Bedroom Confessions par JandMsMommy
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Edward doit enquêter sur le meurtre parfait. Une partie de son travail consiste à protéger l'unique témoin. Mais arrivera-t-il à contrôler les sentiments qu'il ressent pour elle? Et pourra-t-il gérer les secrets qu'elle cache? AH;E/B - Traduction
1. Mentions légales et note

***~*~***Mentions légales et note***~*~***

Cette fanfiction est écrite par JandMsMommy. Merci à toi chère auteure de me faire assez confiance et de me permettre de faire la traduction Bedroom Confessions. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire t'appartient entièrement.

Voici le lien original : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5651876/1/Bedroom_Confessions

Note de la traductrice :

Bonjour à vous, chères lectrices, qui me suivez dans toutes mes traductions. Sans vous, je ne serais pas en train d'écrire ses lignes. Je suis très contentes aujourd'hui de vous présenter ma toute nouvelle traduction.

Pour la toute première fois, ce sera une ff all human. Évidemment, c'est une Edward/Bella. On ne se refait pas! Le genre est : Romance/Mystère. Très différent de ce que je traduis habituellement et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est déjà complète (20 chapitres + 1 épilogue + 1 outtake), alors pas besoin d'attendre les mises à jour de l'auteure, seulement les miennes… :-) Soyez averti que cette histoire contient un langage légèrement cru, une histoire de meurtre, de la violence… et du lemon!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Miss Lunatik


	2. La scène

_La lame vola dans les airs, précipitamment et aveuglément, déchirant la chair de la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Le choc et l'horreur passant sur son visage tandis que le couteau entra dans son dos, entre ses omoplates. Son corps convulsa et des larmes inondèrent immédiatement ses yeux, brouillant sa vue._

_Il n'y avait eu aucun avertissement qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement. Pas de bruit. Juste le bruit silencieux de sa respiration dans la chambre. Et soudain, vint la douleur aveuglante qui l'a fit mettre à genoux. Elle essaya de crier, mais elle découvrit rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait pas rassembler d'air dans ses poumons, ce qui rendait ses cordes vocales inutiles._

_Le couteau fut brusquement retiré avant de frapper à nouveau, en plongeant cette fois-ci dans son cou. Ses yeux devinrent démesurément larges tandis qu'elle chancela sur le disgracieux tapis rose qui recouvrait le sol._

_« Pourquoi? », mima-t-elle avec ses lèvres. « Pourquoi moi? »_

_Ses joues perdirent leurs teintes rosées lorsqu'elles frappèrent le sol. Elle essaya de ramper tandis qu'elle s'effondra. Le sang rouge coulait le long de son cou et elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible. Elle savait qu'elle serait morte avant que quelqu'un ait la chance de la sauver._

_Elle entendit les pas feutrés de l'intrus et (bientôt) du meurtrier s'éloigner d'elle et sortir de la pièce. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue, et soudain, elle ne ressentit plus rien. La douleur, par la grâce de Dieu, avait complètement disparue dans un éclair, lui signalant qu'elle était proche de la mort. L'engourdissement de son corps était le bienvenu après avoir éprouvé une de douleur qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible. Tandis que la lumière commençait à s'estomper lentement autour d'elle, ses oreilles enregistrèrent un sanglot, et elle savait qu'il ne venait pas d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se demander d'où il venait, elle était morte._

***~*~* Le jour suivant *~*~***

EPOV

La scène de crime était parfaite. Parfaite du point de vue d'un criminel. Il n'y avait pas de signes de lutte ou d'intrusion, et la victime n'avait pas de blessures défensives qui auraient pu être des preuves utiles. Les éclaboussures de sang avaient été réduites au minimum et il semblait que le tueur avait seulement frappé à deux reprises. Une fois dans le dos et une autre au cou. La robe noire de la victime était visiblement imbibée de sang et une mare de sang coagulée s'était formée sous son corps. La plus grande partie du sang semblait venir de la blessure du cou; l'artère avait vraisemblablement été touchée et la blessure avait saignée rapidement. La blessure dans son dos avait, elle aussi, saignée de façon significative. Le point d'entré était apparent par une déchirure dans le tissus de sa robe.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient souillés de sang séchés et étaient étalés sur son visage, obstruant ses traits. Elle portait des talons aiguilles noires et une petite bourse en cuire rouge se trouvait à environ un pied de sa hanche. Elle avait l'air d'être dans la jeune vingtaine. Un canif était sur le plancher près de la tête de la victime. La lame semblait avoir été peinte en rouge, et le sang autour indiquait qu'il avait été abandonné sans précaution.

« Quel est le nom de la victime? », demandai-je à mon partenaire, Mike Newton qui était aussi un trou du cul notoire.

« Lauren Mallory. »

« Age? », demandai-je les yeux toujours sur la jeune fille morte.

« 21 ans », me répondit-il.

« Que savons-nous jusqu'à maintenant? » J'enlevai mes yeux du corps et scannai la pièce autour de moi. La pièce était sombre avec des murs lambrissés et un affreux tapis rose ornait le sol. Le lit était petit et une couette mauve de mauvaise qualité le recouvrait. À l'opposé de la pièce, il y avait une coiffeuse blanche à côté de ce qui semblait être une grande armoire antique.

« Le premier policier est arrivé sur la scène après qu'elle ne se soit pas présenté au travail aujourd'hui. Le propriétaire à été appelé par son patron parce qu'elle ne répondait pas au téléphone », commença Newton. « Il est venu avec les clés, mais la porte était déjà déverrouillée. Il est entré, l'a trouvé et a foutu le camp pour appeler la police. »

« D'accord. Et les voisins? », demandai-je en marchant lentement dans la pièce.

« Il n'ont rien entendu », dit-il avec un hochement de tête. « En me basant sur l'apparence du sang, je suppose que ça ne vient pas juste d'arriver. Ça a dû se passer durant la nuit. »

Je hochai la tête. « Je suis d'accord. Il faut que nous trouvions ses amis, sa famille. Voir s'il y a quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose de plus jusqu'à ce que la police scientifique ait terminée. »

Il me sourit d'un air satisfait en ricanant. « Eh bien Cullen, tu es un débutant autant que moi. Que penses-tu de la scène de crime? »

Le connard se moquait de moi comme il le faisait toujours, mais il avait raison; nous étions tous les deux des recrues. Mais son besoin de rivaliser avec moi ne faisait rien d'autre que m'énerver. À l'âge de 24 ans, nous en étions tous les deux à notre première année en tant que détective pour homicides. J'avais été jumelé avec son cul arrogant lorsque j'étais arrivé à Forks, après avoir gradué de l'Académie de Seattle, et sa façon de m'ignorer m'agaçait au plus haut point. Peu m'importait de lui donner mon avis. Lorsqu'il me souriait comme ça, tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, c'était de lui mettre ma chaussure noire et brillante directement dans le cul.

« Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance, mais ça ressemble à quelqu'un qui l'a connaissait ou qui l'observait. Puis, il l'a surprise lorsqu'il est entré. Merde, la porte aurait pu être déverrouillée, lui donnant un accès facile.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait à nouveau, poussant mon irritation au maximum. « Bonne observation. Évidente, mais bonne. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en ricanant pour ensuite me diriger vers le couloir.

Avant que mon pied passe le seuil de la porte, le bruit d'un mouvement derrière moi, dans la chambre, me fit sursauter. Je me retournai pour regarder Newton et son expression stupéfaite devait refléter la mienne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? », demandai-je en chuchotant.

Il secoua lentement la tête, me disant silencieusement qu'il ne le savait pas plus que moi.

Le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. On aurait dit un grattement, comme si une grosse souris avait été lâchée dans la pièce. Nous nous regardâmes pour nous consulter, avant de hocher la tête et de détacher nos étuis qui tenaient nos armes à feu, pour se préparer à tirer dans la seconde si nécessaire. Nous fîmes un pas dans la chambre et le grattement résonna dans nos oreilles à nouveau.

Cette fois, je sus d'où il venait, et je pointai l'armoire antique. Newton acquiesça et nous avançâmes précautionneusement. Nous savions qu'il ne fallait pas faire un son puisqu'il était toujours possible que la personne à l'intérieur de l'armoire possède une arme et qu'elle soit prête à s'en servir si elle était alertée par notre présence.

Nous arrivâmes près de l'armoire et Newton resta en arrière, la main tenant fermement son arme. Rapidement, je saisis la minuscule poignée de l'armoire et l'ouvris.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage car sa tête était enfouie dans sa longue robe blanche. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval et elle avait des mèches collées sur les joues. Elle tremblait et sa peau pâle était couverte de chair de poule.

Sa fragilité et sa peur apparente m'inquiétait. Des questions inondèrent instantanément mon esprit; pourquoi elle était dans cette armoire et depuis quand elle était là. Je savais que peu importe de quoi elle avait été témoin, cela avait dû être l'horreur, alors je m'approchai d'elle précautionneusement.

« Bonjour », dis-je doucement. Elle poussa un cri et leva finalement la tête pour me regarder. La terreur était évidente dans ses yeux et la chair autour de ceux-ci était bleue. Son corps était frêle et crispé.

« Je suis le Détective Edward Cullen », continuai-je, mais son expression était toujours aussi effrayée. Sa respiration était rapide, et son corps tremblait encore. « Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. » Je jetai un regard à Newton puis revins vers la jeune femme. « Nous sommes des policiers. »

La compréhension sembla traverser son visage et elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Peux-tu sortir de là, s'il te plaît? », demandai-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle regarda ma main durant un moment, visiblement confuse et toujours effrayée, mais finalement elle tendit la main pour prendre la mienne. Je la tirai lentement, et un sanglot à peine audible sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle se redressa.

« C'est mieux », lui dis-je. Comme si elle était incapable de se contrôler, elle se pencha vers moi et posa doucement sa tête contre mon torse. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir de quelle façon réagir, mais la compassion me submergea et je déposai doucement ma main sur son dos. « Quel est ton nom? »

D'une voix rauque et chancelante, elle répondit : « Bella. »

* * *

N/T : Voilà. Dites-moi tout. Avez-vous aimé ou pas? Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Bella!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	3. Le monstre

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis super contente de ce premier chapitre. Vous avez explosés ma boîte courriel avec vos reviews, vos mises en story alerts et en favorites stories, et cela me fait très très plaisir. Je tiens à rappeler que l'auteure de cette fiction est : JandMsMommy. Un gros merci pour ta confiance. J'avoue que laisser ses écrits entre les mains de quelqu'un que l'on n'a jamais vu ne doit pas être facile.

Merci à : Aliice – Ayana – bettypoussin – caro30 – caropat07 – chrys63 – Chrystelle – Cynthia – diana – elo-didie – eliloulou – isabellamisa – fifer – kinoum – Justbee – linea – Mariefandetwilight – mimi – Mrs Esmée Cullen – Olivia59350 – PrincetonGirl818 – Soleil

**Ayana** : Je suis contente que tu aimes. **Bettypoussin** : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise. – **Chrystelle** : Merci de ta review. – **Cynthia** : Ne t'en fait pas, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fic. Pour ATO, il faut attendre la mise à jour de l'auteure, qui je l'avoue tarde à venir. **Diana** : Je suis contente que tu aimes. **Justbee** : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise. Au plaisir de te relire tout au long de cette trad. **Linea** : J'espère que cette fic te plaira autant que mes autres trad. – **mimi** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma traduction et merci du compliment. – **PrincetonGirl818** : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. – **Soleil** : Voici la suite que tu attendais.

N/T : Pas évident de traduire un poème. Le poème est supposer rimer, mais impossible à faire à français. Il aurait fallu que je change le lieu (ici les escaliers), mais je me suis dit que je ne faisais pas la traduction d'un poème, mais de l'histoire, alors, j'ai pris la décision de le traduire à peu près tel quel pour ne pas changer le sens.

* * *

_Hier dans les escaliers_

_J'ai rencontré un homme qui n'y était pas_

_Il n'y était pas encore aujourd'hui_

_Oh, comme je souhaite qu'il s'en aille_

_~ Hughes Mearns_

BPOV

Tandis que je me réveillai dans l'obscurité une douleur travers le bas de mon dos et mon coccyx. Mon corps me criait d'arrêter tandis que j'essayai bouger – en y arrivant pas – pour trouver une position plus confortable dans l'espace exigu. J'étais appuyée contre quelque chose de dur et assise sur quelque chose de dure également. Instinctivement, je touchai ce qui m'entourait, mais tout était dur. C'était froid et lisse, comme l'intérieur d'un cercueil en bois.

Mon cou me brûlait, comme si des aiguilles avaient été chauffées avant d'être utilisées pour me transpercer la peau.

Mes fesses étaient engourdies, tout comme mes pieds, qui était sous mon corps depuis une durée de temps inconnu. Je ramenai mes jambes en avant jusqu'à ce que mes genoux soient en parallèle avec mon menton et ressentis immédiatement des picotements.

Une fois que la douleur fut partie de mes articulations, la question : _où est-ce que je suis? _émergea dans mes pensées. C'était comme si ma mémoire à court terme était aussi vide que l'espace autour de moi et que je me rappelais les choses par bribes.

Une image granuleuse du lait en train d'être versé dans un verre flasha dans ma tête. Je me vis en train de sentir le parfum estival des pissenlits et des marguerites fraîches qui était dans un vase transparent sur le rebord de la fenêtre_. (N/T : L'auteure de cette fic vit au Texas, la végétations n'y est pas très luxuriante. J'imagine que c'est la raison des pissenlits.) _Ensuite, un voile tomba sur ma rêverie, ma vision devint rouge et soudainement, il y eut…

La peur.

La peur m'enveloppa et mon souffle se coupa. Je fermai les yeux tandis que j'étais assise, essayant d'évoquer ma mémoire distante.

J'aperçus une forme sans visage, un monstre, dans mon esprit. Son image n'était rien de plus qu'une sombre silhouette, et pourtant, la menace qui émanait de lui terrorisait mon âme. Le monstre aurait pu être aussi grand et menaçant que Goliath, mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine avec l'image rapide que j'avais eu de lui dans ma tête car je l'avais rapidement repoussée. Les yeux fermés hermétiquement, je tressaillis, souhaitant arrêter de voir. Ensuite, je vis Lauren debout…

_Oh non, Lauren!_

Ma mémoire se rappela d'un bruit sourd et moite, comme celui d'un pic à glace s'enfonçant dans une pastèque. Quelque chose était arrivé, mais je ne voulais pas savoir quoi. Je voulais être loin ou être peinte en noire pour pouvoir me fondre dans le décor, là où j'étais.

Comme si Dieu avait entendu ma réclamation silencieuse et l'avait rejeté, j'entendis des voix s'infiltrer dans mes oreilles.

Le monstre sans visage devait être revenu. Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et y enfouie ma tête, espérant contre tout espoir être sauvée ou tuée rapidement. Je perdis inévitablement le contrôle de mes nerfs et ne pus retenir les secousses qui secouèrent mon corps en attendant mon destin.

L'instant avant que le malheur arrive était un moment que je connaissais bien, comme les écoliers victime de harcèlement. La terreur était si insupportable que vous vouliez en finir rapidement, comme lorsque vous étiez sur le point de vomir.

Soudainement, un faisceau de lumière traversa l'obscurité, mais je ne levai pas les yeux et continuai à attendre. Les secondes semblaient être des heures et je maintenais ma tête enfouie dans les vêtements que je portais. Le tissus qui couvrait mes genoux et qui me servait d'oreiller était la seule défense que j'avais contre l'agresseur qui me fixait du regard.

« Bonjour », appela une douce voix qui me fit pousser un cri.

Une voix d'homme m'assaillit comme un calmant, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être dupe. Chaque fibre de mon être l'implorait pour qu'il me tue rapidement. Je me battis avec moi-même, mais ma dangereuse curiosité l'emporta et je levai la tête.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur un homme. L'humidité qui s'était accumulée dans ces derniers me troublait la vue et je ne pouvais pas distinguer son apparence au complet, mais j'aurais pu jurer que je regardais un ange. La compassion était visible dans son expression et son visage apparemment impeccable me regardait avec une sincère inquiétude.

« Je suis le Détective Edward Cullen. » Je restai hésitante. Je le soupçonnais toujours d'être le monstre qu'il cachait sous un déguisement d'ange, mais il poursuivit : « Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. » Le soi-disant ange tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme à peine perceptible qui se tenait derrière lui. « Nous sommes des policiers. »

Policiers.

Le mot apporta avec lui la compréhension et je poussai un profond soupir.

« Peux-tu sortir de là, s'il te plaît? » Avec précaution, il tendit la main vers moi.

L'hésitation fut de courte durée et je tendis ma main pour saisir doucement la sienne.

En un instant, et avant même que ma main soit tout à fait dans la sienne, un sentiment de réconfort m'envahit. Il n'était pas nécessaire de regarder ses traits, et même à travers ma vue brouillée, je savais qu'ils étaient beaux. La lumière du soleil qui affluait par la fenêtre réfléchissait sur ses cheveux cuivrés.

Je me levai complètement et je constatai que j'étais beaucoup plus petite que lui. Les tremblements de mon corps ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Involontairement, je laissai échapper un sanglot car les tremblements affectèrent même mes cordes vocales.

« C'est mieux », dit l'ange. Incapable de me contrôle, je me penchai vers lui, et ma tête trouva une place contre son torse. Son cœur battait contre ma tempe tandis que l'adrénaline courait encore dans son corps.

Étrangement, mon corps désirait que ses mains se posent sur moi. À ce moment là, on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait que nous deux au monde, et qu'il était le seul remède à mes tourments.

Et puis, ses mains furent sur mon dos et mes sens furent pris d'assaut malgré moi.

« Quel est ton nom? », me demanda-t-il.

J'ouvris inutilement la bouche, car durant une seconde aucun son ne sortit. Mais en tremblant et en frissonnant, je finis par répondre avec une voix rauque : « Bella. »

_Maintenant, sortez-moi d'ici._

***~*~***** 7H00 PM *~*~***

EPOV

L'interrogatoire ne se passait pas bien. Nous étions assis dans la petite pièce de brique blanche au poste avec le Sergent Banner, l'homme costaud qui était mon supérieur depuis près d'un an et Bella était prise d'assaut par toutes les questions habituelles.

« Nom complet? »

« Isabelle Swan? »

« Age? »

« Dix-neuf ans. »

La réponse de son âge me surprit. Cette jeune fille qui était assise en diagonale de moi et qui portait un sac blanc se faisant passer pour robe avait dix-neuf ans? Cette frêle et fragile personne qui était tellement mince que les minuscules bretelles de sa robe semblaient s'accrocher à ses épaules était en fait une jeune adulte?

Des mèches qui ne tenaient plus dans sa queue de cheval lui tombaient toujours dans le visage, mais elle ne faisait aucune tentative pour les repousser. Au lieu de cela, elle fixait un point invisible sur la table et répondait méthodiquement à nos questions.

« Date de naissance? »

« 13 Septembre 1987. »

« D'où viens-tu? »

« Phœnix, Arizona. »

De temps en temps, je me surpris en train d'étudier son visage, comme si en le regardant de plus près, je pourrais peut-être commencer à la comprendre.

Lorsque nous nous étions enlacé, debout à côté de cette armoire, il y avait eu une connexion étrange entre nous. Mon pouls avait été calme et stable lorsque je l'avais sorti de là, mais au moment où elle s'était appuyée contre mon torse, mon cœur avait répondu et son rythme avait accéléré.

« Connaissiez-vous bien la victime? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Depuis combien de temps la connaissiez-vous? »

« Une semaine. »

Nous arrivions à la partie la plus difficile. Je n'avais aucune doute que Bella avait vécue quelque chose de traumatisant, et j'étais plus que prêt à arrêter cet entretien si elle avait une faiblesse à l'une des questions posées.

Juste mentionner Lauren Mallory semblait suffisant pour enclencher un processus de panique. C'était évident dans sa soudaine respiration hachurée, son visage dénudé de couleur, et à la façon dont son corps commença trembler.

« À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as vu Lauren en vie, Bella? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« As-tu vue quelque chose ou ce qui lui ai arrivé? »

« Je…Je ne sais pas. Je n-ne me souviens pas. »

Elle bégayait. Ma seconde indication que s'en était trop pour elle. Elle respirait d'une façon inquiétante et des gouttes de sueurs étaient visibles sur son front.

Je regardai mon supérieur qui sirotait tranquillement sa tasse de café encore pleine, sans remarquer la terreur qui affligeait la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

« Sergent Banner, puis-je vous parler une minute? » Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

« Bien sûr, Cullen. » En prenant un petite gorgée de café, il se leva pour ensuite s'adresser à Bella : « Nous serons bientôt de retour mademoiselle Swan. Prenez une pause et détendez-vous. »

Je la regardai et nos yeux se rencontrèrent tandis que je me levai. Je pouvais presque sentir ses iris brun pénétrer mon âme. Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour tenter – sans toutefois y arriver – d'être rassurant.

Je me retournai pour suivre le Sergent Banner qui sortait de la pièce. Nous fûmes accueillis par Mike Newton qui attendait à l'extérieur l'opportunité de pouvoir intégrer l'interrogatoire.

« Newton, va chercher un verre d'eau pour Swan », lui ordonna le Sergent sans même lui jeter un regard.

Je souris, amusé, tandis que Mike plissa les yeux en fixant l'arrière de la tête du Sergent Banner, avant de se diriger à la fontaine d'eau en marmonnant : « Je ne suis pas un putain de barman. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cullen? », me demanda le Sergent en s'accotant près de l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de pause.

« Eh bien monsieur, il est évident que la fille est traumatisée. Peut-être même qu'elle souffre du stress post-traumatique ou quelque chose dans le genre. Donc, je ne crois pas que nous allons tirer quelque chose d'utile venant d'elle ce soir. »

« Hum », répondit-il pensif en hochant la tête. « Une évaluation pourrait être une bonne idée. Peut-être que nous pourrions la questionner avec la présence d'un psy. »

« Voulez-vous que j'arrange ça? », lui demandai-je en m'apprêtant à partir vers un téléphone.

« Non. Laisse Newton s'en charger. Va lui expliquer le plan, ensuite, tu pourras l'emmener lorsque ce sera le temps. »

Il commença à s'éloigner tandis que je retournai vers la pièce dans laquelle Bella attendait.

« Oh, et Cullen », poursuivit-il soudainement. « Essaie de savoir si elle a un endroit où rester ce soir. Nous devons nous assurer qu'elle est en sécurité. Si elle n'a nulle part où aller, eh bien… » Il se tut en levant sa main potelé au dessus de sa tête chauve.

Puis sans y penser une seconde, je dis : « Elle peut rester avec moi. »

* * *

Voilà. L'histoire se place un peu plus. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plus autant que le premier. Le troisième chapitre mettra probablement un peu plus de temps (pas trop quand même, vous me connaissez) à venir pour deux raisons. Le prochain chapitre est plus long que les deux premiers et je veux terminer la 2e partie du chapitre d'Edward's Eclipse. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous êtes en vacance, alors je vous souhaite à toutes bonnes vacances! :-)

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	4. L'ange

Eh bien dites-donc, je suis super contente de l'accueil que vous m'avez réservez pour ce deuxième chapitre! Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en story alerts et en favorites stories. Ça fait tellement plaisir.

Pour celles qui ont envie de savoir où j'en suis dans mes traduction, vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter : http:/twitter(.)com/MissLunatik (le lien se retrouve aussi sur mon profile)

Merci à : fifer – twilight3513 – caropat07 – chouchoumag – Mrs Esmée Cullen – bettypoussin – Mariefandetwilight – chrys63 – Imaginaire-de-kiki – Aliiice – Ariane – mimi – kinoum – Rosabella01 – elo-didie – lia3011 – eliloulou – Choupinettelapinette – Justbee – maeva – fanny – Em 81 – marie – JandMsMommy (Oui, c'est l'auteure. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil et elle est très contente du résultat, et moi aussi!)

**Ariane** : Merci pour le compliment. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic. Tu vas voir, elle est géniale. – **Bettypoussin** : Ta phrase et je te cite : _les bases sont posées, l'attraction est évidente et ma curiosité est bien titillée ! _, m'a fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il est vrai que je fais beaucoup de traduction, mais honnêtement, je dois dire que le faire avec mes personnages préférés n'est pas pour me déplaire, et depuis que je fais de la traduction, j'ai beaucoup évolué, et ce, autant en anglais qu'en français. Maintenant, je peux lire un roman en anglais et je ne me sers presque plus jamais du dictionnaire et je fais beaucoup moins de fautes de conjugaisons en français. Et je te retourne le merci pour me suivre dans cette aventure. – **fanny** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma trad. – **Justbee** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma trad. Moi je suis contente qu'Edward saute sur l'occasion pour s'occuper de Bella… – **maeva** : je suis super contente que tu aimes ma trad. Merci de ta review. – **marie** : je suis contente que tu aime. Merci d'avoir laissé une review. – **mimi** : En effet, leur connexion est très forte. Merci de ta review. – **Soleil** : Wow, en effet déjà 50 review. Je suis agréablement surprise. Un énorme merci pour le compliment. Je risque d'y prendre goût ;-)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Au milieu du chaos_

_Il y a toujours un moment de clarté_

_J'ai trouvé le mien_

_Avez-vous trouvé le vôtre?_

_~__ Auteur __inconnu_

BPOV

Le Détective Edward Cullen était vraiment un ange. Ses attributs célestes, incluant ses lèvres qui faisaient une moue parfaite, ses épais sourcils qui paraissaient presque animés, et le vert émeraude de ses yeux, donnait à son expression de l'espoir entrelacée avec une mélancolie mystérieuse.

Même un aveugle aurait un second regard sur cet homme.

Le calme qui se dégageait de lui me rappelait moi, étendue dans une clairière, entourée de fleurs bougeant sous une petite brise. Il n'y avait que lui pour me conduire dans un endroit où je n'avais pas à avoir peur.

Je pouvais sentir le regard des deux hommes sur moi tandis que nous étions assis dans la pièce qui ressemblait à une prison. Mais le regard du Sergent avait une signification différente de celui de mon ange.

Le Sergent Banner me regardait comme il regarderait un manuel peu intéressant. Les réponses sur ma vie personnelle voltigeaient dans les airs sans jamais atteindre ses oreilles.

Je sentais le regard du Détective Cullen vigilant, protecteur, et je le savourais.

Il semblait s'accrocher à chacun de mes mots et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. La façon qu'avait son corps de se pencher vers l'avant sur la chaise de métal ainsi qu'à sa façon de réagir à mes différentes réponses me faisait sentir étrangement importante pour lui. Comme s'il voulait prendre soin de moi, même s'il ne me connaissait pas.

Cette préoccupation discutable qu'il avait pour moi atteignit son apogée lorsque des questions sur Lauren furent posées, et je perdis le contrôle de mes nerfs à nouveau. Mon cerveau reprit le contrôle tandis que mon corps se mit à trembler.

Lorsqu'on mentionnait Lauren Mallory, je ne me rappelais plus rien, comme si mon esprit menait une guerre contre son nom lorsqu'il entrait dans ma conscience.

L'entretien s'arrêta à ce moment là. L'ange vint une fois de plus à mon secours en regardant l'homme assis à côté de lui, pour ensuite demander à lui parler seul à seul durant un moment.

Nous échangeâmes un coup d'œil (après que le Sergent m'ait demandé quelque chose que j'entendis à peine) qui me fit presque fondre sur place.

Au milieu du chaos, ses séduisants yeux verts réussirent à réduire mon monde au silence, et avec un hochement de tête, je me sentis calme.

Peu de temps après, il revient seul dans la pièce. Il avait les sourcils froncé tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il resta concentré sur le plancher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis. Puis, il poussa un profond soupir avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer les mien.

« Euh, Bella, je veux dire, mademoiselle Swan », bafouilla-t-il. « Après tout ce que tu as vécu, nous pensons qu'une évaluation médicale pourrait être une bonne idée. »

_Pense-t-il que je suis folle?_

« Nous savons que tu es bouleversée, et que tu pourrais ne pas être encore prête à en parler. »

Confuse, je me léchai les lèvres et secouai la tête. « Je ne suis pas folle. Je voudrais me rappeler ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne peux pas. »

Il se pencha vers l'avant en mettant doucement ses mains sur la table. « Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas et que tu n'es pas folle. Nous voulons seulement vérifier… tu sais… que tu vas bien… physiquement. » Il enleva timidement son regard du mien.

« Donc, je vais devoir voir un docteur? » Mon ton devait probablement lui indiquer que je détestais les médecins. J'avais déjà eu ma part de psys disséquant chacune de mes pensées, de médecin manipulant ma région inférieur, et des prescriptions pour des médicaments dont je ne pouvais même pas prononcer le nom avaient été remplies pour moi.

Mon esprit chancela vers des extraits de ces incidents malheureux et je clignai des yeux à quelques reprises pour me ramener au présent et au confort de l'homme assit en face de moi.

Il haussa les épaule n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué mon anxiété et dit : « Ce ne sera qu'un examen général. Et c'est moi qui vais t'y emmener. »

J'arquai un sourcil, et avec un enthousiasme embarrassant je lui demandai : « Tu va m'y emmener? »

Soit par étonnement ou par politesse, il choisit d'ignorer ma réaction. Au lieu de cela, il haussa les sourcils et dit : « Il y a autre chose. »

Il arrêta et j'attendis qu'il continu.

« As-tu une place où aller ce soir? », dit-il après une seconde d'appréhension.

L'hésitation avec laquelle il avait posé la question n'était pas passée inaperçu, et je me demandais où allait cette discussion.

« Non. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. » Je me figeai et combattis la bile qui remontait dans ma gorge. « … Elle était la seule personne que je connaissais. »

Ses yeux scannaient nerveusement la pièce tandis que les miens restaient fixés sur lui.

_À quoi pense-t-il?_

Une fois ses mouvements calmés, il reporta son attention sur moi.

« Est-ce que tu serais opposée à l'idée de rester avec moi ce soir? »

_Respire Bella._

« Rester avec toi? » Je n'avais pas réussi à garder mon calme et lorsque j'avais parlé, ma gorge était nouée.

« Eh bien, dormir dans mon appartement, je veux dire », précisa-t-il.

_Continue à respirer._

« Euh ouais, je veux bien », dis-je en mordant ma lèvre pour retenir un sourire.

Sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire, révélant un autre de ses caractéristiques célestes.

EPOV

Newton avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous à 9h00 am pour Bella avec le Dr Honaker, le psychiatre dont le bureau était dans le bâtiment à côté du notre. J'étais sans doute nerveux de la tournure des évènements; je n'avais pas prévu de divertir Bella durant toute la soirée.

Des idées de comment nous pourrions passer la soirée et les conversations que nous pourrions avoir infiltrèrent mes pensées tandis que nous marchions vers le parking.

Je me dirigeais vers le côté du conducteur de ma Volvo argent après avoir ouvert la porte pour Bella, lui permettant de s'asseoir.

Je me glissai dans mon siège et mis les clés dans le contact pour démarrer la voiture, mais je fus momentanément distrait lorsque je regardai vers le bas et sur la droite.

La robe de Bella avait remontée lorsqu'elle s'était assise, exposant ses genoux attirant. J'ouvris la bouche pour apaiser la tension dans ma poitrine tout en arrachant mon regard de là, pour ensuite démarrer et partir du parking.

Le début du trajet débuta en silence tandis que Bella garda son visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs brouillés, fixé sur certaines difficultés qu'il y avait dans sa vie et que je craignais ne jamais comprendre.

« As-tu des vêtements? », lui demandai-je pour briser la glace, tout en sachant qu'elle n'en avait pas.

« Non », répondit-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil à travers ses cheveux. « Ils sont à l'appartement et je doute que nous puissions y aller, non? »

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas, mais tu auras besoin de quelques vêtements. »

Heureusement, elle ne refusa pas mon offre de lui acheter quelques affaires chez Forks Outfitters soit parce qu'elle était trop épuisée, soit parce qu'elle était trop effrayée pour dire non. _(N/T : Forks Outfitters Magasin qui existe pour vrai. Il y a de tout. Vêtements, cosmétiques, souliers, médicament, vous pouvez même y faire votre épicerie.)_

Elle parcourut les supports tandis que je la regardais, amuser par la façon qu'elle avait de retrousse le nez lorsqu'elle étudiait certain vêtement. Elle finit par prendre un simple pantalon de yoga noir et chandail à manche longue. Je la suivis et l'observai saisir des articles de toilette, puis, lorsque nous revîmes sur nos pas, vers la section des vêtements, je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait.

Nous passâmes devant les chandails, les jeans et les pyjamas. Elle continua à marcher pour s'arrêter devant les sous-vêtements.

Des slips en coton blancs étaient accrochés à côté des slips de satin de couleur rouge, rose et noir.

Mon visage commença à rougir.

Je fronçai les sourcils pour moi-même tandis que des images inappropriées de Bella dansaient dans ma tête. Même la pensée d'elle, portant des sous-vêtements blancs généralement peu flatteurs, semblait m'exciter plus que la lingerie que les filles portaient en ma présence.

Je détournai le regard, mais avec ma vision périphérique, je vis Bella prendre deux slips blancs et les placer entre le pantalon et le chandail qu'elle tenait.

Elle me sourit timidement, ses joues était rougies, probablement autant que les miennes, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse pour payer.

Nous arrivâmes à mon appartement, qui comprenait deux chambres à coucher et deux salles de bain. Je m'excusai pour le désordre dans lequel je l'avais laissé. Elle resta silencieuse durant mes explications peu cohérentes en souriant et en scannant le salon, tandis que je saisis les bouteilles de bières vides que j'avais laissées sur la table basse la veille pour les emmenées dans la cuisine.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas aussi sale habituellement », mentis-je.

« Ce n'est pas sale, c'est… accueillant », dit-elle en souriant.

Je ris. « Eh bien, je suis content que tu ne me trouves pas dégoûtant. »

Durant un moment, nous restâmes au milieu du salon, perdus dans le regard de l'autre, lorsque je mis fin à tout ça en décidant de lui faire faire le tour de l'appartement.

Je lui souris. « Viens, je vais te faire faire le tour. »

Je pris une chance et lui tendis ma main, lui donnant la possibilité de refuser, mais à ma grande surprise, elle la prit. Même que, lorsque sa main fut complètement dans la mienne, elle la pressa légèrement.

Je fis un signe vers la cuisine, qui était directement à côté du salon, et elle hocha la tête. Je l'emmenai ensuite vers le couloir et la sensation du bout de son pouce traçant le mien pendant que nous marchions n'échappa pas à mon attention.

« Ma chambre. » Je fis un signe vers la droite sans toutefois y entrer, ni allumer la lumière.

« Salle de bain », indiquai-je en tournant mon attention vers le côté opposé du couloir.

Nous arrivâmes à la chambre d'amis que je gardais toujours prête pour la visite. J'ouvris la lumière.

« Voici ta chambre. »

Je l'emmenai à l'intérieur en lui tenant toujours la main. Je pris le sac qui contenait ses vêtements qu'elle tenait de son autre main et le déposai sur le lit.

« Le lit est très confortable. Je l'utiliserai moi-même… » Je me tus, sentant l'électricité en suspension dans l'air tandis que nous étions seuls dans la chambre silencieuse, là où elle serait endormie. J'eus de la difficulté à déglutir et mon pouls s'accéléra en réponse à la soudaine intensité entre nous.

Avant que je puisse m'en empêcher, je permis à mes doigts de caresser les siens tandis que mes yeux restèrent fixés aux siens. Ma respiration devint erratique.

Elle aussi me fixait du regard et la chaleur ainsi que la douceur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux bruns me captivèrent au point de me mettre presque en transe.

_Putain Cullen, tu ne peux pas te sentir comme ça!_

« Euh… » Je jetai un coup d'œil à nos mains jointes, brisant la transe, et dit : « Je vais aller prendre une douche. »

Je souris lorsque je vis une lueur de déception traverser son visage.

En pressant une dernière fois ma main, elle la relâcha en me faisant un sourire peu convaincant. « D'accord. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je crois que je vais faire la même chose. »

Involontairement, j'arquai un sourcil, mais je me repris rapidement et je hochai la tête.

« Ouais, il devrait y avoir des serviettes, du savons, ce genre de truc quoi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serai dans ma salle de bain », dis-je inutilement.

Je la laissai dans la chambre et me précipitai dans la mienne en soupirant de soulagement une fois que j'eus échappé à l'atmosphère chargée d'électricité que j'avais partagée avec Bella.

La connexion était intense, trop intense pour moi et pour que je sois en mesure de supporter ça beaucoup plus longtemps. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en enlevant l'étui qui retenait mon pistolet SIG-SAUER P245 de ma ceinture pour ensuite le placer sur le dessus de la toilette.

J'enlevai rapidement mes vêtements, ayant besoin de l'eau chaude pour calmer mes nerfs et mon désir grandissant.

Et j'imaginai Bella faire la même chose.

BPOV

Edward me tenait la main. Ce qui m'excitait le plus à propos de ça, c'était qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire. C'était complètement inutile qu'il me dirige dans l'appartement en me tenant la main, et cette conclusion fit bondir mon cœur d'exaltation car c'était ce qu'il voulait. Tandis qu'il me faisait faire le tour, mon sourire ne faiblit pas et je jetai plusieurs coups d'œil à nos mains jointes, profitant du doux réconfort que cela me donnait.

Bien que j'essayais d'éviter de caresser ses doigts avec les miens, je ne pus résister à l'envie de les presser doucement et tracer les lignes de sa main du bout des doigts tandis qu'il me montra chaque pièce.

Je me sentais anormalement à l'aise chez Edward et j'éprouvais un étrange sentiment de normalité à être debout dans son appartement. Comme nous pouvions nous y attendre, le salon était désorganisé et peinturé dans des teintes de garçons, soit en bleu profond, en vert foncé et de noir. Un large écran plat, valant probablement une fortune, était sur un meuble noir. La cuisine était terne, équipée d'appareil de base sur le comptoir, comme s'il y allait rarement.

La chambre d'invités était simple, contenant un lit queen size avec une literie noire ainsi qu'un petit bureau en bois sombre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il me fit entrer, prit le sac que je tenais pour le mettre de côté, pour ensuite faire un commentaire sur le lit qui fit palpiter mon cœur.

_Pourquoi les mots « lit » et « confortable » sonnent aussi sexy lorsqu'ils viennent de cette homme?_

La réponse était incontestable : Cet homme pourrait rendre n'importe quel mot sexy.

Et puis, cela arriva. Il arrêta de parler et l'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la chambre commença à changer.

Je savais que la pièce était silencieuse, mais le bourdonnement distinct de l'électricité qui circulait entre nous semblait attaquer mes oreilles, et nous nous regardions l'un l'autre.

Maintenir son regard m'éblouissait, me donnait presque le vertige, et par la suite, je sentis ses doigts caresser les miens.

Mon euphorie fut de courte durée car il détourna le regard en déclara qu'il allait prendre une douche.

Je l'informai que je voulais faire la même chose, ce qui sembla le déstabiliser durant une seconde, puis il sortit, me laissant éblouit

Je me dirigeai timidement vers la salle de bain après avoir ramassé le sac sur le lit, puis j'enlevai mes vêtements. Au moment où j'enlevai mon dernier vêtement, j'entendis le bruit de l'eau couler venant de la salle de bain d'Edward et ma respiration accrocha.

Même s'il y avait plus ou moins une cinquantaine de pieds qui nous séparaient, nous étions tous les deux nus et seuls dans son appartement. Cette pensée me fit rougir.

J'ouvris l'eau de la douche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chaude puis j'y entrai.

Et j'imaginai Edward faire la même chose.

EPOV

Je pénétrai sous la vapeur chaude, permettant à la chaleur de détendre mon visage tandis que je fermai les yeux. J'essayai de me concentrer sur la tâche de me laver, mais les gouttelettes d'eau qui cascadaient sur moi ressemblaient à des doigts et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était ceux de Bella.

_Putain…_

Je jetai ma tête vers l'arrière en poussant un profond soupir tandis que des images de ses délicates mains dans ses cheveux mouillés commencèrent à jouer sous mes paupières. Mon érection devint douloureuse comme la scène voyagea jusqu'à son cou si doux, ses épaules nues, les monts de ses seins pâles, puis sur sa petite taille.

L'excitation et la tension commencèrent à se construire dans chaque muscle de mon corps, et je sentais que j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle tandis que j'anticipais avec impatience la prochaine partie de son corps que je verrais.

Mais avant que mes yeux désireux puissent s'aventurer plus au sud, l'eau devint froide et je tendis la main pour l'éteindre. Je me séchai rapidement, forçant mon corps à se calmer, avant de me diriger vers ma chambre pour mettre mon pyjama.

Une fois habillé, je m'arrêtai pour écouter tout mouvement venant de la chambre de Bella. N'entendant rien, je décidai de sortir de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la sienne, essayant inutilement de me convaincre que je voulais seulement vérifier que tout allait bien. Une fois arrivé dans l'embrasure de la porte, je trouvai le courage de regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La chambre était faiblement éclairée; Bella avait seulement allumé la petite lampe sur la table de chevet.

Elle était dos à moi et elle se brossait les cheveux d'une manière qui laissait supposer qu'elle était en colère.

_Peut-être que je devrais frapper._

Mais je ne le fis pas.

Au lieu de cela, je dis son nom d'une voix vacillante, et elle se tourna dans la direction de ma voix.

BPOV

La salle de bain commençait à être remplie de vapeur tandis que je me lavais sans vraiment y porter attention avec une éponge bleu pleine de savon. Mes pensées refusaient de dévier de l'homme si exquis qui était à l'autre bout du couloir actuellement nu et dégoulinant d'eau.

Tandis que je déplaçais l'éponge sur moi, je fermai les yeux, et soudainement il fut là, et l'éponge devint sa main.

Sentir sa main fantôme bouger tendrement sur les parties les plus intimes de mon corps me donna la chair de poule, malgré le fait que l'eau soit très chaude.

Ma respiration devint hachurée et je ricanai silencieusement tandis que je vis ses cheveux cuivrés ébouriffés par l'eau ainsi qu'un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres qui me taquinaient. Mon imagination me régala des formes sculpturales de son torse que mes mains désiraient explorer.

Bien que je ne faisais que fantasmer, il était si attirant que s'en était presque irrésistible.

_Pourrais-je me retenir, s'il se trouvait debout en face de moi?_

Mon regard continua à voyager plus bas sur son corps, mais je fus interrompu lorsque l'eau froide me fit sursauter, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

Je me tournai rapidement pour éteindre la douche et sortit, saisissant la serviette verte foncer qui était sur le support à serviette pour me sécher. Je mis le pantalon noir ainsi que le chandail à manches longues, avant de me brosser les dents. J'éteignis la lumière pour retourner dans la chambre d'invités.

Je m'assis sur le lit, dos à la porte et commençai à me brosser les cheveux tout en écoutant un signe d'Edward. Dans un premier temps, je n'entendis rien, arrivant à la conclusion avec consternation qu'il avait dû se coucher. Je continuai à démêler les nœuds dans mes cheveux.

Mais un instant plus tard, j'entendis faiblement mon nom de l'embrasure de la porte et je me tournai vers lui.

* * *

Alors, voilà pour ce chapitre. La tension qui s'installe entre eux n'est pas pour me déplaire…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	5. L'évaluation psychologique

Bonjour tout le monde. Oui, je sais ça fait un petit bout et il y a plus d'écart que d'habitude entre mes publications. Pour celles qui me suivent sur Twitter vous savez déjà que je me suis fracturer un os du pied. Moi qui croyais avoir plus de temps pour la lecture et la traduction, eh bien je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil et pas qu'un peu. Entre la physio, les exercices à faire à la maison et les tâches quotidiennes qui me prennent plus de temps, les moments pour la traduction se font plus rares. De plus, d'ici quelques semaines, je vais devoir subir une intervention. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'arrête pas la traduction, j'aime bien trop ça, j'explique seulement le pourquoi de mon ralentissement. Bon, maintenant que ceci est dit, assez parler du perso plate et ennuyant et place au chapitre!

Merci à JandMsMommy pour me permettre de faire la traduction de cette belle histoire.

Merci pour toutes vos belle reviews. Elles me font toujours extrêmement plaisir.

Merci à : elo-didie – isabellamisa – PatiesSnow – Marietounette – Ava023 – Amandine – soleil – bettypoussin – kinoum – chrys63 – fifer – Mariefandetwilight – Aliiice – Bellaandedwardamour – caro 30 – caropat07 – carpediem – encreviolette – lia3011 – Justbee – isabellamisa – Em 81 – Elodie Breuse

**Amandine** : En effet, que va-t-il se passer dans cette chambre? Ce que je peux te dire : beaucoup de choses! – **Ava023** : Merci de ta review et bonne lecture – **bettypoussin** : Wow, quel belle review tu m'as laissé au dernier chapitre. J'en suis resté sans mot. Merci! – **carpediem** : Je te remercie de tes remerciements. Ils m'ont fait du bien et m'ont fait chaud au cœur. – **Justbee** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma traduction. Voilà la suite que tu avais hâte de lire Merci de ta review – **Marietounette** : Je suis contente que tu apprécie ce nouvel univers. Merci de ta review! – **PatiewSnow** : Tu trouves ma traduction captivante? Eh bien tu m'en vois ravie! D'habitude, je ne mets pas trop de temps entre mes postes. Merci de ta review et au plaisir de te relire – **soleil** : Merci pour le compliment.

* * *

_« Celui qui pose les questions, ne peut pas éviter les réponses. »_

_~ Proverbe Africain_

EPOV

Juste à l'idée de pénétrer dans la chambre après avoir fantasmé dans la salle de bain provoqua une émeute dans mes tripes que je ne pus contrôler.

La seule chose qui m'incita à y entrer était l'expression de Bella. Elle révéla un soupçon d'excitation lorsqu'elle me découvrit dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je m'approchai d'elle lentement, et plus je m'approchais, plus ses yeux dansaient.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger », dis-je en m'arrêtant au pied du lit et en inspirant profondément l'odeur enivrante de la lavande qui tourbillonnait dans l'air.

Je remarquai que ses yeux glissaient timidement le long de mon corps, mais pour ne pas l'embarrasser, je choisis de l'ignorer.

« Tu ne me dérange pas du tout », me dit-elle timidement.

Nous nous tûmes tous les deux, ne sachant pas quoi nous dirent, et je regardai vers le sol, remuant les pieds.

« Veux-tu t'asseoir? », me demanda-t-elle en tapotant le lit.

Je lui souris et prit nerveusement place sur le bord du lit, heureux qu'elle m'ait invité à rester.

Elle se précipita au centre du lit pour s'y assoir en indien. Son sourire timide ainsi que le rougissement de ses joues ne fléchirent pas tandis que nous nous mettions à notre aise, et je dus contenir mon propre sourire en me mordant la lèvre et en détournant le regard.

« Merci », dit-elle brusquement et je ramenai ma tête vers elle.

« Pourquoi? »

Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux humide et elle rougit encore plus. « Pour me permettre de rester ici, pour m'avoir acheté des vêtements. Pour tout. » Elle haussa les épaules.

Je souris en faisant un signe de la main par politesse. « Ce n'est pas grand chose et en réalité, ça me fait plaisir mademoiselle Swan. »

Comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qui l'agaçait, elle me lança un coup d'œil sérieux au travers ses cils et mon sourire faiblit un peu.

« Tu peux m'appeler Bella », dit-elle d'une manière hésitante.

« Bien sûr… Bella. » Je ris en me sentant tout à fait idiot.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en ricanant en signe de réponse.

Je savais que la conversation que nous étions sur le point d'avoir devait rester loin de Lauren Mallory. Aussi bonnes qu'étaient mes intentions, il n'était pas question que je risque de lui faire faire une autre attaque de panique.

De plus, je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais curieux d'en apprendre à propos de Bella.

Mais tout d'abord, je devais surmonter mon trouble pour l'avoir vue à demi nue dans mon imagination.

_Ne pense pas à ça tout de suite!_

« Alors Bella, tu es de Phoenix? »

« Ouais à l'origine. Mais maintenant, je considère cette ville comme ma maison. Il n'y a rien pour moi à Phoenix. »

« Tu n'as pas de famille là-bas? »

Une tension traversa son visage à ma question et je craignais d'avoir tout fait foirer.

« Non », marmonna-t-elle, en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

_Change de sujet…_

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi de t'installer ici? », lui demandai-je en espérant que ce n'était pas un autre sujet délicat.

La tension était toujours présente tandis qu'elle fixait la couette noire bon marché.

Mais elle dit : « Mon père est mort et ma mère est partie avec son petit ami, Phil, quelques années plus tard. Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'elle m'a abandonnée. J'essayais de me rendre à Seattle, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. »

La bouche me tomba. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi sincère avec moi à propos de sa vie. J'avais supposé devoir insister ne serait-ce que pour obtenir des détails.

« Désolé pour tes parents. C'est merdique », dis-je sans conviction.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules. « Ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre moi et ma mère, surtout après la mort de mon père. »

« Comment est-il mort? »

« Un accident. »

Des questions me tourmentaient. Des questions que je n'osais pas demander, mais que je mourais d'envie de demander et qui résonnait dans ma tête.

Elle semblait parler des évènements tristes de sa vie de manière si nonchalante, mais je me demandais si en elle, elle ne pleurait pas secrètement.

Ma main remuait, comme si elle me suppliait pour aller rejoindre la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à Seattle? », demandai-je voulant en savoir plus, et souhaitant revenir sur son commentaire précédent.

Elle me regarda finalement droit dans les yeux et un sourire joua sur ses lèvres pleines. « Rien. »

Je soupirai. « Cela signifie que tu n'as nulle par où aller. » C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question.

« Je n'ai jamais eu quelque part où aller. »

L'électricité que j'avais ressentie plus tôt fit un retour en force entre nous et je pris cette opportunité pour me rapprocher d'elle. Ma poitrine se resserra et mes mouvements devinrent désynchronisés.

Je me plaçai face à elle en croisant ma jambe de manière à ce que ma position reflète la sienne.

Ses joues avaient encore leur magnifique teinte rouge tandis qu'elle me regardait d'un regard interrogateur. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner de moi, son corps semblait s'être légèrement avancé vers le mien. Elle semblait presque retenir son souffle.

« Tu as quelque part où aller. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin, Bella », lui dis-je.

En souriant, elle relâcha sa respiration et détendit ses épaules. « Pourquoi? »

Je savais ce qu'elle me demandait. Pourquoi étais-je si gentil avec elle? Pourquoi l'invitais-je à rester?

Pourquoi avait-elle eu si rapidement autant d'importance pour moi?

Considérant que je connaissais les réponses, mais que je les comprenais à peine, je répondis simplement : « J'ai mes raisons, mais je vais te dire deux d'entre elles. J'ai besoin de m'assurer que tu es en sécurité et j'apprécie ta compagnie. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais étrangement protecteur envers elle parce que je voyais sa fragilité comme attachante. Et je ne pouvais certainement pas lui dire que j'étais follement attiré par sa petite taille et sa peau pâle et crémeuse.

Je remarquai soudainement que depuis que nous étions assis face à face, nous nous étions assez rapprochés pour que les rotules de nos genoux se touchent les unes contre les autres.

Et ma main criait pour toucher la sienne.

J'avalai avec difficulté et ma respiration était erratique. Je tendis la main pour la déposer sur une des siennes qui reposait sur ses genoux.

_Cela ne devrait pas se produire…_

J'ignorai cette pensée et gardai mes yeux rivés aux siens tout en augmentant la pression sur sa main.

Tout en me fixant du regard elle aussi, elle retourna ses doigts vers le haut pour appliquer une pression égale à la mienne.

Nous continuâmes à maintenir le contact jusqu'à ce que je saisisse entièrement sa main et je poussai un soupir audible.

Le mouvement de nos mains nous avait graduellement rapprochés, et durant un bref moment, le grand chandail qu'elle portait exposa la peau d'albâtre de sa clavicule.

Mes yeux furent happés par le magnifique bout de peau tandis que je me mis à entendre mon pouls battre dans mes oreilles.

Bien qu'elle soit entièrement habillée, Bella était, et de loin, la plus belle fille que j'avais vu nue.

À ce stade, son expression semblait irradier une excitation retenue mélanger avec de l'incertitude, comme si pour la première fois, elle éprouvait quelque chose de complètement indécent.

Malgré mon désir grandissant de toucher ses joues rougies avec le bout de mes doigts, pour ensuite glisser ma main sur la peau douce de son cou, je ne fis qu'une légère pression sur sa main, avant de la lâcher à contre cœur et de lui sourire vivement. « Fait comme chez toi, d'accord? »

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement et la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit tandis qu'elle hocha poliment la tête. « Merci. »

Je fis un mouvement pour me lever, mais m'arrêtai lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau. « Edward. »

Le son de mon nom sortant de ses lèvres pour la première fois me coupa presque le souffle. C'était excitant d'entendre ses délicates cordes vocales en prononcer chaque syllabe et je me rassis volontiers pour lui permettre de continuer.

« Tu ne me crois pas folle? »

Je plissai le front à la fois de confusion et surpris qu'elle soit encline à discuter de n'importe qu'elle sujet pouvant se rapprocher du meurtre.

« Je ne pense pas que tu es folle. Merde, tu viens de vivre quelque chose d'horrible. Ce n'est pas étonnant que ton esprit bloque. »

Elle soupira. « Alors, qu'est-ce que le médecin va me faire? M'hypnotiser? Me faire regarder des photos avec des tâches d'encre? Me prescrire un antipsychotique? »

Son ton se situaient entre ennuyé et nonchalant, comme si elle avait déjà connu ça auparavant.

Je décidai d'être franc avec elle. « Tu souffres probablement de stress post-traumatique, Bella. Je suis sûr qu'il peut te prescrire quelque chose, mais ton esprit débloquera lorsqu'il sera prêt. Nous ne le forcerons pas. »

Elle assimila mes mots et sourit contente. « Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate, je levai simplement ma main, pour effleurer sa joue avec le bout de mes doigts, pour tenter de la rassurer sur mon honnêteté.

Une infime quantité de tension quitta mon corps lorsque je me permis finalement de toucher son visage. C'était quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis que je m'étais assis à côté d'elle, et sa peau était aussi douce et délicate que je me l'étais imaginé.

Au moment où je touchai sa joue, les rougeurs qui avaient commencées à s'estomper se ravivèrent sous mon contact, et je lui souris.

Après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, je quittai à contre cœur la pièce. Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour prendre mon étui ainsi que mon pistolet, qui était toujours sur le dessus de la toilette, pour le placer à sa place habituelle, dans ma table de nuit.

Je passai les heures suivantes à remuer dans mon lit, en proie à des pensées de Bella, ainsi qu'à une incontournable paranoïa.

Il y avait quelqu'un dehors qui avait tué une jeune fille, et cette personne savait, ou pas, que j'hébergeais le seul témoin.

Mon pistolet était au même endroit que tous les soirs. La seule différence? Le cran de sûreté n'était pas mit.

BPOV

Se réveiller dans l'appartement d'Edward était surréaliste, comme si je n'étais pas supposée être là. J'étirai mes bras et mes jambes tandis que je me réveillais et que je regardais autour de moi, stupéfaite.

_Est-ce que ce qui c'est passé hier est vraiment arrivé?_

Je souris tout en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller tandis que les souvenirs de la soirée inondèrent mon esprit.

Edward était plus que parfait. L'intérêt et la préoccupation que cet homme montrait pour moi et ma vie me remplissait d'un doux bonheur qui devait probablement être écrit sur mon visage. Mais je n'étais pas habituée à cela et ça me faisait douter. La moitié du temps, je devais lutter pour trouver les mots.

Mes pensées me ramenèrent aux images que j'avais vues de lui lorsque j'étais sous la douche, et bien que j'essayais de garder les yeux sur son visage, vu la façon qu'avait son t-shirt d'étreindre son corps, il m'était très difficile de le faire.

Je devais me dire que ça se passait vraiment, qu'Edward était là, que nous étions dans la même pièce, seuls, au milieu de la nuit.

Puis, il se rapprocha. Il était si près que je sentais son souffle remuer mes cheveux.

Tandis que son souffle était régulier, j'avais pratiquement arrêté de respirer.

Mon corps s'était inconsciemment penché vers le sien, il s'était déplacé de son propre chef comme s'il avait envie de lui.

Puis, il dit des mots qui firent fondre mon cœur.

_« Tu as quelque part où aller. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. »_

Je pus sentir la veine de mon cou pulser et je relâchai ma respiration. Il sembla hésiter lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi il me permettait si facilement de rester, pourquoi il se souciait tellement de moi, comme s'il choisissait soigneusement ses mots.

_« … et j'apprécie ta compagnie. »_

L'exaltation déferla sur moi à cette simple confession. Puis, je sentis soudainement ses genoux contre les miens. Mon corps se figea.

Sans regarder vers le bas, il apporta sa main vers la mienne et je répondis lentement à son contact, retenant inutilement le sourire qui menaçait d'éclairer mon visage. Mais je ne pouvais pas cacher l'excitation qui faisait scintiller mes yeux.

À un moment donné, il détourna le regard, et ce dernier sembla atterrir sur mon cou ou légèrement en dessous. Plutôt que de me sentir gênée, j'en profitai pour laisser errer mes propres yeux.

J'entrevis les muscles fermes de son torse moulés dans son chandail, ses avant-bras forts et ses jambes croisées

Mon visage me chauffait et je dus combattre un sourire en prenant conscience à quel point il était magnifique.

Mais comme précédemment, ce fut fini trop rapidement et il retira sa main avant que je ne sois prête à la lâcher.

Il se leva pour partir, mais resta lorsque je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander s'il me croyait folle. Je devais savoir.

Même si je ne doutais pas qu'il avait été sincère avec moi lorsque nous revenions du poste, je devais l'entendre à nouveau, je voulais qu'il m'assure qu'il pensait que j'étais saine d'esprit.

Il parla du stress post-traumatique, et qu'ils ne me forceraient pas à me souvenirs des choses que ma mémoire cachait.

Sa compassion pour moi était incroyable, et j'étais plus que déconcertée, mais je réussis à dire un inadéquat _« Merci »_.

Ensuite, comme pour prouver la validité de sa promesse, il tendit la main pour effleurer tendrement ma joue avec ses doigts.

La trace de chaleur que sa main me fit tandis qu'elle glissa le long de ma peau m'enveloppa rapidement, et mon corps entier répondit au contact de ses doigts

Après ça, il sortit en me laissant comme d'habitude insatisfaite tout en en désirant plus.

Bien que je sois dans une chambre à coucher peu familière, dans un appartement peu familier avec un étranger virtuel (dont j'étais inexplicablement éprise), je m'endormis rapidement et passai une nuit sans faire de rêves depuis des années.

« Alors Bella, dit-moi comment tu as rencontré Lauren Mallory? »

Le nom me coupa automatiquement le souffle, comme si ma poitrine venait d'être écrasée par un coup de poing.

Dr Honaker était un petit homme grassouillet avec des cheveux poivre et sel. Il avait commencé la séance avec de simples questions en me demandant d'où je venais, et à mon grand soulagement, il était resté éloigné de comment mon père était mort.

Il hocha simplement la tête et présenta des excuses à peine audible lorsque je mentionnai de vagues détails sur les malheurs de ma famille.

Mais il me questionna rapidement sur la semaine précédant celle du meurtre.

J'eus de la difficulté à déglutir, et en joignant mes mains moites ensemble, j'essayai d'atténuer le serrement dans ma poitrine en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Je l'ai rencontré à la pharmacie où elle travaillait le jour où je suis arrivée en ville. J'allais juste acheter quelque chose à boire, mais elle était toute seule et nous avons commencé à parler. » Je m'arrêtai.

De son bureau en bois intimidant, le Dr Honaker me regardait, attendait que je poursuive, en me scrutant derrière ses lunettes à monture métallique.

« Elle m'a offert de rester avec elle, tant que je ne le disais pas à personne. Elle ne voulait pas d'ennui parce qu'elle hébergeait quelqu'un d'autre, bien que ce n'était que temporaire. »

La compréhension traversa son visage.

« C'est pourquoi tout le monde a été surpris de te trouver dans son armoire. Personne ne savait que tu restais là. »

Je hochai la tête. « C'était notre secret. »

Il se mit à écrire quelque chose dans un carnet en cuir à reliure noir avant de parler à nouveau.

« Alors, où étais-tu le jour du meurtre, Bella? Tu souviens-tu de quelque chose de cette journée là? »

Je sentais la panique augmenter dans ma colonne vertébrale. Une panique inexplicable et impossible à arrêter.

Le sujet déclencha de la sueur qui humidifia mon front et accéléra ma respiration ainsi que mon rythme cardiaque.

Mais surtout, il déclencha le vide dans mon esprit, et encore une fois, je ne vis que des flashs, comme si j'étais assise devant un écran de projection.

_Lait._

_Marguerites._

_Pissenlits._

_Un monstre debout dans l'obscurité._

_Un bruit sourd et moite qui me serra l'estomac._

Je clignai des yeux, puis ils errèrent sans but dans la pièce à la recherche de l'ange qui était introuvable.

L'effet apaisant de sa présence me manquait, et je me sentais complètement seule.

« J'étais là », m'étranglai-je.

« Mais tu ne te rappelles rien d'autres », me demanda-t-il.

J'apportai ma main tremblante à ma tempe. « Je ne… Je n'arrive pas à penser. »

« D'accord, calme-toi », dit-il doucement. « Essaie de me dire ce que tu vois. »

Ma respiration était hachurée et mis mes mains sur mes genoux. « Je vois un hommes, mais je ne sais pas s'il est réel. » Des larmes remplirent mes yeux et chaque fibre de mon corps tremblait violemment.

« À quoi ressemble-t-il? »

Je gémis silencieusement. « Je ne sais pas. Il est sombre. Je ne vois rien. »

_Il me terrifie. S'il te plaît, arrête._

« Est-il dans l'appartement avec toi, Bella? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Les mots étaient à peine intelligibles tandis que je combattais les larmes.

« Est-ce que tu as vue Lauren? », me poussa-t-il.

C'en était trop. Je sentais ma santé mentale glisser, et j'étais sur le bord de la perdre.

En me penchant vers l'avant, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains pour finalement permettre à mes larmes de couler.

« Je la vois debout… dans la chambre… mais je ne vois rien d'autre », dis-je entre deux sanglots.

C'était inutile. Plus j'essayais d'y penser, plus mon esprit reculait. Il me faisait la guerre tandis que j'essayais de surmonter la terreur paralysante qui s'infiltrait dans mon corps pour tenter de retrouver ce qu'il gardait enfermé.

Il soupira. « D'accord Bella. Nous allons nous arrêter. »

Il y avait toujours une douceur dans sa voix, mais il était clair qu'il était habitué aux réactions que je venais d'avoir. Et avec un hochement de tête, il griffonna à nouveau dans son carnet. Il termina et le referma en même temps que j'essuyais les larmes de mes yeux avec ma manche.

« Bella, tu éprouves le syndrome du stress post-traumatique. Essentiellement, cela signifie que tu as vécu quelque chose que ton cerveau ne peut pas gérer. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à faire que d'être patient et attendre que tes pensées se purifient toutes seules. »

J'étais bouleversée, mais je m'attendais à ce diagnostic, alors je soufflai : « Donc, je fais quoi maintenant? »

« Je vais te prescrire du Valium et nous nous reverrons. »

_Ouais, et quel en sera le sujet?_

Lorsque je sortis de l'immeuble délabrée après ma rencontre avec le Dr Honaker, mon humeur s'égaya rapidement lorsque mon regard se posa sur l'homme qui m'attendait.

Je n'avais que vaguement conscience de autres personnes sur le parking et je ne distinguai presque pas leur visage tandis que je me concentrais sur Edward qui était appuyé contre sa Volvo.

Avec un sourire sur son visage et son pistolet sur sa hanche, ses yeux semblaient me faire signe pour que je le rejoigne, et je me dirigeai vers lui volontiers.

Je ne fis aucune tentative pour cacher mon sourire grandissant tandis que je m'approchais de lui, en sachant que nous serions bientôt seuls dans son appartement à nouveau.

* * *

Alors voilà pour la suite de cette belle histoire que vous semblez aimer vous aussi.

Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	6. Le cauchemar

Bonjour tout le monde. Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre assiduité sur mes traductions. Sans vous, je ne serais pas en train d'écrire ses lignes, alors merci d'être là. Je suis contente du succès de cette traduction all human. Je vois qu'un Edward Inspecteur vous intéresse… Vous n'êtes pas les seules. Moi aussi il me plaît bien cet Edward.

Merci à : Mariefandetwilight – Rpatz – diana – caro30 – Soleil83 – caropat07 – Mrs Esmee Cullen – chouchoumag – Imaginaire-de-kiki – elo-didie – Soleil – Em 81 – eliloulou – bettypoussin – Elodie Breuse – lia3011 – PatiewSnow – chrys63

**Ariane :** Petite coquine va… – **Bettypoussin** : Contente que ça te plaise. Aimes-tu Edward inspecteur? – **Diana** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma traduction. Merci de ta review. – **PatiewSnow** : Merci de ta review. Mais ne sois pas trop frustrée… Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent… lol! – **Soleil** : Je ne crois pas que Bella voudrait te laisser sa place…

Les personnages appartiennent à SM, mais l'histoire appartient à JandMsMommy.

Maintenant, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Les cauchemars les plus effrayants sont ceux qui se moquent de vous_

_~ Moi_

BPOV

_C'était un rêve et mon père, Charlie, buvait encore. Donc, c'était plutôt un cauchemar. Lorsqu'il commençait à rire pour n'importe quoi, il était clair qu'il avait atteint son niveau maximal d'intoxication._

_Le chaos de cette nuit en particulier qui était représentée dans ce rêve commença lorsque j'entrai dans le salon et que mon père me lança une bouteille de bière vide en riant de son rire maniaque. La bouteille me frappa dans l'estomac et je tombai vers l'arrière._

_Je lui demandai où était ma mère et il me répondit : « Comme si je le savais. Maintenant, bouge ton cul jusqu'à la cuisine et va me chercher une autre bière. »_

_La bouteille qui avait atteint mon estomac m'avait fait mal et des larmes se formaient dans mes yeux tandis que je faisais mon chemin vers le réfrigérateur. Avant même d'avoir mis ma main sur la poignée, sa voix ivre retentit à nouveau._

_« Putain, qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps? »_

_Je me figeai._

_S'il te plaît, ne vient pas ici._

_Le temps s'arrêta tandis que j'attendais son prochain mouvement. J'entendais ma respiration qui était rapide et le claquement de ses bottes qui devenait aussi fort et menaçant qu'un marteau piqueur._

_Et soudainement, ses doigts sales se resserrèrent sur mon épaule et je fus jeter sur le sol de céramique. La douleur résonna dans ma tête lorsqu'elle cogna puissamment contre le plancher dur._

_Je regardai le visage de mon père, et il rit à nouveau._

_« Lève-toi. Tu as l'air d'une idiote, couchée sur le plancher. »_

_Sa voix résonnait, comme s'il parlait dans un tunnel, et ma vision devint floue lorsque j'essayai de lui obéir et de me lever. J'en fus incapable, et une fois sur mes genoux, je m'effondrai à nouveau, atterrissant sur le dos._

_Lorsque je l'entendis rire encore plus fort, je sus qu'il m'observait et qu'il était amusé par la cruauté qu'il m'imposait._

_Je restai étendue sur le dos et souhaitai qu'il me tue enfin pour m'épargner cette douleur, cette indignité._

_Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et il disparut derrière la porte._

_« Merde », cria-t-il. « Je n'ai plus de bière! »_

_Il claqua la porte._

_Je restai immobile. Ma tête palpitait et le plafond tournait. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans la terre._

_Oh, comme j'aurais souhaité pouvoir le faire._

_Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, je me rappelai avoir commencé à dériver tandis que j'étais allongée sur le plancher, tout mon être voulait s'évader, et mes yeux se fermèrent._

_Une seconde plus tard, je me mis à crier, lorsque je sentis ses doigts saisir mon avant bras pour me forcer à me lever. Le goût de la peur dans ma bouche était si puissant que je faillis m'étrangler en étant prise d'un vertige tandis que ma main cherchait quelque chose pour que je m'accroche._

_« Je t'ai dit de te lever, jeune fille! », cracha-t-il. « Dieu que tu es inutile! »_

_Je ne répondis rien et me cramponnai au four car maintenant toute la pièce tournait. Je respirai par le nez, et cela me prenait tout ma volonté pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur mon visage._

_La douleur dans ma tête devenait de plus en plus localisée, mais elle ne faiblissait pas du tout; elle était lancinante et présente à un endroit particulier à l'arrière de ma tête, alors j'y plaçai ma main._

_Ce terrible rêve apporta tous les souvenirs de cette nuit avec lui._

_Le souvenir du sang sur mes doigts après avoir touché mon cuir chevelu blessé._

_Le souvenir du rire de mon père lorsqu'il était saoul._

_Et le souvenir de lui se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée en m'informant qu'il allait chercher de la bière et qu'il reviendrait dans une heure._

_C'était la dernière nuit que je vis mon père en vie._

_Il sortit de la maison en me laissant avec les mots d'adieu qui ne cessent de hanter mes cauchemars depuis._

_« Lorsque je reviendrai, je pourrais rapporter mon pistolet et je pourrais l'utiliser… sur toi ou sur moi. »_

Je fus tiré du sommeil en criant d'une voix inhumaine.

Cela ressemblait à un « cri d'animal mort » comme ont dit.

Un frisson me traversa immédiatement et je sentis des sueurs froides couler sur ma peau tandis que je me laissai retomber sur la literie déjà trempée.

Je n'étais pas sûre de où j'étais. Tout ce que j'enregistrais, c'était le son de mes cris, la terreur qu'avait provoquée les derniers mots de mon père et le fait que je me sentais complètement seule.

Puis soudainement, je fus entourée. Je fus enfermée dans ce qui me semblait être un millier de bras, et chacun m'offrait du réconfort.

Je ne voyais que l'ombre qui me tenait, et je ne savais rien, sauf que j'étais en sécurité.

Puis sa voix traversa mes cris. « Bella, ça va. Je suis ici. »

EPOV

J'étais dans mon lit lorsqu'un cri perçant me tira du sommeil. Le son me fit presque sortir de mon corps. N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, je paniquai. Je ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir comme j'aurais normalement dû le faire, et me précipitai dans la chambre de Bella, désirant la débarrasser de ce qui la faisait crier comme ça.

J'y voyais à peine dans la faible lueur qui passait à travers les stores de la fenêtre, mais ses cris perçants m'aidèrent à la trouver sans difficulté.

Je la rejoignis rapidement et m'assis sur le lit. Je m'étendis pour enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille avant la rapprocher immédiatement vers moi.

Je commençai à la bercer doucement et à faire de petits cercles sur son dos tandis qu'elle se cramponnait à moi en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou tout en continuant à pleurer fort. Je ne pouvais pas en être certain, mais la façon qu'elle avait de me tenir me laissait supposer qu'elle réalisait que c'était moi, alors je décidai de dire quelque chose.

« Bella, ça va. Je suis ici. »

Alors la pire et la meilleur des choses qui pouvait arriver, arriva.

D'abord, elle dit mon nom d'une voix étranglée qui me brisa le cœur. Ensuite, elle se recula, et avec une force délectable qui me secoua presque le cœur, elle écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne.

Au moment où nos lèvres connectèrent, je fus submergé par la stupeur, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le désir que je ressentais pour elle et que j'avais tenté de retenir se manifesta à nouveau. Et même si je savais que j'aurais dû, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à briser le baiser.

Durant la demi-minute où nos visages furent pressés l'un contre l'autre, l'atmosphère changea.

La vague d'anxiété et de peur qui s'était écrasée dans la chambre avait disparue. Et tout fut soudainement silencieux, excepté pour le bruit habituel de l'horloge sur le mur et celui de l'air soufflé par le ventilateur au dessus de nos têtes.

Durant tout ce temps, je gardai mes yeux hermétiquement fermés et une ligne se forma sur mon front tandis que je combattis de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui retourner le baiser.

Je perdis finalement cette bataille et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'absorbai autant que je le pouvais sa bouche sucrée avant qu'elle ne mette brusquement fin au baiser et que sa tête retourne dans le creux de mon cou avec un soupir exaspéré.

Bien qu'il n'ait duré que quelques secondes, le baiser laissa sa marque sur moi. Mes lèvres me brûlèrent et mon esprit chancelait entre l'exaltation et la frustration.

Je savais que nous venions de franchir une frontière, que nous étions maintenant en territoire dangereux et que ne serions probablement pas en mesure de revenir en arrière.

Le minuscule échange physique que nous venions de partager était l'expérience la plus intime de ma vie. J'avais connu beaucoup de femmes qui criaient durant l'orgasme, mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec l'intensité silencieuse du baiser que Bella venait de me donner.

Même si j'étais confus, je savais que je ne pourrais pas mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'avait poussé à m'embrasser. Et peu importe si elle avait agi par impulsion ou parce qu'elle était ébranlée, j'étais étonné par son manque total d'inhibition et par sa capacité à me faire frémir juste en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je continuai à lui dire : « chut » tout en serrant les dents et en gardant la mâchoire serrée pour essayer de retrouver mon calme.

Elle finit par se calmer, et je continuai à la tenir dans mes bras. Je lui demandai : « Est-que ça va? »

Elle renifla. « Pas vraiment. »

« Veux-tu en parler? »

« Je rêvais de la dernière nuit où j'ai vu mon père avant qu'il meure. » Elle s'arrêta, renifla à nouveau, puis prit une profonde inspiration. « Quand mon père buvait, il… je veux dire…. Il riait beaucoup et devenait violent. »

J'expirai fortement, comprenant la signification de ses mots, et n'aimant déjà pas son défunt père. « Donc, il te frappait? »

Elle secoua la tête contre mon cou. « Pas à chaque fois. Seulement lorsque j'essayais de lui parler. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

_Seulement lorsqu'elle essayait de lui parler?... Et c'est supposé être correcte ça?_

« Ce n'est pas bien qu'il t'ait frappé, Bella », lui dis-je doucement.

Elle réfléchit passivement à mes mots et continua. « Avant de quitter la maison dans son pick-up cette nuit-là, il m'a menacé avec son arme à feu. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. »

_Un accident._ Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire précédemment.

J'étais en colère. En colère contre ce fils de pute parce qu'il l'avait traité horriblement, et parce qu'il avait menacé sa vie et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mérité ça. Le fait qu'il était mort était presque un soulagement parce que j'aurais été tenté de le traquer et de le tuer moi-même.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de dompter mon animosité grandissante.

Elle se recula légèrement pour que mes mains n'enveloppent plus sa taille, mais reste toute de même légèrement dessus.

Nous étions face à face maintenant. La trace de ses larmes brillait sur son visage sous la lumière pâle et je les essuyai avec mes pouces.

« Bella, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un des Valium que le Dr Honaker t'a prescrit? », lui demandai-je en sachant que ce serait le meilleur moyen d'atténuer son stress.

Son expression devint effrayée et je commençai à m'inquiéter.

« Je n'aime pas être droguée. »

« Ça t'aiderait à dormir », lui dis-je doucement pour essayer de la raisonner. Mais quelque chose me frappa et je fus soudainement rongé par la curiosité. Son aversion pour les docteurs et les médicaments était évidente, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'idée de demander pourquoi.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? »

Elle me regarda avec méfiance. « D'accord. »

« Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas les médecins et les médicaments? »

Elle détourna son attention et regarda en bas, vers ses genoux. « J'ai dû parler aux médecins après la mort de mon père. Je leur ai dit à propos des abus et de la boisson. Alors, ils m'ont demandé s'il avait déjà… abusé de moi. Je leur ai dit que non. Mais ils ont quand même vérifié. »

Visiblement, elle devenait mal à l'aise. Sa respiration s'accélérait et de nouvelles larmes commencèrent à se former. Je sentais ma propre gorge me bruler tandis que j'étais consumé de sympathie pour elle. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait vécu tant de chose et qui réussissait à le gérer. Après ce qu'elle venait de partager avec moi, je ne pouvais pas la blâmer de ne pas aimer les médecins et de ne pas vouloir prendre des médicaments; trop de souvenirs en ressortait.

Je baissai la tête pour me rapprocher de la sienne, voulant qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi. « Je comprends », chuchotai-je, laissant tomber la question du Valium pour ne pas qu'elle soit plus bouleversée.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant légèrement avant de me remercier.

Je calculai soigneusement mes prochains mots. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je serais là pour elle, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

Je la regardai dans les yeux en lui demandant nerveusement : « Est-ce que ça va aller? Ou as-tu besoin que je reste? Je reste assis dans cette chambre toute la nuit si tu me le demande. »

Tout d'abord, elle ne répondit pas, mais elle me regarda, en silence et abasourdit. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire maladroit et léger.

« Euh… », commença-t-elle. « Ça va, Edward. Ça devrait aller maintenant. D'habitude, les cauchemars ne viennent qu'une fois par nuit », dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ses mots n'apaisèrent pas mes inquiétudes, et je me préparai pour vivre une nuit agitée.

Je lui assurai que je reviendrais si elle avait besoin de moi et je quittai la pièce en ayant l'impression de sortir d'un rêve.

Le choc de notre chaste baiser me fit presque penser que je l'avais imaginé. Mais je savais qu'il était réel et je savais que ce n'était pas bien.

Les sentiments que je ressentais pour Bella étaient tout à fait inappropriés. Mon travail était de la protéger et de lui fournir un endroit où rester. Je n'étais pas sensé ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Mais même si je voulais essayer de combattre mes sentiments, je savais qu'ils s'étaient solidifiés au moment où ses lèvres avaient touchées les miennes.

J'allai dans ma chambre à contre cœur, mais tout ce que je désirais, c'était rester avec elle pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité, et aussi, tout simplement parce que je ressentais le désir de rester près d'elle.

Je restai éveillé dans mon lit, redoutant la journée à venir, qui allait être difficile. Je devais passer la journée sur la scène de crime, donc loin de Bella.

La scène de crime ne nous avait rien donnée. La police scientifique n'avait identifié aucune empreinte identifiable (des gants avaient probablement été utilisés), pas de fibres ni poils, et tout le sang dans la pièce correspondait à l'ADN de celui de la victime.

C'était la première journée que Newton et moi étions autorisé à revenir sur la scène de crime, mais nous avions peur que cela ne serve à rien. Nous avions vérifié avec les voisins, et ils avaient tous des alibis. La famille ne semblait pas connaître un potentiel ennemi ou un amoureux avec lequel elle venait tout juste de rompre.

Lauren Mallory semblait être une bonne personne.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et remarquâmes l'endroit où le corps de Lauren Mallory avait été. Bien sûr, il n'y était plus, mais une grande tâche brunâtre avait pris sa place.

Ensuite, l'armoire où j'avais trouvée Bella attira mon attention et je haletai tandis qu'un chevauchement de souvenirs inonda mon esprit. La plupart d'entre eux montrait diverses expression de panique sur son visage tandis qu'elle était assise à l'intérieur.

« Cullen », entendis-je Newton m'appeler. Il était en arrière de moi.

Je clignai des yeux, repoussant son visage de mes pensées pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mon travail. « Ouais. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bientôt te mettre au travail? », se moqua-t-il.

_Va te faire enculer, connard!_

« Je travail, Newton! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« J'appelle ça faire le tour. Tu sais, une partie du travail. »

Je me tournai vers lui. Mon pied avait envie de rencontrer ses couilles d'une façon agressive.

Je ricanai en secouant la tête. « Alors, faisons une petite promenade, recrue. »

Nous commençâmes au salon où Newton ensacha un reçu qu'il trouva sur la table basse qui était daté du jour présumé de l'assassinat.

« Donc Cullen, j'ai entendu dire que la fille Swan reste avec toi. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, et alors? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Rien. Elle est jolie. Je me demandais juste si ta politique personnelle c'était de mélanger le travail avec le plaisir. »

Je rétrécis mon regard en le regardant. « Newton, je le dirais qu'une seule fois; il ne se passe rien, et ferme-là, compris? »

Il leva ses mains en signe d'abandon et se mit à rire. « Eh mec, ta susceptibilité en dit long, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai plus rien là-dessus. »

Je hochai la tête, satisfait qu'il ne dise au moins plus rien, et me dirigeai vers la petite cuisine.

Un verre vide avec un cerne blanc au fond se trouvait sur le comptoir. Je l'ensachai lui aussi en sachant qu'il n'avait probablement pas d'importance.

Des marguerites et des pissenlits légèrement flétries étaient dans un vase posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je les regardais passivement et j'étais sur le point de tourner la tête lorsque quelque chose dans la lumière du soleil attira mon attention.

J'avançai, le regard fixé sur un point au-delà du vase contenant les fleurs.

Je regardai le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre, là où la poussière s'était accumulée au fil du temps. Le soleil illuminait quelque chose dans cette poussière, quelque chose qui aurait facilement pu passer inaperçu par des yeux inattentifs.

Je plissai les yeux et me penchai sur le comptoir pour obtenir une meilleure vue.

« C'est intéressant. »

* * *

Alors, voilà pour ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward a bien pu trouver?

J'ai besoin de plus de temps que je pensais pour me rétablir. Je reprends la traduction tranquillement pas vite. J'ai mis presque 2 semaines pour traduire les 3 pages qu'il me restait à faire sur ce chapitre + la correction. Donc je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, ni le prochain chapitre d'Edward's Eclipse, mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas. Si je ne poste pas d'ici là, je vous souhaite de passer de joyeuses fêtes.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	7. Le jeu

Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous souhaite une Bonne Année 2011.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réponde à vos reviews, mais je les ai toutes lues avec bonheur. Merci infiniment. Maintenant, place au chapitre. Qu'à bien pu trouver Edward sur le rebord de la fenêtre?

* * *

_At the still point of the turning world._

_Neither flesh nor fleshless;_

_Neither from nor towards;_

_at the still point, there the dance is,_

_But neither arrest nor movement._

_~ T.S. Eliot_

EPOV

L'homme avec un regard méfiant assis en face du Sergent Banner et moi était grand et maigre et il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

C'était le propriétaire de Lauren Mallory.

Les empreintes de deux de ses doigts avaient été prélevées sur la fenêtre extérieure de l'appartement de Lauren Mallory. Il était maintenant assis devant nous et remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise – c'était suspicieux – pendant que nous l'interrogions à fond.

« Alors M. Aro, connaissiez-vous bien Lauren Mallory? », demanda le Sergent Banner.

« Pas très bien. Elle était juste une locataire. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom », dit-il.

Je l'observais parler pour essayer de lire en lui. Je vis la culpabilité dans ses yeux, mais à ce stade, je ne pouvais pas dire avec certitude qu'il mentait.

Je maintenais mon regard sur lui, et lorsqu'enfin il me regarda, sa réaction put facilement être traduite. Son regard fuyant me disait qu'il avait peur et qu'il était intimidé.

« Nous voulons savoir pourquoi vos empreintes se trouvent sur le rebord de la fenêtre », dis-je ostensiblement.

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai peinturé le mur extérieur il y a deux semaines. J'ai dû y mettre ma main à un moment donné. »

Je regardai le Sergent et il me regarda lui aussi.

_Ce gars raconte des conneries._

Le sourire satisfait sur son visage indiquait qu'il était d'accord, et il s'adressa M. Aro à nouveau.

« Nous savons que ces empreintes ne sont là que depuis quelques jours. »

« Comment le savez-vous? », demanda M. Aro, septique.

« C'est notre job de savoir », répondis-je.

Pour quelqu'un ayant la capacité, il était clair que les empreintes n'était pas là depuis deux semaines. En fait, il était fort peu probable qu'elles y étaient depuis plus d'une semaine. Il y avait une distinction très claire entre les empreintes et la poussière qui les entouraient.

« Venez en au fait M. Aro Vous étiez à cette fenêtre très récemment. Maintenant, dites-nous pourquoi », lui dit le Sergent Banner.

Depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce avec mon supérieur et l'homme svelte, j'avais réussi à rester impassible. Toutes mes pensées étaient restées axées sur le travail, excepté l'image fugace de Bella qui s'aventurait dans mon esprit.

J'étais préoccupé à propos d'elle depuis que j'étais parti travailler ce matin. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte de sa chambre pour la voir dormir paisiblement, libre de tous cauchemars.

Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes avaient retenues mon attention et m'avaient immédiatement rappelées le baiser que nous avions partagé quelques heures auparavant. J'avais soudainement pu sentir le goût de ses lèvres à nouveau. Ce n'était pas un goût distinct, mais c'était Bella, alors il pouvait rivaliser avec un bon vin.

Je m'étais rappelé de ses doigts qui s'étaient autour de mon cou lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé et comment cela avait fait frémir tout mon corps. Mes sentiments pour elle dépassaient ma logique et durant le reste de la nuit je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre que mon désir de l'embrasser encore… et encore… et encore.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à ces choses-là tandis que nous interrogions M. Aro. J'avais réussi durant la majeure partie de l'interrogatoire à ne pas me demander ce qu'elle faisait toute la journée sans moi et à éviter de m'inquiéter. Mais l'histoire que raconta l'homme aux yeux louche ramena Bella au premier rang dans mon esprit et sa sécurité fut remise en question.

« Parfois, lorsque je ne suis pas fatigué, je fais des rondes de nuit. Vous savez, pour m'assurer que personne ne fait de problème ou quelque chose dans le genre. » Il se trémoussa nerveusement sur sa chaise. « Il y a cinq jours, vers dix heures, j'ai entendu crier de l'appartement de mademoiselle Mallory. J'ai reconnu la voix de cette dernière, alors je me suis approché, n'étant pas sûr de devoir m'interposer ou de simplement poursuivre ma ronde. Mais quelque chose a été jeter et j'ai entendu du verre se briser. »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et se racla la gorge. « J'ai en quelque sorte… couru vers la fenêtre pour regarder ce qui se passait à l'intérieur parce que j'avais peur que quelqu'un soit blessé. Mais alors, les cris ont tout simplement cessés, et lorsque j'ai regardé, j'ai vu une fille balayer le verre sur le sol. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais je savais que ce n'était pas mademoiselle Mallory. »

« Était-ce B… mademoiselle Swan? », demandai-je, incapable de contrôler mon appréhension.

Ce n'était plus à propos de le questionner sur ce qu'il savait ou sur son implication dans l'affaire. Cela venait de se transformer en quelque chose d'autre pour moi. Il me donnait des pièces du puzzle que Bella n'avait pas encore révélées.

L'entendre parler de ces mystérieux cris et du verre briser me serra l'estomac tandis qu'une liste croissante de question à propos de Bella augmentait. Qui criait après qui? Pourquoi quelque chose avait-il était jeté? Et pourquoi ce putain de mec avait-il attendu aussi longtemps avant de nous parler? Que nous cachait-il?

« Lorsque je vous ai vu sortir de l'appartement avec elle ce jour-là, je l'ai reconnu comme étant la fille que j'ai vu, alors oui. »

« Mais vous ne savez pas si la jeune Mallory criait à mademoiselle Swan? », demanda le Sergent Banner.

« Je n'ai aucune idée après qui elle criait », répondit M. Aro.

« Avez-vous entendu ce qui as été dit? »

« Non, je n'ai rien discerné. »

« Et vous dites que c'était il y a cinq jour? »

Un moment de silence rempli de tension passa tandis que les yeux plein d'inquiétude de M. Aro errèrent dans la pièce. Puis, le Sergent posa la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas présenté plus tôt avec cette information? »

Une fois encore, l'homme commença à remuer nerveusement, et je le fixai du regard. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment important. »

« Ça ne répond pas à la question », dis-je sévèrement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à ma soudaine réplique. « Eh bien… je me suis simplement arrêté à l'appartement au cas où elle aurait besoin de mon aide. Je n'ai pas voulu être blâmé pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. »

Le Sergent Banner s'adressa à lui de nouveau. « Après que vous ayez vu mademoiselle Swan dans l'appartement ce soir-là, l'avez-vous revue ou saviez-vous qu'elle vivait avec mademoiselle Mallory? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais revu jusqu'à ce que vous la fassiez sortir le l'appartement. »

Sa réponse était trop rapide, suspecte, mais comme auparavant, je ne pouvais pas être certain qu'il mentait. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne pouvais lui faire entièrement confiance.

Il ne serait pas exagéré d'utilisé le mot « paranoïa » pour décrire ma réaction lorsqu'il avait raconté son histoire avec Bella et Lauren. Soudainement, penser que Bella était seule, me flanqua une de ces trouille.

Cet homme basané l'avait vu, et à partir de maintenant, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus à un suspect. S'il était impliqué, il lui suffisait de poser quelques questions pour connaître l'emplacement de mon appartement, là où se trouvait l'unique témoin.

Mon inquiétude fut validée lorsque je quittai le bâtiment à la nuit tombée et que le Sergent Banner m'arrêta pour me rappeler une fois encore de garder Bella près de moi et saine et sauf.

J'agréai aisément et pris une profonde respiration pour écarter la colère que je ressentais en regardant M. Aro partir car nous n'avions aucune raison valable de le retenir.

Tandis que je conduisais à travers la ville, le brouillard était si épais que les voitures en sens inverse semblaient apparaître comme par magie. C'était conduire comme dans le néant, ce qui symbolisait parfaitement ma situation actuelle.

L'enquête était pratiquement au point mort. Aucune piste solide, ni élément de preuve, et un témoin qui était trop traumatisé pour parler – si elle savait quelque chose.

Pire encore, inexplicablement j'avais de forts sentiments pour ce témoin et j'étais constamment ravagé par l'inquiétude. Le serrement qui pesait sur ma poitrine refusait de se détendre, même lorsque je sortis de la voiture pour aller chercher le dîner pour moi et Bella. J'avais hâte d'arriver à la maison, mais je supposais qu'elle était trop timide pour fouiller dans ma cuisine pour de la nourriture.

J'arrivai à l'appartement pour y trouver Bella assise sur le lit dans sa chambre en train de lire un de mes livres parlant de crime, le dos appuyé sur un oreiller. Elle portait la même robe blanche que le jour où je l'avais trouvé dans l'armoire, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas été trop timide et qu'elle avait utilisé ma machine à laver et mon sèche linge. Ses jambes d'un blanc crémeux étaient allongées devant elle et croisées au niveau des chevilles. Je souris en la regardant attentivement étudier le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, admirant sa beauté discrète, mais immense. Elle ne possédait pas le glamour habituel et le flashy d'une femme séduisante. Il n'y avait aucun rouge à lèvre rouge vif, aucun eye-liner noir et ses cheveux n'étaient pas finement soignés. Mais rien de tout cela ne pourrait rivaliser avec les yeux hypnotisant de Bella, sa peau translucide ou ses pleines lèvres roses qui étaient assorties au rosé de ses joues.

« Tu es intéressée par le _Monstre de Florence_? », lui demandai-je de l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle poussa un cri et le livre lui tomba des mains pour se retrouver sur le sol.

Je fis un pas en avant, regrettant d'avoir parlé aussi abruptement et de l'avoir effrayée. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

En retenant son souffle, elle répondit : « Ça va. Je ne t'ai juste pas entendu entrer. »

Je restai debout, silencieux, tandis que l'incertitude emplie la pièce et que je n'étais pas sûr de quoi faire ensuite.

Une occasion de reprendre la parole se présenta lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser le livre sur le sol. « Alors, tu connais le _Monstre de Florence_? »

Elle regardait le livre qui documentait l'un des plus tristement célèbre cas de tueur en série à Florence en Italie. « Pas vraiment. J'étais simplement curieuse. Désolé, je n'ai pas demandé. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Pendant que tu es ici, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

Ses lèvres se courbèrent dans son magnifique sourire maladroit.

« Merci. Je m'en souviendrai. »

Le sourire que seul elle savait faire exposa ses deux dents d'en avant me séduit et sembla se rapprocher de moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour lutter contre l'envie de me rapprocher d'elle et pointai vers la cuisine. « Euh, j'ai apporté le dîner pour nous. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Seulement des hamburgers et des frites. »

« Oh. Merci Edward. Je l'apprécie vraiment », dit-elle doucement.

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais rapidement prendre une douche et changer de vêtement. J'en ai pour une minute et ensuite nous mangerons. »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant encore, et j'allai dans ma chambre. J'enlevai mon arme et l'étui de ma ceinture ainsi que mes vêtements de travail. Je pris une douche puis enfilai un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt blanc.

Avec l'éventuelle participation de M. Aro, je jonglai avec l'idée de garder mon arme plus près plutôt que de la mettre dans ma table de nuit. Je choisis encore une fois de ne pas mettre le cran de sureté pour la nuit, et la glissai dans le petit tiroir.

Lorsque je retournai dans le salon, Bella était timidement assise sur le canapé et jouait distraitement avec l'ourlet de sa robe tout en me regardant m'approcher d'elle.

BPOV

J'étais intimement convaincue que je n'absorberais jamais complètement toute la beauté d'Edward. À la seconde où il entra dans la pièce, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

La lumière jaune orange qu'émettait la lampe de table reflétait sur ses cheveux mouillés, les faisant briller. Et ses joues étaient rougies par la vapeur chaude de la douche.

Je savais qu'il allait y avoir un malaise entre nous à cause de la nuit dernière, lorsque j'avais fait un cauchemar. En raison de l'état émotionnel dans lequel je m'étais réveillée, je ne pourrais jamais être certaine de la chronologie des évènements, mais je savais que je l'avais embrassé.

Même avant d'avoir été totalement consciente qu'il était la source de mon confort immédiat, j'avais été tout simplement ravie de ne pas avoir été seule. Je m'étais sentie horrifiée, triste, soulagée et heureuse en même temps. C'était un moment où sublime et terrible allaient de pair.

Puis il avait parlé et j'avais su que c'était lui. Je m'étais soudainement rappelée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, et les mots de mon père avaient été réduits au silence pour être remplacer par les battements du cœur d'Edward et de son souffle contre mon oreille tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.

Je ne pouvais pas surmonter les émotions renversantes que j'éprouvais, alors j'avais reculé ma tête pour pratiquement accoster sa bouche avec un baiser.

Je n'avais pas vu son visage, ni son expression, mais le choc était évident dans sa réaction. Ses lèvres étaient restées serrées, insensible, et ses mains avaient arrêtées leurs mouvements dans mon dos.

Mais à ma grande surprise, j'avais senti sa bouche se presser contre la mienne juste avant que je retire brusquement la mienne et que je rayonne silencieusement de joie.

Je le regardais se diriger vers moi, toujours assise sur le canapé, et je pouvais presque entendre nos pensées similaires sur le chaste, mais pourtant torride, baiser que nous avions partagé. Je savais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulions le mentionner. J'espérais seulement que peut-être il savait pourquoi je l'avais embrassé et que je n'aurais pas à en parler.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à moins de quatre pieds devant moi. Son corps parfait me dominait et il avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

_Oh mon Dieu…_

« Es-tu prête à manger? », me demanda-t-il doucement.

J'arrachai mon regard de lui et scannai maladroitement la pièce. « Bien sûr. »

Il ouvrit le chemin vers la cuisine. Je portai la robe blanche à nouveau, ce qui me mettait encore un peu mal à l'aise à cause de la façon dont elle moulait mon corps et du décolleté qu'elle exposait. Et plus d'une fois, lorsque je me penchais pour prendre une bouchée de mon hamburger, j'entrevis Edward assez longtemps pour le voir regarder ma poitrine tandis que ma robe décolla de ma peau. Ne sachant pas à exactement à quel point il voyait – peut-être – mes seins, je rougis de honte à chaque fois.

Nous mangeâmes considérablement en silence. Les seuls sons étaient ceux de nos mastications et de quelques ricanements lorsque des morceaux de nourriture tombèrent de l'une nos bouches et sur le plancher. Lorsque nous eûmes terminés, je l'aidai à nettoyer la cuisine pour ensuite le suivre jusqu'au salon où nous nous assîmes côte à côte sur le canapé.

« Que veux-tu faire maintenant, Bella? », me demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchis durant un moment. « Je ne sais pas. Euh, as-tu des jeux? »

Il haussa les sourcils et immédiatement je me sentis stupide d'avoir proposé quelque chose d'aussi enfantin.

Il sourit nerveusement. « Des jeux? »

Je hochai timidement la tête tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus.

« Je pense que j'en ai un. Je vais aller le chercher. »

Il se leva du canapé et disparut de la pièce.

_Un jeu, Bella? À quoi diable as-tu pensé?_

Il revint dans la pièce avec la tête vers le sol, apportant une boîte qui me fut tout de suite familière.

_Jenga vérité ou défi. _(N/T : Le bon vieux Jenga recyclé en un genre de vérité ou conséquence. Il y a des planches rouges, vertes et couleurs bois. Sur les vertes, il y a des questions et des défis sur les rouges.)

« As-tu déjà joué à ça? », me demanda-t-il en se rassoyant à côté de moi.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que ça te va? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de jouer. C'est le seul jeu que je possède. »

Je secouai timidement la tête. « Non, ça va. Nous pouvons jouer. »

Nous nous déplaçâmes sur le sol pour nous mettre l'un en face de l'autre, assis sur nos genoux. Il construisit la tour de bloc en empilant en alternance les petites planches rouges, vertes et en bois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée.

« Vas-y d'abord », offrit-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et choisis un bloc vert, me sentant plus à l'aise de répondre à une vérité que de prendre une chance avec un défi.

« Ça dit : Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le plus sur la personne assise à côté de vous? »

_Tout…_

« Euh… », commençai-je en faisant attention de maintenir mon regard loin de lui. « Je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment répondre avec certitude. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que je te connais encore assez bien pour ça. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je l'entendais jusque dans mes oreilles, et bien que je sentais ses yeux sur moi, je ne pouvais pas le regarder. J'avais peur de lui donner accès à mes pensées.

« Bella », commença-t-il d'un ton calme et sérieux. « Une partie des règles stipule que si les autres joueurs ne sont pas satisfaits d'une réponse donnée, une meilleure réponse doit être donnée. Et je ne suis pas satisfait de cette réponse. »

Je levai les yeux pour rencontrer les siens et fus étonnée par son comportement. Il était légèrement penché vers moi, comme s'il attendait que je lui dise un secret. Ses yeux couleurs émeraude étaient tendres, mais ses sourcils n'en formaient plus qu'un, ce qui formait un pli dans son front.

Tout comme je l'avais prévu, le regarder me donna l'impression qu'il pouvait voir mon âme et je ne pus m'empêcher de parler honnêtement.

« J'aime me… sentir en sécurité avec toi. Et tu me regardes comme si je n'étais pas différente du reste de monde. »

Le pli de son front disparut et son visage montra une expression de confusion. Il se pencha vers l'arrière, sur ses talons, et dit simplement : « Bonne réponse. »

« À ton tour », lui rappelai-je les joues en feu.

Il tira une planche verte et lit les mots.

« Quelle est la chose que la plupart des gens ne savent pas sur vous? » Il me regarda. « Probablement que j'ai été adopté. »

Je fus étonnée par sa révélation et attendis qu'il en dise plus.

« Mes parents nous ont adoptés moi, mon frère et ma sœur lorsque j'avais quatre ans. Mon frère Emmett avait six ans, et Alice en avait deux. » Il s'arrêta et déglutit difficilement. « Nos parents ont été tué à bout portant après avoir été volé dans une rue un soir à Seattle. Ce n'est pas… quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude de parler. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir la vielle douleur qu'il y avait dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de la perte de ses parents, et avec empathie, je tendis la main en contournant la pile de bloc pour rencontrer l'une des siennes.

« Je suis désolée », murmurai-je.

Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains jointes et caressa délicatement mes doigts avec son pouce.

« Merci. J'ai de bons parents maintenant. Ils s'appellent Carlisle et Esmé. Carlisle est un médecin urgentiste à Seattle. »

« Oh », dis-je aimablement. « Et ton frère et ta sœur. Où sont-ils? »

« Ils sont aussi à Seattle. Ils sont tous les deux mariés. Alice est mariée à mon meilleur ami, Jasper, et Emmett et marié à la sœur jumelle de Jasper, Rosalie. » Il releva les yeux de sur nos mains vers mon visage. « Je suis le seul célibataire restant de la famille. »

Son commentaire me fit rire et je regardai nos mains tandis qu'il continuait à caresser doucement mes doigts. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre en regardant cela et mon corps entier se réchauffa d'excitation.

« Peut-être que tu vas les rencontrer un jour », ajouta-t-il abruptement.

Je ramenai mes yeux sur lui.

_Rencontrer sa famille?_

J'étais septique. La simple politesse aurait pu être sa première raison pour en avoir parlé, même si j'espérais qu'il l'avait dit parce qu'il voulait que cela se produise.

Étant incertaine de ses motivations je lui répondis en disant : « Ce serait bien. »

« C'est à ton tour Bella », me dit-il en libérant ma main après l'avoir serrée.

Dès qu'il retira sa main, la mienne se sentit anormalement vide, comme si nos mains s'appartenaient l'une à l'autre et faisait partie d'un tout.

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré et tendis la main pour prendre un autre bloc vert, manquant encore de courage pour prendre un rouge.

« Racontez votre premier baiser. Eh bien, c'est facile. J'avais douze ans. Il en avait quatorze. Il m'a tiré contre lui et a assailli ma bouche. C'était dégoûtant. Fin de l'histoire », terminai-je en riant.

Il rit avec moi, mais quelque chose semblait retenue. Nous nous observâmes attentivement, comme si nous nous complaisions dans le plaisir innocent du moment.

La situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions depuis quelques jours fondit à travers nos rires partagés, et nous cessâmes d'être « détective » et « témoin ».

Pour l'instant, nous devînmes Edward et Bella, deux personnes apprenant à se connaître en jouant à une partie de Jenga vérité ou défi en se tenant sporadiquement les mains.

Une fois que le calme revint, Edward tendit la main vers la tour, mais il se figea avant de toucher un bloc.

Je le regardai, interrogative, et il sourit d'un air satisfait.

Il bougea à nouveau, et mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsque je le vis sortir un bloc rouge. Un halètement silencieux sortit de ma bouche lorsqu'il le retourna pour lire les mots.

« Embrassez la personne à votre droite. »

Il expira un souffle profond qui frappa mon épaule, ce qui me donna la chaire de poule. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur le bloc, comme s'il luttait pour prendre sa décision.

_S'il te plaît, ne dit pas que tu passes…_

Il me regardait derrière ses cils. Il accepta silencieusement le défi en laissant tomber le bloc avant d'approcher lentement son visage vers mien.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et mes yeux se fermèrent comme il s'approcha si près que je pouvais entendre sa respiration peu profonde.

Un frisson déferla sur moi lorsque je sentis sa main se poser doucement sur mon épaule nue. Mon cœur battait la chamade à cause de l'anticipation, et ce, même avant que sa bouche ne soit sur la mienne. Et je devais me forcer pour contrôler ma respiration déjà irrégulière.

Il frôla ses lèvres sur ma bouche, et j'inclinai légèrement la tête en signe de réponse, réclamant silencieusement plus. Ses doigts passèrent de mon épaule à mon cou, attisant ma peau et envoyant un frisson à travers mon corps.

Ses doigts saisir mon cou et, à la vitesse de l'éclair, il m'attira à lui et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je n'hésitai pas à apporter mes mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Un petit gémissement m'échappa lorsque je sentis le bout de sa langue contre ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvris ma bouche pour permettre à nos langues de s'entremêler.

J'entendis les blocs chuter lorsqu'il prit son autre main pour renverser la tour et tasser les planchers de son chemin. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et s'avança jusqu'à ce que nos corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Je serrai mes yeux hermétiquement fermés tandis que le désir me rattrapait, et il inclina la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Mes poumons criaient pour avoir de l'oxygène, mais je m'en foutais. La sensation de son corps contre le mien doublé de mes doigts dans la douceur de ses cheveux était assez pour me rendre folle.

La façon qu'avait ses lèvres de remuer; avec un tel désir et une telle passion, rendait chacune de mes cellules en vie et me faisait le désirer encore plus. Je fondis dans ses bras tandis que les sons de nos faibles soupirs et de nos gémissements remplirent la pièce comme nous commencions à haleter dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Mon emprise sur ses cheveux se resserra et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma hanche, mais en gémissant, il brisa soudainement le baiser et posa son front contre mien.

Je battis des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour constater qu'il me regardait. Bien que ses yeux étaient remplis de désir, la totalité de son expression me disait qu'il était troublé, et je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il? », murmurai-je.

Sa main, qui se trouvait sur ma hanche, se referma dans un poing avec le tissu de ma robe. « C'est compliqué, Bella. »

Je hochai la tête, découragée. « Je sais. »

Il retira ses mains de mon corps et saisit doucement les miennes qui se trouvaient sur son visage. Il apporta nos mains jusqu'à ses genoux et dit : « Cette… chose qu'il y a entre nous. Ce… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Je fis une moue et il me sourit, expirant fortement.

« Bella, la vérité est que j'aurais fini par t'embrasser, même si nous n'avions pas joué, mais le fait demeure que la situation n'est pas géniale. »

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, mais cela ne dissipait pas la tristesse que je ressentais à l'idée que nous niions nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

_Cela pourrait compliquer l'affaire, mettre sa carrière en jeu…_

« Je comprends », dis-je, me rebellant déjà contre les mots aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent ma bouche. Nier mon désir pour lui n'allait pas être facile. « Alors que faisons-nous? »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il lâche ma main, me dise que nous serions juste amis, que cela ne pourrait plus jamais se reproduire.

Mais au lieu de cela, il saisit fermement mes mains et me dit : « Nous garderons ça secret. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Leur relation avance.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	8. La révélation

Bonjour tout le monde. Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction de la fic de JandMsMommy. Bonne lecture!

Merci à : Caro30 – Clairouille59 – Caropat07 – Butterflied75 – elo-didie – Elodie Breuse – calimero59 – flap – Aliiice – Em 81 – Soleil 83 – Puky – Kinoum – Soleil – mimi – Mariefandetwilight – chrys63 – Imaginaire-de-kiki – Bellaandedwardamour – bettypoussin – lia3011 – emichlo – Marietounette – Linou2701 – Meliss's – xjustmyself

**Bettypoussin** : Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette traduction. – **Marietounette** : Tu as trouvé que leur relation faisait un bond chapitre précédent… Tu seras servie ici… – **Mimi** : Merci de ta review. – **Soleil** : Et moi donc! :-) Merci pour les compliments et les reviews.

* * *

_Pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles._

_Moi_

BPOV

Cette nuit-là, après que nous ayons joués au jeu, j'eus un autre terrible rêve. Lorsqu'Edward vint dans ma chambre au son de mes cris, il ne me fit pas asseoir avec lui comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il s'étendit plutôt à côté de moi et enveloppa ses bras autour de moi en plantant des baisers remplis de compassions sur mes joues tandis qu'il chassait mes larmes avec ses pouces.

Rien ne pouvait chasser les cauchemars, mais par sa façon de me serrer dans ses bras, je serais toujours étonnée qu'il arrive instantanément à me calmer et qu'il semble se transformer en un être mystique qui avait la capacité de posséder trois ou quatre bras à la fois.

Ses faibles murmures que je compris à peine étaient comme une berceuse, et mes cris se turent. Je trouvai un endroit pour poser ma tête sur son torse et je m'endormis en souriant tout en sentant sa main faire des cercles dans mon dos.

Je me réveillai durant la nuit, recouverte de la lumière pâle de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward et nos corps étaient emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, rendant difficile de dire où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre. Je sentais la douceur du t-shirt blanc qui couvrait son torse ferme contre mon oreille, et je soupirai béatement.

J'inspirai son odeur, me perdant encore plus dans l'immensité de la tranquillité qu'il dégageait. Mes mouvements durent le tirer du sommeil, et ses mains qui pressaient le bas de mon dos, saisir le tissus de ma robe.

Il bâilla et son torse se souleva contre mon oreille, ce qui me fit ricaner doucement.

« Bonjour », dit-il d'une voix endormie.

« C'est déjà le matin? », demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules autour de moi et dit d'une voix joueuse : « Je ne sais pas. Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux. »

Mes cheveux s'agitèrent sous son souffle et mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau.

« Je ne suis plus fatiguée. »

« Moi non plus. As-tu besoin de quelque chose? »

_Seulement de toi…_

« Non », répondis-je doucement.

Je sentis un autre souffle contre mes cheveux tandis qu'il murmura : « Est-ce que ça va, Bella? »

Je hochai la tête contre lui tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

« En es-tu sûre? »

Je souris. « Je vais bien. Je vais toujours bien lorsque tu me serres dans tes bras », dis-je honnêtement.

Il me serra plus fort et embrassa le sommet de ma tête. « Veux-tu parler de celui-là? »

Je me figeai et mes yeux s'ouvrirent tandis que sa question apporta des parcelles d'images que j'avais oubliées.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux, Edward. »

Je me rappelais avec effroi que Lauren était apparue dans mon rêve de cette nuit.

_Ses cheveux blonds platine remplirent ma vision tandis que je la regardais tempêter près de la chambre à coucher pendant que je me tenais dans la cuisine de son appartement une nuit. Une fâcheuse situation à laquelle je ne savais rien la dérangeait. C'était écrit sur son expression et par la manière qu'elle avait de taper du pied sur le sol._

_Dans mon rêve, elle sortit son téléphone une fois qu'elle eut atteint la chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la porte. Lorsqu'elle parla dans le téléphone, le niveau sonore de sa voix me fit sursauter._

_« Va te faire foutre. Tu m'as promis dix pour cent! », l'entendis-je dire, suivit d'un moment de silence tandis que la personne à l'autre bout du fil parla._

_Sa voix retentit à nouveau. « Eh bien, je ne ferai plus ton sal boulot si tu me joues dans le dos avec ma part. »_

_Elle ferma le téléphone et resta stoïque avant de tendre brusquement le bras pour prendre le verre vide qui se trouvait sur la commode. Sans même un regard, elle lança le verre à travers la pièce et il s'écrasa sur le sol de la cuisine, se brisant en petits morceaux._

Et c'était là que je m'étais mise à crier et que je m'étais réveillée. Le bruit du verre brisé avec les cris de Lauren avaient résonnés dans mes oreilles.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Si c'est trop difficile, tu n'as pas à me le dire », me dit doucement Edward en me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

Il me frottait le dos à nouveau, et tandis qu'il faisait cela, je pris conscience que j'étais visiblement anxieuse. Je tremblais encore et les battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Je pris de grandes respirations pour essayer de me calmer et pouvoir reprendre la parole.

« J'ai vu Lauren », dis-je dans un murmure altéré.

Ses mains arrêtèrent de bouger et ses muscles se tendirent. « Oh. »

La tension planait sur nous et, ni lui ni moi ne savions quoi dire. Je savais qu'il n'insisterait pas pour avoir des détails, mais il me semblait nécessaire de clarifier une chose.

« Ce n'est pas la nuit où… elle… est morte. »

Il soupira et recommença à me frotter affectueusement le dos. « Ça va, Bella. Tu n'as pas à en dire plus. »

Je secouai tristement la tête. « Je veux être en mesure de te le dire. Vraiment. Je souhaiterais comprendre pourquoi il m'est si difficile d'en parler. »

Il se recula pour me regarder. « Mais tu sais pourquoi. C'était trop pour ton esprit. Nous allons tous être patients avec toi. Je te le promets. »

« Et si cela n'arrive jamais? Qu'arrivera-t-il si je ne me souviens pas? », demandai-je en regardant ses traits à peine éclairés.

Il me sourit avec compassion. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es vraiment important pour moi, Bella. Le sais-tu? » Sa voix était si douce que je faillis fondre sur place.

« Oui », répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Je suis simplement heureux d'être ici avec toi. Tu n'as pas à parler d'elle lorsque nous sommes dans cette pièce. »

La faible lumière m'empêchait de voir la totalité de son visage, mais le contour rose de ses lèvres prit forme et je dus me retenir pour ne pas les embrasser.

« Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi aussi », murmurai-je.

Mon regard resta fixé sur sa bouche tandis que j'observai le coin de ses lèvres se relever pour faire un sourire satisfait, ce qui me fit haleter. L'électricité était palpable entre nous tandis nous étions étendus tous les deux en nous regardant.

Dans un mouvement si rapide que j'eus à peine le temps de le voir, il leva la main vers ma bouche pour tracer le contour de mes lèvres avec le bout de son doigt. Je laissai mes paupières se refermer doucement en savourant la sensation de son doigt qui glissait sur ma peau. Sa main tremblait tandis qu'elle se déplaçait et je sentais son souffle frais sur mon visage.

Puis, sa main disparut et il captura soudainement ma bouche dans un baiser ardent. Je déplaçai mes mains qui se trouvaient entre nous pour les enfouir dans ses cheveux et je me sentis saisie par la taille lorsqu'il m'attira incroyablement près de lui.

Une chaleur se diffusa à travers mon corps lorsqu'il se tourna pour se retrouver à moitié sur moi et je gémis en sentant son poids sur ma poitrine.

L'immense passion derrière le baiser fut mise en évidence par la prise que nous avions l'un sur l'autre et à la façon qu'avait nos respirations chaudes de s'accélérer dans la bouche de l'autre.

Toute capacité à former une pensée rationnelle me quitta lorsqu'une de ses mains, qui se trouvait sur ma taille, remonta lentement et timidement sur mon torse. J'arrêtai de bouger mes lèvres et haletai lorsque sa main se posa sur ma poitrine.

Il gémit en appliquant une délicate pression, faisant durcir mon mamelon sous sa main, et il recula son visage du mien pour aller m'embrasse le long de mon cou. Sa main se déplaça avec réserve lorsqu'il massa doucement ma poitrine, et ma prise sur ses cheveux se resserra.

La chaleur de mon corps se transformait en brasier et se localisait de plus en plus entre mes jambes. Ma respiration n'était que gémissement tandis que mon désir pour lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Il continua à embrasse et à lécher la peau de mon cou, et à chaque passage de ses lèvres, je sentais son corps bouger de plus en plus contre le mien jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir le renflement à travers son pantalon de survêtement qui appuyait sur ma cuisse.

Je passai complètement sous lui, lui permettant de placer ses hanches entre mes jambes. À cet instant, nous nous figeâmes tous les deux, étonnés de notre audace mutuelle. Je ne voulais pas arrêter, et j'avais peur qu'il commence à regretter et parte. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire.

_J'ai besoin de toi, je te veux…_, lui criait mon esprit.

Je relevai la tête pour poser mes lèvres conte les siennes, le pressant de continuer.

Il réagit en soupirant profondément et en ramenant sa main sur ma poitrine, caressant et taquinant mon téton durcit avec son pouce.

Ayant encore besoin de sentir sa dureté pressée contre moi, j'arquai mon dos.

« Putain », souffla-t-il dans ma bouche en réaction à la soudaine friction.

Nos bouches restèrent soudées ensemble tandis que nous gémîmes en commençant à bouger à l'unisson l'un contre l'autre dans un mouvement ferme et rapide.

L'humidité suintait entre mes jambes tandis qu'il roulait des hanches contre moi, et je laissai mes mains quitter ses cheveux pour aller explorer son dos pendant que sa main à lui alternait entre, pétrir ma poitrine et serrer ma taille. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui, l'agrippant à moi, et un faible gémissement guttural lui échappa lorsqu'il poussa ses hanches plus fort contre les miennes.

Notre torride union prit fin lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente résonna dans l'appartement. Nous sursautâmes, et Edward sauta pratiquement hors du lit, comme si en quelque sorte, la sonnerie du téléphone signifiait que nous venions de nous faire surprendre.

« Je reviens tout de suite », dit-il rapidement en disparaissant de la pièce.

Durant tout le temps qu'il avait été au dessus de moi, mon corps entier avait sauvagement réagi. Et maintenant qu'il était parti, j'avais du mal à retrouver mon calme. Je respirai profondément et tirai l'ourlet de ma robe vers le bas en sachant que mes sous vêtements étaient légèrement exposés. Ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller, et un sourire de contentement glissa sur mes lèvres.

La soirée entière semblait surréaliste. La relation que je formais avec Edward avançait rapidement et je m'immergeais dans mes souvenirs de lui me disant qu'il me voulait, juste comme je le voulais. Et bien que je ne comprenne pas son attirance pour moi, ni mon esprit, ni mon corps ne pouvait rester loin de lui.

_Il est mon ange…_

« Bella », l'entendis-je dire soudainement depuis la porte. « Je dois aller travailler. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était déjà six heures du matin. Et mon Sergent vient juste de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il veut me parler. »

Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes. « Oh. D'accord. Alors… je te vois plus tard. »

Il se dirigea vers moi, s'effaçant dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il sortit du clair de lune. Il réapparut à mes côtés et s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de moi.

« Je veux que tu saches quelque chose. » Il arrêta de parler et toucha ma joue avec précaution. « Tu peux me faire confiance, et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Tout ce que je veux, c'est tout savoir sur toi. J'espère vraiment que tu comprends que tu peux tout me dire. »

Je soupirai et appuyai affectueusement ma joue dans sa paume. « J'ai confiance en toi, Edward. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance en ce bas monde. Tout ce que j'ai besoin, c'est un peu de temps pour démêler les choses. »

J'espérais qu'il comprenne la raison de mon silence. Si mon esprit me permettait seulement de me rappeler des récents évènements qui avaient conduit à la mort de Lauren sans éprouver de blanc, il n'était pas question que je les partage avec Edward

« Tu sais déjà que je ne te forcerai jamais à parler. Comme j'ai dit, je veux juste te connaître, Bella. »

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres et chuchota : « je serai bientôt de retour » contre ma bouche avant de se lever pour quitter la chambre en me laissant plus morte que vivante.

Cet homme de vingt-quatre ans, compatissant, magnifique et sexy, me voulait moi et je retombais distraitement sur le lit en savourant cette pensée. Il n'y avait eu qu'un autre gars avant lui, et les quelques fois où nous avions été intime avaient été maladroites, précipitées et immatures. Jusqu'à Edward, je n'avais jamais ressenti une explosion de plaisir au simple toucher de la main de quelqu'un.

Mon corps ressentait encore les restes de ce qui venait de se passer. Mes joues étaient rouges, mes cheveux étaient sauvages, et je continuais à ressentir la frustrante chaleur qui se dégageait entre mes jambes. Je roulai sur le lit pour poser ma tête sur l'oreiller qui avait été celle d'Edward durant la nuit, et souris en dérivant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

EPOV

_Que vient-il de se passer?_

Je quittai la chambre d'invité ce matin là comme si j'étais en transe. La veille, j'avais pris la décision d'embrasser Bella quand j'avais lu le défi inscrit sur le bloc. Je n'avais pas menti en lui disant que j'aurais fini par l'embrasser, peu importe si les mots me l'avaient demandés ou pas. Je savais que notre relation était inappropriée, mais l'attraction que je ressentais dépassait cela. J'avais décidé de ne plus me préoccuper des conséquences lorsque nous avions ri ensemble. La première fois quand nous avions mangé, puis quand nous avions joué.

L'attraction n'était plus inexplicable. Bella était gentille, drôle et elle était une combattante. Je pouvais lui parler avec facilité et partager des choses avec elle que j'avais rarement partagées avec des amis proches.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée de son cauchemar et qu'elle m'avait ultimement dit qu'elle avait rêvé de Lauren, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle en parle. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle se rappelle des détails sur la nuit du meurtre.

Et je ne m'étais absolument pas attendu à devenir fou de désir et finir par appuyer mon érection contre elle.

La sonnerie du téléphone m'avait en partie délivré. J'étais perdu dans la passion en bougeant sur Bella, n'ayant plus le contrôle de mes gestes. Je palpais la courbe de ses seins et je sentais ses mamelons durcis et la chaleur de son excitation tandis qu'elle frémissait contre moi. Savoir que les seules choses qui nous empêchaient d'aller plus loin et qui agissaient comme barrière entre nous étaient une culotte de coton blanche et un mince pantalon de survêtement m'avait mis au supplice.

Je voulais vraiment Bella, mais je n'avais pas pu partir sans réitérer mon désir de la connaître. Je voulais connaître sa vie, ce qui la rendait heureuse et triste, quelle musique elle aimait et quels films elle pouvait regarder encore et encore. Je savais au fond qu'elle n'était pas juste une fille, mais une femme qui avait compris la vie et même la mort d'une façon que bien des gens de son âge ne comprenaient pas.

Je quittai sa chambre, toujours au supplice avec une érection qui palpitait dans mon pantalon, suppliant pour avoir de l'attention. Cependant, je n'avais pas le temps de régler le problème et je me hâtai de m'habiller pour le travail. Je pris mon arme du tiroir de la table de nuit et m'assurai que le cran de sureté n'était toujours pas mis et le mit dans son étui à ma ceinture.

Tandis que je sortis de l'appartement, je jetai un regard derrière moi, vers la chambre où Bella dormait. Je voulais rester avec elle, mais par nécessité, je l'a laissai seule à nouveau.

J'étais certes nerveux lorsque j'arrivai au poste. Un étrange et inquiétant sentiment d'angoisse se noua dans mon estomac. Le Sergent Banner ne m'avait pas dit de quoi il voulait me parler, alors je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de supposer que ce serait de mauvaises nouvelles.

Je sentis les yeux de Mike Newton sur moi lorsque j'entrai dans le bâtiment, et je me battis avec l'envie de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Je passai devant lui avec des mouvements non coordonnés déclenchés par l'anxiété, et ce, jusqu'au bureau du Sergent Banner.

Sur son bureau, il y avait un dossier devant lui et il parcourait les feuilles libres qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, alors j'eus confiance que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire de Lauren Mallory.

Je me raclai la gorge depuis la porte. « Vous vouliez me parler, monsieur? »

Il leva les yeux tandis que je poussai la porte ouverte.

« Ouais Cullen. Entre. Ferme la porte derrière toi. »

Je m'exécutai et fermai la porte avant de prendre place dans l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant le bureau.

« Y a-t-il un problème? », demandai-je.

« En réalité, c'est plus une complication. » Mais il ne précisa pas encore. « Comment va mademoiselle Swan? »

Immédiatement, je me sentis nerveux et mes mains se mirent à trembler et devinrent moites. « Elle va bien, monsieur. Elle est en sécurité. »

« Je pense qu'il va bientôt falloir programmer une autre séance avec le Dr Honaker pour elle. »

« Très bien. Je vais arranger ça et lui faire savoir », lui offris-je d'une voix contrôlée.

Il s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau les papiers devant lui.

« Cullen, nous venons tout juste de recevoir des informations venant de Phœnix à propos de mademoiselle Swan. »

Inconsciemment, je me penchai vers l'avant. Mon front se plissa avec une profonde curiosité. « Et qu'avez-vous découvert? »

« Peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance dans cette affaire, mais ça change un peu les choses. »

J'attendis qu'il finisse en tentant désespérément de cacher mon appréhension.

« Le problème c'est qu'elle a déjà tué auparavant. »

* * *

Oula, mais quelle révélation! Le chapitre porte bien son titre… L'auteure aime bien nous tenir en haleine… Pour une fois, je crois que certaines ferons de bonnes suppositions. Hihihi. Continuez, j'adore ça! :-)

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	9. L'explication

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici la suite que vous attendiez toutes j'en suis certaine… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement à vos reviews, mais je les ai toutes lues avec enthousiasme. Je crois que ce chapitre va vous plaire alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

EPOV

Le silence du bureau résonna dans mes oreilles. Je restai assis, stoïque, indifférent, et immobile tandis que le Sergent Banner parlait d'une voix fantomatique, qui semblait avoir été mise au ralentie. L'aberration de la dernière phrase que je l'avais entendu dire fit évacuer toute couleur dans mon visage et rendit mes yeux plus humide. J'essayais de me contenir, hochant distraitement la tête, comme si les nouvelles ne m'affectaient pas.

Pendant tout ce temps, les mêmes mots tournèrent en boucle dans ma tête.

_« … elle a déjà tué auparavant. »_

_« … elle a déjà tué auparavant. »_

_Elle a déjà tué auparavant!_

Mon premier instinct fut de penser que tout ça était faux, que d'une façon ou d'une autre les documents faxés étaient inexacts et qu'il fallait que je l'informe qu'il y avait erreur.

Mais lorsqu'il continua, ma conscience ramassa des bribes de mots et j'entendis des choses comme : « Charlie Swan », « Ivre », « .38 Spécial ». Des mots qui indiquaient que ce n'était pas une erreur.

Je voulais enfouir ma tête. Je voulais un moment pour digérer tout ça. J'avais une série de blasphème sur le bout de la langue qui voulait sortir, mais je les retins car j'étais enchaîné par les responsabilités de l'emploi.

Incapable de comprendre pleinement tout ce qui avait été dit depuis que j'étais entré dans le bureau, je l'arrêtai et lui demandai de répéter l'histoire qu'il venait de me raconter.

Tandis que le Sergent Banner commença, je vis Bella debout devant son père, dans la cuisine, quatre ans plus tôt…

BPOV – 15 ANS – 4 ANS PLUS TÔT

« Lorsque je reviendrai, je pourrais rapporter mon pistolet et je pourrais l'utiliser… sur toi ou sur moi. »

Je restai debout dans la cuisine, fixant un endroit quelconque sur le sol après qu'il soit parti, puis j'allai dans ma chambre, défaitiste.

Trois heures passèrent rapidement et je commençai à espérer qu'il ne reviendrait pas et qu'il cuvait peut-être quelque part pour revenir une fois sobre.

J'espérais en vain.

Lorsque je me mis au lit, bourrée d'aspirine pour calmer ma tête lancinante, j'entendis la porte d'entrée grincer fortement.

« Putain Bella, où es-tu! », retentit sa voix.

Je tressaillis et retins un cri en cachant mon visage, terrorisée. Les minutes qui suivirent furent sans fin, pendant que les souvenirs de ma courte vie jouèrent sous mes paupières close.

_La première et seule fête à laquelle j'avais été à mes dix ans._

_Les funérailles de ma grand-mère._

_Les bosses et les bleus que j'avais eus à supporter et la façon dont j'avais été déguisée en morte-vivante toute ma vie, faisant de moi une amante de la solitude._

Tandis que je me rappelai ces évènements difficiles, les prochains mots de mon père percèrent mes oreilles.

« J'ai apporté mon putain de pistolet! Où es-tu! »

_Oh merde…_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et se remplirent de larmes. Tous mes muscles se tendirent tandis que je restai étendue dans l'attente, me préparant à mourir.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et mon pouls monta en flèche lorsque son rire maniaque rempli la pièce.

« Regarde-moi, Bells. » Je maintins ma tête cachée. « Regarde-moi merde! »

Je gémis et découvris mon visage. En tremblant, je levai les yeux et je tombai sur son pistolet .38 qui remuait maladroitement dans les airs. Je me figeai à la vue de ce dernier et il devint soudainement la seule chose qui existait dans l'univers. Je commençai à pleurer en silence.

« Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Bella », commença-t-il en ricanant. « Ta mère baise avec Phil depuis un an. Mais j'ai des petites nouvelles pour vous deux. Moi aussi j'ai baisé à gauche et à droite. Et depuis plus qu'un an. »

Ce qu'il me disait et non à ma mère montrait bien à quel point il était ivre. J'étais insensible aux problèmes de mes parents puisque je les considérais à peine en tant que mari et femme. Cependant, l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de dire me frappa durement, mais j'eus à peine le temps d'y réfléchir avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

« Donc, ta mère en a fini avec moi, elle ne s'inquiète pas de toi non plus. Mais j'ai hérité d'un problème; toi. »

Il tenait son arme à feu en l'air comme s'il voulait l'exposer, et un sourire diabolique traversa son visage.

« Ça, ça va régler ce problème. »

La panique me traversa et tordit mon expression. Je m'assis tandis qu'il s'approcha de moi et son corps devint floue car des larmes obscurcirent ma vision.

« S'il te plaît, papa. Ne fait pas ça… », le suppliai-je dans un halètement à peine audible.

Je criai lorsqu'il se précipita vers moi en s'enfargeant, mais je réussis à m'ôter du chemin en tombant sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il tomba sur le lit, il tira par erreur, et une balle perça le mur au-dessus de sa tête. Je criai et couvris mes oreilles en réaction au son tonitruant, ne sachant pas à ce moment-là quelle direction la balle avait prise.

« Merde », hurla-t-il en se releva et en se tournant vers moi.

Je m'accroupis sur le plancher en m'éloignant de lui sur les mains et sur les talons.

« Non, papa », criai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi à nouveau, mais trébucha sur ses pieds de stupeur, ce qui le fit pratiquement tomber sur moi. Je voyais la veine de son cou palpiter tandis que je continuais à me battre pour me remettre sur mes pieds.

Cependant, c'était inutile. J'étais clouée au sol, écrasée par son poids, et je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soulève son arme à feu contre ma tête pour peindre les murs avec du sang.

Je commençai à subir ce que tout le monde appel « l'expérience de sortie du corps » et surmontai l'horreur de ce qui m'arrivait.

Lorsqu'il emmena l'arme à feu près de mes yeux, je me vis tendre les mains, la prendre pour désespérément tenter de reprendre le contrôle. Une lutte s'ensuivit tandis que rage, peur, et angoisse déferlèrent entre nous.

Je commençai à éloigner l'arme à feu en tenant le canon d'une main et son poignet avec l'autre. Mes larmes continuèrent à tomber et je m'entendais crier, ce qui en quelque sorte, me donnait plus de puissance. L'adrénaline courait dans mes veines et je fus stupéfaite par ma nouvelle force et mon unique but tandis je me battais pour ma vie.

Le combat se termina aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit et que le corps inerte de mon père s'effondra sur moi.

Je ne serais jamais certaine de comment c'était arrivé, mais j'avais probablement tourné son poignet, faisant appuyer son doigt sur la détente, envoyant la balle dans sa poitrine.

Tout d'abord, je ne savais pas que l'un d'entre nous avait été touché. Puis, je me figeai, faisant miroir au corps sans vie de mon père.

Je continuais à ressentir les larmes glisser le long de mes joues tandis que je restais étendue sur le sol. Le poids de mon père pesait sur mes poumons, transformant mes cris en sanglots altérés.

« Papa? », dis-je en m'étouffant.

Il ne répondit pas.

Je commençai à sentir une chaleur s'étendre sur ma poitrine et je jetai un coup d'œil pour y voir son sang suinter à travers mon chemisier blanc.

C'est alors que je sus que mon père était mort.

EPOV – RETOUR AU PRÉSENT

Ce soir-là, je conduis vers chez moi sans ma ceinture de sécurité. Pas parce que je l'avais oubliée, mais parce que je n'en avais franchement rien à foutre. L'histoire qu'on m'avait racontée m'avait mis sur le cul et je me demandais maintenant sur quelles rues je devais tourner.

Peu importe à quel point j'essayai, je n'arrivais pas à mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Bella avait tué son père en légitime défense et n'avait pas été poursuivie pour ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu en colère contre elle.

Elle savait que je voulais tout savoir sur elle, elle avait déjà parlé de son père et plus d'une fois. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas partagé les détails de sa mort?

La plupart des gens supposerait qu'elle évitait le sujet parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher, mais ses réponses évasives ne confirmait pas l'hypothèse de culpabilité.

Au contraire, je choisis de croire que c'était soit trop pénible pour elle d'en parler, ou qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas confiance en moi pour l'instant. Putain, penser à cette dernière hypothèse me faisait mal.

Je fis de mon mieux pour rassembler toutes les pensées mélangées dans ma tête afin de trouver un semblant de clarté lorsque je garai ma Volvo en face de l'appartement. Mais c'était inutile.

Je me sentais catatonique et engourdi en regardant distraitement les lumières des voisins tandis que mon appartement était sombre.

_Elle doit être dans la chambre à coucher._

Je sortis de la voiture, les yeux rivés vers le sol; sur ma silhouette sombre diffusée par la lumière des réverbères. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur quels mots employer, car aucun mot satisfaisant ne me venait à l'esprit. Les différentes émotions de désarrois, la douleur et la colère me traversaient, rendant mon expression indéchiffrable.

Lorsque j'entrai dans l'appartement, mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement vers le couloir, là où se trouvait la chambre de Bella. Comme d'habitude, sa porte était entrouverte et la pièce était faiblement éclairée. La seule source de lumière venait de la lampe de chevet.

Je ne savais pas si je devais rester ici où aller la rejoindre. Je ne m'arrêtai pas à analyser ça et comme quelqu'un qui avait le cœur brisé, je marchai avec lassitude vers la chambre.

Elle était assise sur le lit comme la veille au soir : robe blanche, jambe allongées et croisées aux chevilles, le dos appuyé sur un oreiller avec un livre en main.

Je me figeai dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais elle ne leva pas les yeux. Après un moment, je frappai légèrement sur le cadre et elle releva la tête.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et j'en perdis brusquement mon souffle, sentant la tension dans mon corps atteindre un niveau au dessus lorsque ses yeux reconnurent ma présence.

« Oh, hé, Edward. Comme d'habitude, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver », dit-elle enjouée.

J'ouvris ma bouche inutilement car je ne répondis pas.

« Ça va? », demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Encore le silence. Son expression devint préoccupée et ses lèvres firent la moue. Je savais que je devais dire quelque chose.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Euh, le Sergent Banner a dit que nous pourrions retourner à l'appartement demain pour récupérer tes affaires. Le, hum, la scène de crime est claire, alors… » Je me tus.

Clairement septique de mon comportement, elle dit, hésitante : « D'accord. Très bien. »

Je hochai simplement la tête et éloignai mon regard du sien.

Elle mit le livre de côté et se leva du lit pour s'approcher lentement de moi.

« Edward, regarde-moi. »

Je continuai à regarder le sol.

« S'il te plaît? », dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je savais que si je la regardais je serais incapable de maîtriser ma langue et que les mots indicibles et les questions se déverseraient de ma bouche. Mais je la regardai puisqu'il était inutile d'essayer de renier sa réclamation.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et l'inquiétude était évidente dans ses yeux.

« À quoi penses-tu? », demanda-t-elle.

J'eus du mal à maîtriser ma voix en répondant : « Bella, aujourd'hui nous avons reçu des informations de Phoenix… à propos de la mort de ton père. »

En un instant, ses yeux chutèrent et elle recula. « La mort de mon père? », murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Je hochai tristement la tête. « Ouais, je sais ce qui lui ait arrivé. »

Des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux, menaçant de déborder, et elle se mordit fermement la lèvre tout en secouant la tête. « Alors, que veux-tu que je te dise, Edward? », dit-elle défaitiste. « Tu sais maintenant ce que j'ai fait, alors je suppose que tu me détestes pour ça. »

Mon front se plissa, étonné par son hypothèse que je la déteste pour s'être défendue.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu _devais_ le tuer, Bella, ou il t'aurait tuée. Comment pourrais-je te détester pour ça? »

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau, confuse. « Alors pourquoi es-tu si distant depuis que tu es entré? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Parce que j'ai mal », lui répondis-je sans réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, Edward », répliqua-t-elle, frustrée.

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais te connaitre, que tu pouvais me faire confiance, mais tu ne m'as pas dit ça et ça fait mal. »

Elle me regarda, incrédule. « Je ne parle à personne de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux pas. C'est la pire chose qui ne m'est jamais arrivée et je ne veux pas la revivre! »

Ses larmes commencèrent à couler et mon cœur se brisa pour elle. Ajouté ça à mes émotions contradictoires, le désir commença à bruler en moi. Je voulais encore plus que quiconque Bella. Mon désir pour elle était silencieux mais puissant, comme des fleurs se languissant pour le soleil.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et tendit les bras car elle essayait de me tourner le dos. Cependant je ne lui permis pas et plaçai mes main de chaque côté de son visage, la contraignant à me regarder. Elle continua à se détourner de mon regard déterminée, en reculant jusqu'à ce que le mur soit à quelques pieds derrière elle.

« Bella, tu ne m'écoutes pas. » Je descendis une de mes mains pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. « Je ne veux pas que tu revives ça encore une fois. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance et que tu croies que jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Putain, je veux tellement tout apprendre sur toi. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître du tout et ça me tue. »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle finit par me retourner mon regard en levant ses yeux bruns pour rencontrer les miens. Des larmes les humidifiaient toujours, mais ils montraient autant de passion que les miens. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attira à elle tandis que je resserrai ma prise sur sa taille tout en gardant une main sur sa joue.

« Tu as tord, Edward », commença-t-elle à dire en chuchotant comme nous nous rapprochions. « Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, tu me regardes comme je n'ai jamais été regardé auparavant, et je te fais confiance comme je n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne. »

Je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps et j'écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'intensité que moi en approchant mon visage incroyablement près du sien. Je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure tandis que nous reculions jusqu'à ce que son dos appuie contre le mur.

Je savourai le goût de sa bouche, sachant qu'il resterait avec moi pour toujours. Ses lèvres étaient rapidement devenues les seules que je voulais, et je gémis d'angoisse à la pensée de ne pas les avoir pour toujours.

La possibilité de la perdre ne fit qu'accroitre mon désir pour elle. Je poussai Bella durement contre le mur, lui provoquant des gémissements désireux et elle tira avec ferveur sur mes cheveux.

Notre torride baiser contre le mur était rempli de désir et de désespoir. Je savais que je ne pouvais retenir ma fouge et mon désir pour elle. J'avais besoin d'être avec elle.

J'enlevai la main qui se trouvait sur sa joue ainsi que mon bras qui était enroulé autour de sa taille pour pouvoir utiliser mes deux mains pour la saisir. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, elle souleva ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de ma taille. Je saisis sa cuisse, empoignant le tissu de sa robe dans ma main, et appuyai mon érection palpitante contre son centre chaud.

Je brisai doucement le baiser et me reculai pour la regarder. Mes yeux, fous de désir, s'ancrèrent aux siens pour lui demander silencieusement la permission de continuer.

Elle ne dit rien. Je pouvais lire sa réponse dans la manière subtile qu'elle avait de se trémousser contre moi, ainsi qu'à la façon dont ses lèvres remontaient dans un petit sourire d'invitation.

L'échange ne dura qu'une seconde, mais c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et dans un mouvement rapide, je déposai ses jambes au sol, saisis son slip et lui retirai. Ses mains se déplacèrent instantanément pour déboutonner ma chemise pour ensuite la mettre de côté. Je penchai la tête en arrière en détachant l'étui qui contenait mon arme à feu de ma ceinture, le laissant tomber sur le plancher.

Je plaçai mes mains à plat contre le mur tandis qu'elle s'occupait rapidement de mon pantalon. Elle ne regarda jamais vers le bas, trouvant sa route avec ses doigts. Elle plissa le front une seule fois, quand quelque chose accrocha, mais elle garda les yeux rivés aux miens.

L'anticipation gonflait en moi, mon cœur martelait et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide à chaque clic de fermeture éclair. Dès qu'elle eut entièrement débouclé ma ceinture, elle baissa jusqu'à mes chevilles en même temps mon pantalon et mon boxer, permettant à ma torture d'être libérée de sa cage.

Sans aucune hésitation, je saisis ses fesses et elle encercla mes hanches dans un étau avec ses jambes. Je poussai en elle, et à l'instant où nous nous rejoignîmes, un fort gémissement s'échappa de nos lèvres tandis que je sentis ses murs se serrer autour de moi. Je retins mes mouvements, mais je m'enfonçais tout de même en elle en l'appuyant contre le mur tandis qu'elle haletait sauvagement et renversait la tête par en arrière.

Aucun de nous ne parla. Nous échangeâmes les intenses sentiments que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre en nous fixant ardemment du regard et en nous donnant de chastes baisers sur les lèvres et sur le cou.

À la manière qu'elle avait de soudainement emmêler ses doigts dans mes cheveux et la façon dont elle arqua le dos indiqua qu'elle était proche de la jouissance. Elle laissa échapper une série de gémissements et ses murs se resserrèrent autour de moi, ce qui me fit fermer les yeux et l'a pénétrer d'une manière plus urgente. Tandis qu'elle descendait de son orgasme, elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou, et je roulai une dernière fois des hanches dans une frénétique et dure poussée, explosant en elle dans un gémissement guttural.

Faible et épuiser, je l'a déposai une fois que j'arrêtai mes mouvements. Nous venions de faire l'amour puissamment et c'était assez pour me conduire au bord de l'effondrement. Lorsque ma respiration fut stable, j'appuyai mon front contre son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va? », me demanda-t-elle avec douceur

Je tournai la tête pour doucement embrasser la peau de son cou. « Ouais, je vais bien. »

« S'il te plaît, Edward, ne me quitte jamais. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à ses mots et je me reculai pour la regarder avec compassion.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

Le lendemain après-midi, je m'accotai contre le mur de brique à l'extérieur du poste, toujours abasourdi par ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Un autre secret qui hantait Bella avait été révélé, et au milieu de mes chaotiques émotions, mon attraction et mon désir pour elle avait surmonté tout ça.

La manière dont nous avions fait l'amour était différente de tout ce que j'avais connu et je savais qu'en comparaison, toutes mes précédentes rencontres, avaient été décevantes.

Je soupirai lourdement et fermai les yeux en me perdant dans mes pensées tandis que je me rappelais les sensations de Bella; sa chaleur, sans inhibition, légère comme une plume…

« Êtes-vous le détective Cullen? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement à cette soudaine voix. Je regardai vers ma droite et je vis une jeune femme debout à côté de moi. Ses cheveux bruns ternes pendaient mollement devant ses épaules et ses yeux verts étaient anxieux, presque effrayés.

« Oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes? »

« Je suis Jessica. Jessica Stanley. »

Elle arrêta de parler et je la regardai d'un air interrogateur.

« Comment puis-je vous aider madame Stanley? »

Elle jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil dans les alentours, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils étaient sûrs et qu'il n'y avait personne et elle fit un pas en avant.

« J'ai quelques informations… à propos de Lauren Mallory. »

* * *

Oh merde! Comme le dit l'auteure dans sa note, elle a ajouté J. Stanley à tout ça. Que sait-elle? Elle voudrait vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce premier lemon. Elle s'est un peu retenue car elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop graphique, mais elle espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.

Moi je suis bien contente de ce premier lemon. On n'a pas dû attendre trop longtemps et il n'est pas trop tôt non plus. Il arrive juste à point… ;-)

Pour celles qui ne seraient pas déjà au courant, j'ai fait la traduction d'un os d'Amethyst Jackson que j'ai publié la semaine dernière. Il s'appelle le meilleur des cadeaux et vous pouvez le lire à l'adresse suivante : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6716227/1/Le_meilleur_des_cadeaux

Alors, à vos claviers. Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	10. La réapparition

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors nous voici rendu où nous saurons ce que Jessica a à dire. Bonne lecture!

Merci à : Bellaandedwardamour – Mariefandetwilight – Aliiice – elo-didie – Elodie Breuse – calimero59 – kinoum – Imaginaire-de-kiki – Krine69 – emichlo – bettypoussin – chrys63 – Em81 – PrincessCC – soleil83 – caro30 – lia3011 – eliloulou – Soleil

**Bettypoussin** : Ton impression est bonne. L'auteure aime bien laisser en haleine… – **Soleil** : C'est vrai que les indices y étaient, mais il fallait quand même y penser, et ça, ce n'est pas toujours évident.

* * *

EPOV

« J'ai quelques informations… à propos de Lauren Mallory. »

Je m'écartai du mur pour faire face à Jessica Stanley, frappé pas ses mots à l'instant où je les entendis. Je me tins debout devant elle, et même si mon comportement affichait ma tension, la déclaration qu'elle venait juste de faire réussi à m'apporter un soupçon d'espoir à ce que je considérais comme une affaire impossible à résoudre.

Elle était possiblement l'élément manquant que nous cherchions.

…_Et peut-être que Bella sera enfin en sécurité._

« Étiez-vous une amie de Lauren? », demandai-je, ne la reconnaissant pas comme une des personne que j'avais déjà interrogée au sujet de cette affaire.

« Non », répondit-elle nerveusement.

Légèrement confus, mon front se plissa. « Alors, est-ce que vous la connaissiez bien? »

Elle secoua la tête et regarda le sol. « Je la connaissais. »

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans les réponses de Jessica. En apparence, Lauren était une jeune femme appréciée et bien connu à Forks. « La connaître » ne voulait pas forcément dire quelque chose d'important.

« Tout le monde à Forks connaissait Lauren. C'est une petite ville. Alors, quel genre d'information avez-vous pour nous? »

Un malaise soudain traversa son expression et elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un nous observe.

« Je ne vis pas à Forks. »

Mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps. Je la regardai, plus septique, mais intéressé et de plus en plus confus.

« D'accord. Alors, d'où venez-vous? »

« Seattle », répondit-elle.

J'arquai un sourcil, suspicieux. « Lauren était connue à Seattle? »

« Ouais. Alors, si vous voulez savoir ce qui lui est arrivée, regardez à Seattle », déclara-t-elle.

Cette jeune fille avait une histoire à raconter, mais je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'intérieur du poste.

Je m'approchai et mis nonchalamment ma main sur son épaule. « Il faudrait que vous finissiez à l'intérieur pour que nous puissions faire un rapport. »

Elle fit une grimace et la crainte fut évidente dans ses yeux. Je retirai ma main et regardai curieusement son visage se décomposer tandis qu'elle commença à se pencher anxieusement, comme si elle parcourait attentivement son esprit pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Je ne peux pas. Je viens juste de vous dire que la réponse se trouve à Seattle. » Elle se pencha plus encore. « Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas savoir que je suis ici. »

Sur ce, elle se recula et se retourna, résolue à ne plus parler de Lauren et prête à partir.

_Putain, il faut qu'elle parle!_

« Attendez », criai-je.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda vers moi avec hésitation.

« Donnez-moi seulement dix minutes. Je jure que vous resterez dans l'anonymat. Nous avons juste besoin de quelques noms », dis-je pour essayer de la convaincre.

Elle fixa son attention sur le sol en considérant ma demande. Son corps resta incliné vers le stationnement, mais elle me regarda et dit : « Personne ne saura que je vous ai parlé? »

« Personne », lui assurai-je.

BPOV

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le sentais. Des lignes d'inquiétudes étaient gravées dans le front d'Edward lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement ce soir-là et je commençai immédiatement à m'inquiéter.

Ma première pensée fut que, bien qu'il m'ait tenu dans ses bras toute la nuit après que nous ayons fait l'amour, maintenant il éprouvait le regret et la culpabilité que j'avais tant craint qu'il ressentirait.

J'aurais pu m'effondrer dans une flaque d'épuisement lorsqu'il était sorti de moi et qu'il m'avait remise sur mes pieds après le puissant sexe que nous avions partagé contre le mur. Le sentiment de vouloir désespérément me fondre dans la peau de quelqu'un était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais désiré auparavant. J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir été ravagée, et ça avait probablement été l'expérience la plus érotique de ma vie entière. Mes humbles rencontres avec le sexe dans le passé n'avaient été que juvéniles et naïves.

Rien à voir avec la somptueuse force avec laquelle Edward m'avait tenu contre mur, la façon dont ses doigts avait exploré ma chair tandis qu'il me pénétrait avec une telle passion.

Nous échangeâmes un bref bonjour, puis d'une voix monotone, qui je suppose confirmait mes craintes, il m'informa que nous allions à l'appartement de Lauren pour chercher mes vêtements et autres choses. J'acquiesçai, toujours distraite par l'anxiété affichée dans son comportement.

Mais alors, dans un geste inattendu, il tendit la main à la recherche de la mienne tout en gardant les yeux rivés aux miens. Je lui donnai volontiers et m'approchai de lui jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle remuer mes cheveux.

Mon corps réagit à sa proximité et je sentis une chaleur envelopper mon corps en entier tandis que je commençai à le désirer.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bella? », me demanda-t-il soudainement, gentiment.

Je ricanai et souris. « J'étais en train de me demander la même chose. »

Il sourit aussi, mais ses yeux contenaient un soupçon d'appréhension. « Mes seules préoccupations sont pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

_Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance…_

Je hochai la tête, mais je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise à cause de son comportement nerveux. Cependant, j'avais trop peur pour lui demander ce qui le troublait et mes yeux tombèrent sur le sol lorsqu'il retira brusquement sa main.

Je relevai mon regard lorsque je sentis l'abrupte, mais plaisante piqûre du bout de ses doigts sur ma joue. Il me regardait attentivement, et je devins captivée et incapable de détourner le regard de ses prunelles émeraude. Il ferma lentement la distance qui nous séparait et ses yeux se remplirent d'anticipation.

Je laissai les miens s'abaisser, et quelques secondes plus tard, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser commença doucement et tendrement tandis qu'il enroula délicatement ses bras autour de ma taille et que je posai mes paumes contre son torse. Le temps passa et je commençai à ressentir son urgence dans la manière avide qu'avait sa bouche de bouger contre la mienne et la façon dont son cœur martelait sous mes mains.

Nos langues se rencontrèrent et nous commençâmes à explorer la bouche de l'autre et un frisson traversa mon corps. J'agrippai sa chemise et je sentis une de ses mains tâtonner le tissu de ma taille. Un doux gémissement que je ne pus retenir m'échappa et il soupira dans ma bouche. Il traîna lentement sa langue de long de ma lèvre inférieure avant de se retirer complètement et de briser le baiser.

Je maintins mes yeux fermés en posant de contentement ma tête contre son torse ferme et écoutai sa fréquence cardiaque se stabiliser. Toute crainte qu'il regrette notre relation ou qu'il veuille dresser une distance entre nous avait disparue dans les quelques instants où nos visage avaient été pressés ensemble.

Comme s'il avait pu voir et sentir mon soulagement dans la manière dont je m'étais affectueusement pressée contre lui, il baissa la tête, embrassa mes cheveux et dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. »

Il maintint un espace de prudence entre nous en passant devant moi pour aller vers sa voiture argent. Il me jeta un coup d'œil en faisant un sourire rassurant et en riant sous cape, ce qui me fit rougir.

Une fois dans la voiture et que nos mains furent au dessous des yeux indiscrets, il étira le bras et sans me regarder, entrelaça nos doigts ensemble en engageant la voiture dans la rue.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le complexe d'appartements en silence; il était tourmenté par des pensées auxquelles je ne savais rien, tandis que l'anxiété commença à m'assaillir lorsque nous approchâmes du bâtiment.

Tout à coup, j'eus du mal à respirer.

Je savais qu'il le sentait en se garant en face de l'endroit qui avait été ma maison durant une semaine. Il me regarda en s'excusant et en me serrant la main avec préoccupation. Une vague de soulagement me traversa.

« Je suis désolé de devoir te demander d'aller là-bas, Bella. Mais je serai tout le temps à côté de toi, d'accord? »

« Je sais. » Je haletai et me forçai à sourire. « Je peux le faire. »

Il me conduisit rapidement à l'intérieur de l'appartement et referma la porte. Bien que je venais de me résoudre à être forte, lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, la peur me saisit avec une telle force que je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Le mouvement de l'air dans la pièce devint aussi bruyant qu'un train de marchandise et la respiration que j'avais inconsciemment retenue sortie dans un souffle cassant.

Il fallait que je sorte de là.

Avant que je puisse me retourner et partir, ou même exprimer mon désir de le faire, les bras d'Edward s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui, et je pus sentir ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

« Je suis là, Bella. N'aies pas peur. Je ne te laisse pas, d'accord? Je te le promets. »

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et nos nez se heurtèrent.

Je frôlai mes lèvres contre les siennes et lui dis : « J'ai confiance en toi. Maintenant, finissons-en avec ça pour que je puisse sortir d'ici. »

Il m'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche avant d'enlever ses bras et de prendre ma main pour me faire traverser l'appartement vers la chambre.

J'essayai de concentrer toutes mes pensées sur la tâche à accomplir, mais ce fut plus difficile lorsque j'aperçus le bouquet de fleurs fanées qui étaient toujours dans le vase sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Mes yeux se fixèrent sur elles, et soudainement, derrière elles dans la fenêtre, la forme d'un homme qui m'observait apparut. C'était lui, le monstre, et il était de retour. La panique familière et l'effroi inondèrent mes cellules.

_Ce n'est pas réel, Bella…_

Je frémis et clignai des yeux, puis regardai à nouveau. L'homme avait disparu.

J'essayai de me reprendre malgré la terreur qui continuait à croître dans ma colonne vertébrale tout en suivant Edward vers la chambre à coucher. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la porte, il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi, et plaça ses main de chaque côté de mon visage.

« Bella, tu sais qu'entrer dans cette chambre est la partie la plus dure. Reste avec moi. Nous ferons ça vite. »

Je hochai la tête, toujours secouée par la frayeur, mais résolue à persévérer. Il retira ses mains de mon visage, et serra une fois de plus étroitement ma main. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et mes yeux examinèrent la scène.

Le sang qu'avait expulsé le corps écorché de Lauren avait laissé sa marque sur le tapis hideux, et mon estomac se contracta à la vue de la grande tache brune. Je couvris ma bouche pour retenir la bile qui remontait dans ma gorge.

Lorsqu'Edward commença à me conduire vers la commode, mes yeux tombèrent sur l'armoire qui était appuyée contre le mur opposé. La vue de l'énorme objet en bois, ma cage temporaire, fit flancher mes genoux… et je commençai à voir des choses.

Mon esprit dériva dans le passé sur l'énorme silhouette d'un homme, le monstre terrifiant qui avait paru m'observer lorsque je m'étais tenue debout dans la cuisine ce jour-là. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer en paniquant.

Je me rendis à peine compte de la main d'Edward tirant sur la mienne pour me faire avancer tandis que je me perdais dans mon cauchemar éveillé. La pièce se mit à tourner autour de moi.

Une vision de moi, fuyant la cuisine et courant vers la chambre pour y venir me recroqueviller, terrorisée, joua dans ma tête. Je sentais Edward à côté de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais paralysée.

La peur de ce jour-là me consumait à nouveau tandis que j'entendais Edward dire mon nom d'une voix inquiète, mais je ne répondis pas. Ma tête s'échauffait et j'avais l'impression que des pinces avaient été placées sur chacune de mes tempes, appuyant fortement sur mon crane.

Finalement, je me vis moi-même fermer la porte de l'armoire, me prenant moi-même au piège à l'intérieur pour ce qui m'avait semblé être l'éternité, mes jambes en dessous de moi.

« Merde », entendis-je crier frénétiquement Edward.

Mon corps tomba au sol dans ses bras et sa voix dériva au loin jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais inconsciente, mais je me réveillai en sentant de sublimes baisers sur mes joues et sur mon front, suivi de la familière voix de mon ange lorsqu'il me parla doucement.

« Bella? Bella, tu es réveillée? »

Mes yeux se fermèrent hermétiquement avant qu'ils ne commence à se soulever pour s'ouvrir, et le visage parfait mais découragé d'Edward empli ma vision. J'étais assise sur ses genoux alors qu'il me tenait au sol et je lui rendis son adorable regard avant de regarder autour de moi.

« Oh mon Dieu », dis-je en reconnaissant où j'étais.

Il resserra immédiatement ses bras autour de moi. « Tu vas bien. Je te tiens », souffla-t-il. « Mon Dieu, Bella, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir dû t'emmener ici. J'aurais dû attendre, te donner plus de temps. »

Je le regardai tristement, consternée qu'il se sente coupable de ma faiblesse.

« Non, Edward. Je suis désolée. »

Son expression se remplie d'incrédulité. « Et tu es désolée pour quoi au juste? »

« J'aurais dû être plus forte. J'avais commencé à voir et à me souvenir de certaines choses de ce jour-là qui auraient pues être utiles, mais je me suis juste… évanouie. »

« Il faut que tu cesses d'être désolée de tes réactions. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne serais pas capable de revenir ici si tôt. C'est ma faute. »

Je voulais qu'il arrête de se réprimander. Il était la personne la plus attentionnée et la plus captivante que je n'avais jamais rencontrée, et je le désirais comme je n'avais jamais désiré personne.

« Peut-être que ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne D'accord? », suggérai-je.

Un sourire chaleureux agrandit ses lèvres et il acquiesça. Il me décala sur ses genoux, de sorte que je puisse être assise plus droite.

« Penses-tu être capable de continuer? Ou veux-tu juste que je te porte jusqu'à l'extérieur. »

Je secouai légèrement la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux essayer de me souvenir de ce que je peux, mais je pense que ça pourrait être plus facile si tu me tiens. »

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, récoltant un soupir de satisfaction de ma part. « Je ne te lâche pas, Bella. »

Je fermai les yeux.

« Mais puisque tu essayes de te rappeler, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose », dit-il.

J'hésitai un moment, puis hochai nerveusement la tête, acceptant sa demande.

« Est-ce que Lauren à déjà parlé de Seattle ou toutes activités illégales dans lesquelles elle aurait pu être impliquée? »

Je le regardai avec étonnement. « Non, elle n'a jamais parlé de Seattle et je ne l'ai jamais vu faire quelque chose que je qualifierais d'illégale. Pourquoi? »

« Donc, tu ne l'as jamais entendu parler à quelqu'un d'une façon bizarre, comme au téléphone ou en personne? »

Soudainement, je me rappelai l'un des rêves que j'avais fait depuis que je restais avec Edward. Mes pensées me ramenèrent à la nuit où elle avait parlé avec colère à la personne à propos de « dix pour cent » et « jouer dans le dos avec sa part ». Je me rappelai le verre lancé et moi en train de ramasser les morceaux sur le plancher.

Tandis que la nausée tordait mon estomac, je lui racontai cet insignifiant évènement, mais je ne m'attendais pas à la réaction que cela provoqua chez lui.

Il me regarda avec une profonde curiosité et me demanda : « A-t-elle prononcé le nom de la personne à qui elle parlait? »

« Non », répondis-je simplement.

« Merde », chuchota-t-il, et il regarda au loin d'un air songeur. Une large ligne se forma dans son front.

« Edward, que ce passe-t-il? »

« Je pense qu'il va falloir que nous allions tous à Seattle. Nous avons reçu des informations à propos de Lauren aujourd'hui, et Newton et moi devons parler à des gens là-bas. »

« Mais tu as dis : tous. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'y vais avec vous? », demandai-je.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seule à Forks. Si ce qui nous a été dit est vrai, tu pourrais être en danger. »

_Danger?_

Mon cœur rata un battement à ses mots et mes mains se mirent à trembler. « Tu veux dire que quelqu'un peut venir pour moi. Qui? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais nous trouverons. Je te le promets. » Il resserra son emprise autour de moi, prouvant la validité de ses paroles.

Je me penchai vers lui, cherchant le calme de sa proximité. Il commença à faire des cercles dans mon dos en m'attirant plus près de son corps. Je plantai un petit baiser dans son cou et sourit lorsque je sentis une vague de frissons le traverser. Il pressa ses mains contre moi tandis que j'enfouis mon nez contre sa peau douce et inhalai le subtil parfum de l'eau de Cologne qui s'accrochait encore à son corps.

Je continuai à faire glisser mes lèvres le long de son cou et laissai échapper un petit gémissement lorsque je sentis la bosse grandissante de son excitation appuyer fermement contre ma cuisse. Sa respiration devint peu profonde et dans un geste déloyal, qui promettait – je le savais – que de la frustration, je rapprochai mes hanches de lui, ayant besoin de sentir sa dureté pressée plus près de moi.

Il se tendit à mes mouvements et ses mains descendirent agripper mes hanches.

« Ce n'est pas bien, Bella », souffla-t-il contre mon oreille.

Sa voix passionnée envoya des picotements dans le bas de mon dos et je répondis un simple : « Désolée. »

Il inspira fortement et recula sa tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai vraiment envie de continuer, mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour ça. Je veux te ramener à la maison et dans la chambre. »

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent à ses mots, et l'anticipation jaillit en moi. Tandis que mes joues flambèrent, je me préparai à me lever des genoux d'Edward, mais la réalité de la situation me frappa une fois de plus.

Je sentis le poids d'où j'étais, et cela prit tout la force dont j'étais capable pour éviter la panique qui planait au-dessus de ma tête, et rassembler mes affaires avec suffisamment d'efficacité pour nous sortir de là dix minutes plus tard.

En marchant vers la voiture, nous gardâmes encore une fois nos distances, mais une fois à l'intérieur, il entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens.

« Eh bien, tout considéré, je dirais que ça a été un petit succès », dit-il joyeusement.

« Ouais, je suppose que ma petite perte de connaissance aurait pu être pire. »

Il serra ma main en riant.

« Alors, où irais-je pendant que tu feras ton enquête à Seattle », demandai-je

Ses lèvres remontèrent dans un demi-sourire. « On dirait que tu vas rencontrer ma famille plus tôt que je le pensais. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. L'auteure nous laisse encore une fois sur notre faim, mais cette fois, c'est moins pire qu'au chapitre précédent… ;-) J'espère que comme moi, l'histoire vous plaît toujours.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	11. L'interrogatoire

Bonjour. Je passe aujourd'hui en coup de vent pour publier ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais je les ai toutes lues avec un immense plaisir. J'ai eu à peine le temps de faire la traduction, alors… Mais je voulais finir ce chapitre pour vous avertir que pour les prochaines semaines, il ne me sera pas possible de faire beaucoup de traduction. Je déménage dans deux semaines. Nous étions supposés déménager seulement en juin, mais la maison que nous achetons est prête immédiatement et les acheteurs qui achètent notre maison sont prêts à devancer la date. Je suis très heureuse de déménager avant, mais tout ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour tout faire.

**Noémie **: Je ne peux pas te prévenir car le lien ne c'est pas affiché dans ta review. Désolée. Mais tu peux me suivre sur Twitter : http:/twitter(.)com/MissLunatik (N'oublie pas d'enlever la parenthèse.) Comme ça, tu pourras savoir où je suis rendu dans mes traductions.

* * *

BPOV

Entrer dans l'appartement d'Edward était toujours comme entrer dans un genre de sanctuaire personnel pour moi. Le parfum du monde d'Edward qui s'accrochait à l'air m'apaisa et me fit sourire. Le musc de son eau de Cologne. Le détergeant à lessive qui était supposé imiter l'odeur d'une brise des montagnes.

Ces choses devenaient merveilleusement familières pour moi, me permettaient d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer à l'appartement hantée de Lauren.

Je le suivis par la porte. Dès l'entrée, une sensation sensuelle éclata entre nous et pénétra directement dans mes os.

Il me saisit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre, que je considérais maintenant comme la mienne. Mon cœur battait violemment dans ma poitrine.

Il ne regarda jamais en arrière, vers moi, tout en marchant. Son visage m'était caché, mais je pouvais l'entendre prendre de longues et chancelantes respirations. Je voulais sourire, et même rire, pour libérer une partie de l'anticipation que je tenais en captivité à l'intérieur de moi.

Mais je restai muette, savourant la calme intensité qui nous entourait.

Nous atteignîmes l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre à coucher et il s'arrêta. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour me regarder, je vis qu'il abordait un demi-sourire sexy qui me donna la chair de poule. Mes joues déjà brûlantes flambèrent.

_Sa beauté est tranchante comme un couteau,_ me dis-je en me rappelant une ligne similaire que j'avais déjà lue dans un livre.

Il maintint son regard rivé au mien en tirant ma main, reculant dans la pièce. Il faisait noir. Les nombreuses étoiles qui jonchaient le ciel et la lune brillante fournissaient la lumière nécessaire.

L'arrière de ses genoux frappa le pied du lit et il s'assit rapidement sur le bord. Je m'arrêtai devant lui, plaçant mes cuisses entre les siennes.

Il tendit les mains pour atteindre la taille du pantalon noir de yoga qu'il avait acheté pour moi, et avec un sourire en coin, il le fit descendre sur mes hanches avec mon slip de dentelle noire.

Une fois que le tout fut descendu jusqu'à mes genoux, il entoura un bras autour de mes hanches et remonta les doigts de son autre main dans l'humidité soyeuse d'entre mes jambes. Un faible gémissement sortit de mes lèvres et je rejetai la tête en arrière quand le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec mon clitoris palpitant.

« Tu es si belle, Bella », dit-il entre deux courtes respirations. « Parfaites. »

J'enfouis maladroitement mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de les tirer tandis qu'il fit pénétrer un, puis deux, et trois doigts en moi. La sensation de ses doigts poussant profondément en moi rendait mes jambes faibles et mon corps se languissait pour qu'il me fasse l'amour.

Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ressentir ça, être désirée et voulue malgré mon passé trouble. Sa respiration devint hachurée et mon nom s'échappa de sa bouche plus d'une fois tandis qu'il pénétrait plus fortement ses doigts en moi. Son pouce appuyait vivement contre mon clitoris gonflé.

Je criai et aurais jouis s'il n'avait pas retiré sa main.

Je baissai ma tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux verts étaient illuminés et brulaient de désir.

Je le regardai mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche, me goûtant sur eux. Les yeux brulants et remplit de désir, un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un flot de chaleur me parcourut, imitant sa réaction. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour planter de doux baisers le long de mes cuisses, de mon ventre et de mes hanches.

« Je te veux », dit-il contre la peau de ma cuisse.

Sa voix tendre, ruisselante de passion, me fit frissonner, et le seul mot cohérent que je pus murmurer fut : « s'il te plaît ».

Sur ce, il prit l'ourlet de mon chemisier, et je l'aidai en le faisant passer par-dessus ma tête. Je dégrafai mon soutient gorge et le lançai sur le côté avant de pousser mes pantalons plus bas et de les laisser sur le plancher. Puis, je me retrouvai nue devant lui. Pâle et petite, mais c'était moi et tout ce que j'avais à offrir.

Il me regarda avec admiration, et je détournai le regard en rougissant profondément parce que je savais qu'il pensait que j'étais belle. Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'avait regardé avec autant d'adoration que lui maintenant. Je voulais figer ce moment et le conserver avec moi pour toujours.

_Malgré le monde et toute sa laideur, ici et maintenant, je suis belle._

Il m'attira pour que je m'étende sur lui en mettant mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Je déboutonnai sa chemise et parcourus son corps avec mes mains. Ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis que j'embrassai la peau de son torse nu et que ma main pénétra dans son pantalon pour le sentir. Un faible gémissement m'échappa lorsque je saisis sa longueur dure comme la pierre et un flot d'humidité inonda mon entre jambe.

Au moment où mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de lui et qu'ils commencèrent à caresser son sexe, il poussa un lourd souffle. En me prenant par la taille, il me déplaça jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement en-dessous de lui.

« Je vais te faire l'amour comme j'aurais dû le faire la première fois », dit-il tendrement en plaçant ses hanches entre mes cuisses. Mon cœur se serra à ses mots, et à cet instant, j'eus envie de lui comme je n'avais jamais rien voulu dans ma vie.

Il se redressa et se pencha vers l'arrière en s'accotant sur ses talons pour enlever sa chemise. Ses mains jouaient sur mon corps comme un murmure tandis que ses yeux considéraient mon corps nu, étendu et prêt pour lui. Je n'en pouvais plus. La façon qu'il avait de me regarder avec tendresse et avec la ferveur d'un lion prêt à bondir sur sa proie me rendait folle de désir. Il me voulait autant que je le voulais.

Il se pencha encore plus vers l'arrière pour déboucler sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon ainsi que son boxer avant de rapidement revenir vers moi. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et sentis la dureté de son sexe lorsqu'il frôla mon clitoris désireux. Mon dos s'arqua et nous gémîmes simultanément tandis qu'il pressa ses hanches contre moi et que je soulevai les miennes, me tortillant contre lui.

Puis, il me regarda. Son regard était intense, concentré.

_J'ai besoin de toi en moi._

Bien que les mots ne furent pas prononcés, il pouvait voir le désir dans mes yeux. Avant que je puisse continuer mes supplications silencieuses, il s'immisça entre mes plis humides en me remplissant complètement. Je haletai et sa bouche fut sur la mienne.

Nos langues se rencontrèrent, s'emmêlèrent, et se massèrent tandis qu'il commença de lents et tendres va et vient. Je saisis violemment ses épaules pour l'attirer à moi et me fondre dans ses bras. C'était comme si je ne pourrais jamais être assez proche de lui.

Il toucha mon visage, embrassa mes paupières et inspira fortement dans mon cou. Il saisit ma poitrine dans la paume de sa main, roula mon mamelon, puis y traina sa bouche. Mon dos s'arqua et je gémis lorsqu'il taquina mon sommet durcit avec sa langue et le frôla avec ses dents.

Le mouvement de ses hanches devint plus urgent et il martela à plusieurs reprises mon bassin. Son souffle chaud inonda mon visage. Ses yeux émeraude fixaient les miens et mes doigts pénétrèrent dans son dos lorsque soudainement, la sensation de l'orgasme traversa mon corps. Chaque cellule prit vie. Mes gémissements de plaisir remplirent la pièce, tous mes muscles se tendirent et mes murs internes se contractèrent et convulsèrent autour de lui.

Ses poussées devinrent incroyablement plus ferventes, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire rencontrer mes hanches avec les siennes, voulant que sa libération corresponde avec la mienne. Un instant plus tard, ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches pour me tenir là. Je le sentis frémir en moi. J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux et truffai son cou de baisers tandis qu'il gémit et poussa une dernière fois en moi.

Nous ne dormîmes pas de la nuit. Nous restâmes réveillés, savourant ce moment, étendus côte à côte, les jambes entrelacées.

Ses doigts glissèrent légèrement sur ma cage thoracique et caressèrent mes seins, faisant durcirent mes tétons. Sentir le bout de ses doigts me fit frissonner.

« Comment crois-tu que ta famille va se sentir face à moi? »

Il garda les yeux fermés et soupira. « Ils t'aimeront; tout comme moi. » Il s'arrêta et me regarda. « Nous ne pouvons pas leurs parler de nous. Pas encore. Tu le sais, hein? »

Je hochai la tête, acceptant pleinement que cette relation devait rester secrète, même devant sa famille. Peu importe qu'ils m'acceptent ou non, je ne voulais rien mettre en péril, et particulièrement la carrière d'Edward.

Il me rapprocha de lui et je lui souris. « Je comprends. »

EPOV

Le voyage jusqu'à Seattle fut considérablement calme, mais néanmoins révélateur. Newton nous suivait dans sa voiture derrière nous, et je conduisais ma Volvo. Bella et moi, nous nous tînmes la main en nous parlant de nos sentiments, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à lui dire que je l'aimais, même si je savais à ce moment là que c'était le cas. Elle non plus, elle ne me dit pas qu'elle m'aimait. C'était un sentiment inconnu pour moi, car je n'avais jamais été amoureux. Le court laps de temps que j'avais passé avec Bella avait été un tourbillon d'évènements dramatiques qui m'avait rapproché d'elle, et je n'avais jamais été aussi près de quelqu'un de toute ma vie entière. Je voulais lui dire, mais je me rappelai que cela faisait moins d'une semaine, et qu'il était trop tôt pour lui dire _je t'aime._ Au lieu de cela, nous nous exprimâmes à travers nos peurs de ce qui pourraient potentiellement arriver.

« J'ai peur, Edward », dit-elle.

« N'aie pas peur. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Elle me regarda avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. « Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Je lui pressai la main pour la rassurer. « Tu ne me perdras pas. Mais je dois parler à ce gars parce que je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. »

Son visage devint inexpressif et elle tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. « C'est juste que… Je sais ce que c'est de voir quelqu'un partir et me demander s'il va revenir. »

Je n'étais pas sûr à qui elle faisait allusion, mais je suppose qu'elle parlait de l'abandon de sa mère.

Je n'aimais pas lorsqu'elle disait des choses comme ça. À chaque fois, ça me brisait le cœur. Au travers ses vagues déclarations, j'en apprenais sur sa vie et je ressentais des émotions pour des évènements que je n'avais pas vécu. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle craigne pour ma vie ou qu'elle se demande si je la blesserais ou disparaîtrais comme tous les autres l'avait fait dans sa vie. Je ne pourrais jamais la faire autant souffrir. Mon travail entraînait de nombreux risques, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour toujours être là pour elle. Je levai nos mains jointes et embrassai affectueusement ses jointures.

« Bella, regarde-moi. »

Elle le fit.

« Je ne vais pas disparaître, mais je dois te protéger. Peu importe comment. »

Le soulagement m'envahit quand ses lèvres remontèrent dans son sourire maladroit que j'aimais tant.

« Ouais, je sais. » Elle poussa un profond soupir. « Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et décidai de changer de sujet pour quelque chose de plus léger.

« Alors, dit-moi une chose que tu aimais faire quand tu étais petite, juste pour le plaisir. »

« Euh… » Elle réfléchit un instant. « J'aimais prendre des bains », dit-elle en ricanant.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, amusé par sa réponse. « Tu aimais prendre des bains? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Personne ne me dérangeait quand je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. »

Son ton était encore joueur, mais son sourire s'effaça. Voilà une autre déclaration qui me brisa le cœur.

Nous arrivâmes chez mes parents – une grande maison historique de trois étages – et je me dirigeai vers le VUS de Newton pour lui dire que je revenais tout de suite.

« Fait vite, recrue », déclara le trou du cul.

Je l'ignorai, même si j'avais envie de l'étrangler avec la cravate florale quétaine qu'il portait sur une simple chemise blanche.

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi porte-il une cravate?_

Je conduisis nonchalamment Bella à la porte en résistant à l'envie de prendre lui prendre la main afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Newton. Je pris une profonde inspiration et sonnai. Bella tourna la tête dans ma direction et nous échangeâmes des sourires calmant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ma mère se tint devant nous, belle comme toujours. Ses cheveux couleur caramel scintillaient sous la lumière du soleil.

« Edward! », s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants.

« Hé maman », dis-je en souriant.

« Je suis contente de te voir! Je suppose que c'est Bella? », demanda-t-elle gentiment en regardant la fille debout à côté de moi.

« Euh ouais. Bella, voici ma mère, Esmé. »

Bella lui sourit vivement et lui tendit la main. « Salut. Ravie de te rencontrer. »

Ma mère prit chaleureusement la main de Bella. « Moi aussi, Bella. Entre. »

Elle s'écarta, nous laissant entrer dans le hall.

Je laissai Bella passer en premier et en passant devant ma mère, je lui demandai à voix basse : « Tu n'as invité personne, hein? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis quelqu'un crier « petit frère! ».

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ricanai en reconnaissant la voix tonitruante d'Emmett.

L'expression de ma mère était amusée, mais elle contenait un soupçon de sympathie. « Désolée, Edward, mais ils se sont en quelque sorte invités eux-mêmes », rit-elle doucement.

J'agitai la main pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave et déplaçai mon attention sur Bella, qui se tenait debout anxieusement à mes côtés. Je pris conscience de son expression nerveuse avec inquiétude, et ma main voulut prendre la sienne. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était la rassurer avec un sourire et la conduire au salon, là où le reste de ma famille attendait.

Tout le monde était assis sur les trois canapés qui ornaient le salon immaculé. Eh bien, tout le monde excepté Emmett qui s'était d'abord approché de nous.

Mon grand frère m'attira dans une étreinte serrée. « Alors, tu as finalement décidé d'arrêter pour dire bonjour, hein? »

Je ris. « En quelque sorte. Je viens déposer Bella pour la journée afin de pouvoir travailler. Bella, voici Emmett. »

« Hé, Bella », dit-il gaiement.

« Ravie de te rencontrer », dit-elle poliment.

Le reste du groupe se leva pour nous rejoindre. Mon père sérieux, mais sincèrement gentil se présenta, lui souhaita la bienvenue et lui dit de faire comme chez elle. Jasper, mon grand et réservé beau-frère l'accueillit avec un bas, mais amical bonjour. Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett et la sœur jumelle de Jasper prononça un simple « salut » de sa manière distante habituelle. Bella secoua aisément leurs mains, écartant son malaise d'être au milieu du groupe.

Après s'être présentées, elle tendit la main à ma petit sœur Alice. Mais plutôt que d'accepter sa main, Alice l'attira doucement dans ses bras dans une chaude étreinte en disant : « Pas besoin de poignées de main. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer! »

Je pus vois que Bella était surprise par le geste soudain et durant un instant, elle resta figée. Parfois, Alice avait tendance à réagir un peu trop fortement.

Puis, Bella sourit et tapota légèrement Alice. « Merci », dit-elle.

Nous rîmes tous à l'empressement habituel de ma sœur, pas du tout surpris qu'elle soit si prompt à embrasser une parfaite inconnue.

Ensuite, ma mère lui offrit à boire et l'invita à s'asseoir. Je hochai la tête pour l'encourager et l'observai s'installer avec ma famille en me reculant, sachant que je devais partir mais que je ne voulais pas. Elle semblait assez à l'aise, mais partir sans la prendre dans mes bras, sans l'embrasser, sans lui promettre que tout irait bien me déchirait lentement les entrailles.

La conversation de ma famille remplissait la pièce. J'étais sur le point de me tourner vers la porte d'entrée quand Bella se tourna brusquement vers moi et que nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Le son de la conversation disparut de mes oreilles. Son puissant regard contenait tant d'amour que mon pouls s'accéléra. Je fis de mon mieux pour unir mon regard au sien, pour lui montrer autant d'amour et d'assurance que je pouvais avec mes yeux.

Elle ne sourit pas, elle n'avait pas à le faire. Ce qu'elle avait dans les yeux était suffisant pour me forcer à avancer, afin de finir le travail, apprendre le plus d'informations possible, pour ensuite revenir vers elle.

« C'est ici? », demanda Mike Newton lorsque nous fûmes de l'autre côté de la rue, face à la maison que Jessica nous avait indiquée lors de son interrogatoire.

« C'est là qu'elle a dit que le gars se trouvait », répondis-je.

« Mais elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il était directement impliqué, non? »

« Vrai. »

La maison était vieille, usée avec l'âge. La peinture était écaillée partout, le toit s'affaissait; ce n'était pas un endroit où vous auriez voulu être coincés durant une tempête de pluie.

« C'est un tas de merde », commenta Newton en considérant la maison délabrée.

Je ricanai. « Tu as raison. »

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la véranda. La première chose que je remarquai, ce fut la caméra de sécurité juchée au-dessus de la porte avant qui pointait vers le bas, droit sur nous. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice.

_Ouais, des drogués vivent ici._

Je frappai à la porte et nous fîmes face à un moment de silence. Au moment où je commençai à me demander s'il y avait quelqu'un, la porte s'ouvrit, et devant nous se tenait un jeune aux cheveux blonds et en bataille qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de dix-huit ans.

Une foule d'émotions m'assaillirent à la vue de ce dernier. J'essayai de bloquer l'immédiate colère et la suspicion qui éclata en moi tandis que je me tenais en face de l'homme qui pourrait être une menace pour la vie de Bella.

Nous surprenant, il nous fit entrer avec un peu d'appréhension. Nous nous présentâmes ouvertement en tant que détective Cullen et détective Newton, mais cela ne sembla pas le dérouter. Nous aurions tout aussi bien pu être deux gars qu'il voyait tous les jours. Nous le suivîmes tandis qu'il déambulait dans la maison et qu'il portait un sourire de serpent qui me faisait penser qu'il possédait un égo surdimensionné.

Il indiqua un canapé pour que nous nous y assoyions pendant notre conversation, et d'où j'étais assis, je pouvais clairement voir une Jessica Stanley nerveuse, accoudée au comptoir de la cuisine. Elle remuait une pomme, les yeux vides rivés sur le plancher.

« Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous, les gars? », demanda le jeune.

Newton était prêt avec un bloc note et un crayon.

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, est-ce que ton prénom est James… et ton nom de famille est Dye? »

« Vous m'avez déjà posés cette question », dit-il sarcastiquement

« C'est une simple question. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à y répondre à nouveau.

Il râla. « Oui, mon nom est James Dye. »

« Connais-tu une fille portant le nom de Lauren Mallory. »

Il considéra la question nonchalamment. « Ouais, je la connaissais. Elle était pas mal connue dans le coin. »

« Elle _était_ pas mal connue dans le coin? Donc tu sais qu'elle a été assassinée il y a cinq nuits. »

« J'en ai entendu parler », répondit-il.

« Comment? », demandai-je rapidement.

« Comme je l'ai dit, elle était connue dans le coin. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là exactement? », demanda Newton.

« Je veux dire qu'elle faisait des affaires dans le secteur. »

« D'accord. De quel genre d'affaire parlons-nous? »

« De la vente. Je sais qu'elle vendait pour quelques gars. »

« Tu parles de drogue, hein? » J'allai droit au but. Nous en avions déjà beaucoup appris de l'interrogatoire de Jessica.

« Ouais. Beaucoup de gens se servait de Lauren. C'est plus commode que les flics le sachent », dit-il d'un ton malin.

« Est-ce qu'elle vendait pour toi, James », demanda Newton significativement.

Nous attendîmes sa réponse et il se pencha en arrière avec un sourire narquois. « Je ne suis pas impliquer dans ce genre d'affaire, monsieur. »

Je le foudroyai du regard, brulant de colère. Je savais qu'il mentait. « Donc, tu dis que si nous devions fouiller cet endroit de part en part, nous ne trouverions pas de drogues? Peut-être un peu de marijuana, cocaïne, pilules? »

« Allez-y, regardez. Vous ne trouverez rien », dit-il sérieusement. « D'ailleurs, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas impliqué dans cette merde. »

« Alors, tu sais qui l'es. »

« Il y a beaucoup de gens par ici qui ont connu Lauren. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Mais bonne chance pour trouver quelqu'un pour vous parler. »

Ce gars était directement impliqué, savait qui était impliqué, ou se taisait tout simplement pour ne pas subir le même sort que Lauren Mallory. Cependant, nous n'étions pas encore prêts à renoncer.

« As-tu entendu parler d'une job ou d'une tâche particulière qui a mal tournée? Ou penses-tu à une raison pour laquelle elle aurait pu être éliminée? »

Il haussa les épaules, n'ayant clairement pas l'intention de répondre entièrement à la question. « Peut-être qu'elle n'était tout simplement plus utile. »

Il ne nous donnerait rien de plus et nous n'avions rien contre lui. Nous sortîmes, n'en sachant pas plus que lorsque nous étions entrés. J'étais plus que frustré. Désespéré serait le terme adéquat pour décrire mon état tandis que nous traversâmes la pelouse pour rejoindre nos voiture.

« Cullen », entendis-je dans un fort chuchotement.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Jessica Stanley, appuyée contre le côté de la maison dans un espace étroit entre les deux maisons. Newton ne l'avait pas entendue et je lui dis d'y aller, que j'avais laissé tomber quelque chose sur la véranda. Je pris mon temps, le regardant s'éloigner du trottoir et s'en aller dans la rue. J'arrivai près de Jessica. Elle avait sur le visage son expression habituelle d'inquiétude à laquelle j'étais trop habitué.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire », dit-elle rapidement.

« Jessica, je ne peux pas vous parlez comme ça. Si vous avez d'autres informations, venez me trouvez au poste. »

Je me tournai, mais elle saisit mon bras avec force. « Attendez! » Je m'arrêtai carrément, légèrement déconcerté par sa brusquerie. « Si je disparais encore, ils seront après moi. Je dois vous le dire maintenant. »

Je soupirai et capitulai. « Très bien. Que savez-vous? »

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu James parler à quelqu'un au téléphone. Quelqu'un qui sait ce que Lauren faisait. »

« Avez-vous entendu le nom? »

« Non. »

Je râlai, exaspéré. « Que suis-je supposé faire avec ça, Jessica? J'ai besoin d'un nom, quelque chose pour avancer. »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était quelqu'un de Forks. Quelqu'un à Forks était un client de Lauren. »

* * *

On se revoit le plus tôt possible pour moi.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	12. Le numéro

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais comme vous le savez, je viens d'emménager dans ma nouvelle maison... Je suis très contente, mais c'est beaucoup de travail alors ça me laisse beaucoup moins de temps pour la traduction et vous m'en voyez très désolée. Mon couple préféré me manque à moi aussi… ;-(

Alors, pour vous remettre en contexte, Edward a laissé Bella chez ses parents pour allez interroger James. Bonne lecture!

* * *

BPOV

J'étais donc là, parmi la famille d'Edward, à les observer boire du thé. Je ressentis une tristesse m'envahir en les regardant rire et s'intéresser à leurs vies respectives. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eue, que je n'avais jamais connue. Mais dans un sens, j'étais heureuse de finalement voir ce que ça voulait vraiment dire d'aimer ses enfants. En dépit de l'inquiétude qui ravageait mes nerfs, cela me fit sourire.

Edward était parti, mais mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers lui. J'avais peur, plus que peur même, de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je lui avais exprimé mes craintes lorsque nous avions fait le voyage jusqu'à Seattle et ensuite je lui avais dit que tout irait bien pour moi. Ce qui bien sûr était un mensonge. J'avais seulement dit ça pour lui. Il avait un travail à faire et il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi. Mais ne pas savoir exactement où il allait, ni connaître les gens qu'il allait rencontrer me rendait folle d'inquiétude.

Et je n'avais pas pu le serrer dans mes bras, ni l'embrasser avant son départ. Au lieu de cela, je n'avais pu que le regarder pour lui communiquer mes pensées en le fixant du regard. Il m'avait retourné mon regard, et notre amour non dit avait reflété dans nos yeux. Au moins, je savais que je l'aimais. Basé sur ce que disaient ses pupilles émeraude à ce moment-là, j'avais le sentiment qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Avec mes yeux, je lui avais dit d'être prudent et de revenir vers moi rapidement. Que je l'aimais et que j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie. Le bavardage de sa famille s'était entièrement tut et tout était silencieux autour de nous. Je ne serais jamais certaine si quelqu'un avait remarqué notre échange, mais à ce moment-là, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

La seule personne qui existait dans le monde était Edward.

Puis, il était parti et son absence s'était immédiatement fait sentir. Je n'avais jamais prié auparavant, mais je me mis à prier.

_Mon Dieu, faites qu'il revienne…_

Durant les instants suivant, je restai assise avec sa famille et j'essayai de me calmer. Mes lèvres s'arquèrent dans un petit sourire tandis que j'écoutai leur légère conversation et répondis aux questions.

« Alors Bella, aimes-tu le Nord-Ouest du Pacifique? Edward a dit que tu es de Phœnix », demanda Esmé.

« C'est beau ici. J'aime les arbres », répondis-je.

Puis le Dr Cullen demanda : « Planifies-tu d'aller à l'école ou essaies-tu tout simplement de fuir le désert? » Il sourit. Il avait les dents les plus blanches que je n'avais jamais vues.

« Hum, c'est plus que juste essayer de fuir », dis-je tristement.

L'ambiance de la pièce changea lorsque les mots sortirent de ma bouche. Je réalisai instantanément que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. L'atmosphère qui avait été joyeuse et légère était maintenant mélancolique. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce me révéla leurs expressions compatissantes, mais curieuses. Personne ne me demanda de détails et je leur en étais très reconnaissante, mais leurs regards interrogateurs me mettaient mal à l'aise et je pris une maigre gorgée de mon thé.

Le soulagement m'envahit lorsque Jasper prit la parole et demanda au Dr Cullen une question qui s'inscrit à peine dans ma tête. Il me jeta un coup d'œil de côté et je le remerciai silencieusement d'avoir retiré l'attention de sur moi en lui souriant. L'attention des autres se tourna ailleurs et je poussai un gros soupir en essayant de me détendre.

« Bella », dit soudainement Alice.

Elle me fit sursauter, et ma main déjà tremblante fit tinter la glace dans mon verre.

Elle s'affala sur le canapé à côté de moi. « Aimes-tu rester avec mon frère? Il est tellement paresseux, ne trouves-tu pas? », demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour répondre, mais j'entendis : « Oh ouais, est-ce que mon frère t'a déjà botté », demanda Emmett d'une voix joueuse.

Ceci fut suivi par le son de la main de Rosalie qui frappa l'arrière de la tête d'Emmett. « Ferme-là grand nigaud! Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça! »

Emmett rit. « Pourquoi pas? C'est une question légitime. Il est seul dans son appartement avec une fille, alors ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent durant une seconde, puis je regardai le sol. Il plaisantait, je le savais. Mais il était difficile de cacher mon malaise face à la « discussion », surtout qu'à la base, il avait raison. Je m'agitai dans mon siège et pris une autre gorgée de mon verre.

« Non, ce n'est pas qu'une question de temps », intervint Alice. « Edward est beaucoup trop concentré sur son travail pour se préoccuper d'une petite amie. »

« Exactement. Je ne crois pas que quelque chose pourrait le distraire en ce moment. Il débute sa carrière », ajouta Jasper.

Je n'eus pas la chance de parler, ce qui était parfait pour moi. Je regardais nerveusement autour de la pièce, me forçant à sourire pour tenter de conjurer mon appréhension. Esmé et le Dr Cullen semblaient être amusés par tout cet échange.

« Je suis d'accord avec Rosalie… excepté pour le grand nigaud », déclara le Dr Cullen et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Alice éloigna son attention du groupe pour la ramener vers moi, et d'une vois basse qui ne s'adressait qu'à moi, elle dit : « Mais vraiment, Edward est l'homme le plus déterminé que je connais. Ignore Emmett. »

Je soupirai et hochai la tête. « Ouais, il semble vraiment aimer son travail. »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête. « C'est plus que ça. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé lorsque nous étions petits. Tu vois, Carlisle et Esmé nous ont adoptés. »

« Je sais. Il m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à vos vrais parents. »

Elle eut l'air un peu surprise. « Ah oui? »

Je me demandai si je n'aurais pas dû me taire. « Euh, ouais. Un soir nous nous ennuyions et nous avons joué à Jenga vérité ou défi. » Je sentis mes joues se mettent à rougir en me rappelant ce soir-là et notre premier vrai baiser.

« Oh, eh bien, oui. Nos parents sont morts, et depuis, Edward a toujours voulu être détective. C'est comme une mission. »

_Mission?_ Mes sourcils s'arquèrent. « Que veux-tu dire? »

Elle réfléchit un instant. « As-tu déjà vu Le Silence des Agneaux? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Edward est un genre de Jodi Foster. Il a cette mentalité que peut-être que s'il sauve une seule personne ou résout un cas, il trouvera en quelque sorte une conclusion », expliqua-t-elle.

« Il ressent le besoin de trouver une conclusion? », demandai-je, curieuse.

« Eh bien, ils n'ont jamais trouvé le tueur de nos parents », dit-elle tristement.

Mon cœur, déjà marqué par ma propre douleur du passé, se brisa encore plus pour Edward. Il était hanté comme je l'étais. La douleur d'Edward, de son frère et de sa sœur était le contraire de la mienne, mais je la comprenais entièrement.

_Je sais qui est le tueur de mon père…_

« Je suis si désolée, Alice. Il ne m'a dit cette partie. »

Elle sourit et frotta doucement mon bras durant un moment. « Ça va. Bien sûr qu'il ne te l'a pas dit. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pourquoi il lui faudrait beaucoup de distraction. Cet homme devrait vraiment être amoureux d'une fille. »

Je mordis ma lèvre et étouffai un rire. L'exaltation déferla en moi tandis que ses mots me donnèrent l'espoir, que peut-être j'étais la fille dont elle parlait. Edward m'avait fait l'amour. Ses mains connaissaient mon corps comme personne avant lui, et il m'avait dit qu'il me voulait. Quand il me regardait, c'était comme s'il me comprenait sans que j'aie besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ouais, je suppose », fut tout ce que je dis.

Edward arriva quelques heures plus tard. Alice me serra dans ses bras en exigeant pratiquement que j'aille faire du shopping avec elle un de ces jours. J'acceptai passivement, ne sachant pas si je serais dans les parages assez longtemps pour retourner à Seattle. À ce stade, rien n'était sûr.

Le retour à Forks se fit dans un évitement évident de la part d'Edward. Il tint affectueusement ma main en me parlant de choses banales, évitant clairement de discuter des détails de l'endroit où il était allé ce jour-là. Je m'en fichais; le revoir était tout ce qui m'importait.

Au moment où il passa le seuil de la maison des Cullen, je dus m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras. Ses yeux se fixèrent aux miens et je sentis tout de suite l'intensité entre nous.

Elle menaça de me submerger jusqu'à ce qu'il se tasse sur le côté de la route, cinq minute après que nous ayons quittés l'allée.

Il mit la voiture en mode stationnement avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent alors que je m'accrochai à lui, le tenant contre moi.

« Mon Dieu, je suis si heureuse de te voir », dis-je d'une voix secouée par l'émotion.

« Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais », dit-il dans mes cheveux.

Je fermai mes yeux et le serrai plus fermement, me perdant dans le confort apaisant de son étreinte. Il inclina la tête et appuya doucement ses lèvres contre mon cou. Une chaleur me traversa lorsque son souffle chatouilla ma peau. Sa bouche embrassa la ligne de ma mâchoire et continua à remonter jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre la mienne. Nous nous embrassâmes fermement, cédant à l'immense soulagement que nous ressentions tous les deux. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux et bien que l'atmosphère dans la voiture était intense, nous étions tous les deux silencieux, calmes. Il y avait une paix entre nous, comme si nous nous trouvions dans l'œil d'une tempête. Nous étions simplement heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble.

Il libéra mes lèvres et appuya son front contre le mien.

« Retournons à la maison », dit-il doucement.

Je souris. « D'accord. »

Le sourire resta sur mon visage durant tout le retour vers Forks, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans le stationnement du complexe d'Edward. Il arrêta la voiture et se tourna vers moi avec une expression d'appréhension sur le visage.

Il semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il regrettait déjà.

« Bella… sais-tu comment utiliser une arme à feu? »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

« Je déteste les armes », répondis-je rapidement.

Une large ligne se forma dans son front. Il connaissait le sens de mes mots.

« Ouais, bien sûr que tu les détestes. C'est une question stupide. Je suis désolé », dit-il avec compassion en serrant ma main.

« Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? »

Il secoua la tête, hésitant à répondre. « C'est juste que je vais m'inquiéter pour toi quand je serai au travail. Mais peu importe, je vais m'inquiéter de toute façon. » Ses lèvres remontèrent dans un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Je laissai filer, pleinement consciente qu'il retenait quelque chose pour ne pas me faire peur.

Mais ses répliques évasives ne faisaient rien d'autre que me rendre encore plus craintives.

Cette nuit là, je ne pus dormir. Je restai étendue dans les bras d'Edward, et les mots d'Alice résonnèrent très fort dans mes oreilles, comme si elle était toujours assise à côté de moi. Ne sachant pas si Edward était réveillé ou pas, je l'appelai à voix basse.

« Ouais? », répondit-il immédiatement.

J'hésitai, réalisant que j'allais possiblement emmener un sombre sujet.

« Je suis… désolée pour tes parents. Que le tueur n'ait jamais été retrouvé. »

Il soupira. « Laisse-moi deviner. Alice te l'a dit? »

« Eh bien oui, elle l'a mentionné. Je suis désolée, Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler. »

Il pencha sa tête et embrassa mes cheveux. « Ça va, Bella. Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler avec toi. »

Je souris, contente qu'il ait confiance en moi. « Elle a dit que c'est pour ça que tu as toujours voulu être détective. »

« Je veux juste aider les gens pour qu'ils n'aient pas à subir ce que nous avons vécus. »

Je frottai mon nez contre lui, le glissant le long de son cou. « Je t'admire, Edward. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je me figeai et ma respiration s'arrêta. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu pourrais haïr le monde, haïr les gens, et tout après ce que tu as vécu, mais tu es toujours une personne gentille et douce. Tout comme moi, tu essayes de faire ta vie. »

Qu'il me voie de cette manière me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Cet homme était bon, ne jugeait pas les gens et il… m'admirait? J'ouvris ma bouche et les mots « je t'aime » menacèrent de passer entre mes lèvres, mais je m'arrêtai et au lieu je dis : « merci ».

Il se mit sur le côté et s'ajusta pour être au niveau de mes yeux sur le lit. Ses doigts dessinèrent une ligne de ma joue jusqu'à mon épaule nue tandis que ma main se posa sur son torse.

« Pourquoi t'a mère est-elle partie? », demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Mon cœur se serra tandis que la douleur qui dormait depuis longtemps de l'abandon de ma mère se réveilla subitement.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. « Euh, elle ne s'est jamais soucié de moi, et deux ans après la mort de mon père, elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec une meurtrière. Elle est partie vivre avec Phil parce que de toute façon, j'avais presque dix-huit ans. »

Il secoua la tête, la mâchoire tendue. « C'est de la foutaise. Tu sais que tu n'es pas une meurtrière, hein? »

Je le regardai dans les yeux. La logique, ainsi que les tribunaux m'avaient toujours dit que je ne l'étais pas. Personne dans ma vie n'avait été présent pour renforcer ça. Je savais que ce qu'Edward venait de dire était vrai. Et pour la première fois, je me sentais complètement disculpée. Le poids de la mort de mon père n'était plus sur mes épaules.

Je hochai la tête et me penchai pour l'embrasser. En ce moment, je me sentais libre.

EPOV

J'allai au travail le lendemain en sentant toujours la piqûre de l'information que j'avais appris à Seattle. J'avais toujours su que la personne responsable de la mort de Lauren pouvait possiblement encore être à Forks, mais maintenant, j'en étais presque certain. À moins que ce prétendu « client » avait déjà quitté la ville.

Je savais où mes recherches allaient commencer. J'allai directement au dossier, qui jusqu'ici, n'avait donné que des informations inutiles. Même les messages sur la boite vocale de Lauren n'avaient pas été utiles. La plupart des appels entrants étaient limités, et ceux que nous avions pus identifier étaient de la famille ou avaient été exclus de la liste des suspects au début en tant qu'amis proche. J'apportai l'épais dossier avec moi dans la petite salle des preuves du poste. Je savais quel numéro de boîte chercher.

Lauren Mallory : Affaire No. 127: 01, 02, 03

Je sortis les boîtes une par une, passant à travers le contenu avec le regard vigilant. Les minutes passaient et ma recherche ne donnait apparemment rien, ce qui fit monter ma frustration. Et lorsque je fouillai dans la dernière boîte, je n'avais toujours rien trouvé à utiliser. Je tassai les papiers qui se trouvaient devant moi avant de les lancer dans un accès de colère.

« Merde! », m'écriai-je. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, exaspéré, et j'étais sur le point de répéter « merde », lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention.

Au fond de la boîte, il y avait un petit morceau de papier déchiré avec quelque chose d'écrit dessus. Je le pris, plissant les yeux pour essayer de lire les petits caractères. La calligraphie suggérait l'écriture d'une femme. Les chiffres étaient écrit en pente délicate et en boucle; pas de lignes dures et droite venant de l'écriture d'un mâle typique. Je regardai les chiffres durant un moment et réalisai ce qu'ils étaient.

« 3-4017. »

_C'est une partie d'un numéro de téléphone,_ me dis-je. Bien que je ne savais pas comment je le savais, je le savais.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour la suite, mais je ne vous promets rien car je veux traduire le dernier chapitre d'Edward's Eclipse avant et j'ai juste 3 pages de fait.

Bisous xoxo et bon congé Pascal.

Miss Lunatik


	13. Le son

Bonjour tout le monde. Après une longue attente (et vous m'en voyez désolée), me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci à toutes celle qui m'ont laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre, mais comme vous le savez, ces temps-ci j'arrive à peine à traduire, alors j'ai préféré vous livrer le chapitre plutôt que vous répondre personnellement. Sans plus tarder, place à notre inspecteur qui souvenez-vous, a récemment trouvé une partie d'un numéro de téléphone!

* * *

EPOV

Ça n'avait pas été difficile de savoir à qui le numéro appartenait. Dix minutes devant un annuaire téléphonique avait suffit. Un appel de cinq minutes avait emmené l'homme ici. Il nous avait déjà parlé. Après que ses empreintes aient été retrouvées sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'appartement de Lauren Mallory.

Il paraissait le même. Sauf que cette fois, il manquait le bout de l'index droit à M. Aro.

Il avait toujours le même teint basané. Ses yeux méfiants évitaient de me regarder directement ou de regarder le Sergent Banner, et lorsqu'il nous jetait un coup d'œil, il se renfrognait avec une évidente irritation dans son expression.

J'essayais de rester concentrer pendant que nous parlions avec lui, mais j'avais l'impression d'éprouver une dislocation mentale. Le symptôme dominant était que je devais lutter pour contenir ma colère. Cet interrogatoire, tout comme le précédent, faisait parti de la job, mais mon esprit et mon cœur voyaient les choses différemment. Ça concernait le bien-être de Bella. Et cet homme était probablement une menace à cela.

Je lui lançai un regard furieux, comme je l'avais déjà fait, tout essayant de traduire son comportement durant l'interrogatoire. Il remuait ses doigts; son front luisait de sueur sous l'éclairage aveuglant. Ses mains, qui étaient sur la table, se serrèrent fermement ensemble. Il était nerveux au pas possible.

J'étudiai chacune de ses rapides réponses, analysant chaque syllabe pour un signe de déception.

« M. Aro, vous avez dit que vous ne connaissiez pas bien Lauren Mallory. Est-ce correct? », demanda le Sergent Banner.

« Ouais, c'est vrai », répondit-il en regardant la table.

« Alors, y aurait-il une raison pour qu'elle ait eu en sa possession votre adresse e-mail, votre numéro de téléphone, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait eu ça. Nous ne nous connaissions pas sur le plan personnel. »

« Très bien », dit le Sergent Banner en fouillant dans la petite enveloppe qui se trouvait sur la table. « Alors pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi nous avons trouvé votre numéro de téléphone à son appartement? » Il glissa la feuille de papier vers Aro.

Il détourna le regard, hésitant à regarder en premier. Puis avec un excès de colère, il baissa la tête et regarda les chiffres, plissant les yeux pour lire les petits caractères.

« Ils font partis de votre numéro de téléphone, n'est-ce pas? », demandai-je ostensiblement.

« Eh bien… oui », bégaya-t-il. « Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'avait. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre doigt, Aro? », demandai-je ensuite.

Ses yeux dardèrent sa main qu'il couvrit rapidement de l'autre.

« Je l'ai coupé avec un couteau. »

« En faisant quoi? »

« En coupant de la viande », répondit-il rapidement.

« Quand est-ce arrivé? »

« Hier soir. »

« Êtes-vous allé à l'hôpital? », demandai-je.

« Non, ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

Je retins un ricanement et maintins mon regard. Le doigt du mec était partiellement coupé; je dirais qu'un petit tour à l'hôpital aurait été nécessaire. Ses yeux fuyants révélèrent ce que j'y avait déjà vu : la malhonnêteté.

Je voulais passer par-dessus la table, le prendre par la chemise, demander à ce connard de parler. Dire à ce merdeux que ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui était en jeu. Mais je restai immobile, pris au piège par la responsabilité et l'obligation.

« Connaissez-vous une personne portant le nom de James Dye, M. Aro? », demanda le Sergent Banner en me sortant de ma rage.

Aro se figea. Il regarda le Sergent, les yeux écarquillés comme un cerf sous les phares d'une voiture, avant de commencer à secouer la tête maladroitement.

« Jamais entendu parler de lui », répondit-il.

« Vous ne lui avez jamais parlé au téléphone ou en personne? »

« Je ne le connais pas. Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller à Seattle. »

Je souris, et moi et mon supérieur nous nous regardâmes en même temps.

_Putain, nous le tenions._

Je me penchai pour mettre mes coudes sur la table. « Avez-vous dit Seattle? », demandai-je en haussant les épaules. « Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de Seattle. Est-ce que vous connaissez son adresse aussi? »

Le visage déjà pâle de M. Aro devint d'un blanc fantomatique. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et ses yeux se promenèrent entre nous.

« Eh bien, j'ai assumé que vous parliez de Seattle. Vous savez, c'était juste une supposition… »

« Que des conneries… », dis-je dans un souffle en sentant mon contrôle m'échapper progressivement comme il continuait à feindre l'innocence.

« Putain non, je ne connais pas ce gars! » Le ton d'Aro commençait à monter.

« Est-ce lui qui a fait ça à votre main? »

« Ce n'était pas lui! »

« Alors qui a coupé le bout de votre doigt? »

« Je ne connais pas son nom! Je n'ai même pas vu son visage. » Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, vaincu. « Le gars avait le visage caché », dit-il d'une voix basse, étouffée.

Un silence vide tomba sur la pièce tandis que l'intensité se dissipa. Je décidai de pousser, de profiter de l'empressement soudain de M. Aro à parler.

« Donc, vous avez été attaqué? »

« Oui », répondit-il.

« Et vous savez que ce n'était pas James Dye? », demandai-je calmement, soulager que nous ayons réussi à le percer. Le poids de la tension quitta mon corps et je me sentis confiant; il allait enfin nous dire ce qu'il savait.

« Je sais que ce n'était pas lui. La voix n'était pas la même », dit-il la tête encore enfouie.

« Vous n'avez pas reconnu cette personne? »

« Non. »

« Il faut que nous sachions ce qui a été dit durant cette attaque. »

Il releva finalement la tête d'entre ses mains, rencontrant le regard du Sergent et le mien.

« J'ai été averti de ne pas parler aux flics ou je mourrais. Pourtant, je suis assis ici », dit-il sarcastiquement.

« A-t-il mentionné quelque chose au sujet du meurtre de Lauren Mallory. »

« Il n'a rien dit au sujet du meurtre. On m'a juste dit de ne pas donner de nom ou de parler des activités dans lesquelles Lauren étaient impliquées. »

Ma concentration commença à vaciller. Je jetai un coup d'œil au Sergent Banner, confus et surpris que ce présumé agresseur n'ait pas mentionné le meurtre et qu'il veuille simplement que les activités de Lauren soient tues. C'était comme si le meurtre était une tâche d'encre sur une grande image, sans importance. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire.

Incapable de résister, je demandai : « M. Aro, savez-vous qui a tué Lauren Mallory? Pensez-vous que c'est la même personne qui vous a attaqué? »

Il plissa les yeux en me regardant. « Je ne sais pas qui l'a tuée, et je ne sais pas si c'est cette personne. »

« Alors, laissez-moi vous demander ceci : Si vous le saviez, est-ce que vous nous le diriez? »

Il resta momentanément silencieux avant de ricaner, exposant ses deux dents d'en avant qui étaient jaunes

« N'avez-vous pas encore compris? Personne ne vous parlera parce que personne ne veut être le rapporteur. Et surtout, personne ne veut mourir. Mais je vous le dis maintenant, je ne sais pas qui l'a tuée. »

Un autre interrogatoire qui nous avait conduit nulle part. Le meurtre et les activités de Lauren Mallory nous apparaissaient comme deux choses distinctes, n'ayant rien à voir l'une avec l'autre. James avait expliqué que Lauren était peut-être devenue superflu, un outil devenu non nécessaire. Pourtant, M. Aro, qui aurait facilement pu être témoin de son meurtre, avait été menacé par un homme qui ne parlait que des activités de drogue et qui lui avait coupé le bout du doigt pour valider ses propos.

Il y avait tant d'incertitude. Le tueur pourrait très bien être un de nos informateurs, ou encore prendre contact avec l'un d'entre eux. Et personne n'était disposé à parler, ce qui signifiait que le risque que je perde Bella devenait plus grand. Je regardai ma montre et maudit dans ma barbe. J'aurais dû avoir appelé cette dernière depuis une demi-heure déjà.

BPOV

Edward n'avait pas encore appelé. Le moment qu'il avait dit qu'il vérifierait si j'allais bien était passé. J'avais commencé à sentir plus de tension dans son comportement que d'habitude et cela me faisait peur.

Il était rentré à la maison le soir précédent avec les nouvelles comme quoi il avait trouvé une partie d'un numéro de téléphone, mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas élaboré. Avant ce jour-là, je n'avais pas de problème avec le manque de détails. Mais ses réponses évasives commençaient à avoir des effets sur moi. Mes paumes étaient en sueurs et poisseuses tandis que j'essayais inutilement de trouver une manière de me distraire.

À un moment donné, j'ouvris un livre au hasard que je pris dans l'étagère.

« Cécilia fut la première à partir… » Une des lignes les plus morbide à lire.

Je le fermai immédiatement. La mort n'était le sujet dont j'avais besoin pour m'occuper l'esprit.

Donc, je pris ma place sur le canapé, assise sur le nuage de ma propre détresse en espérant que le téléphone sonne. Je restai là sans bouger, ayant l'air calme, mais à l'intérieur, mon estomac se resserrait avec le sentiment écrasant de la peur qui menaçait de me consumer.

Si j'étais en danger, je voulais le savoir. J'avais le droit de savoir.

Je résolus de lui faire face et répétai dans ma tête ce que j'allais lui dire. Mais lorsqu'Edward franchit la porte, j'eus un blanc. À l'instant où je vis son expression, les mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge. Il poussa la porte pour qu'elle se ferme et maintint son regard rivé sur le plancher avec une large ligne présente sur le front. Il était pensif, mais je voyais bien la tristesse dans la façon dont ses épaules bougeaient; il avait l'apparence d'un homme vaincu.

Le voir comme ça me donna tout de suite envie d'aller vers lui, d'enrouler mes bras autour de lui et de lui faire oublier tout ce qui le troublait. Je fis un pas dans sa direction, prête à faire exactement cela, mais m'arrêtai lorsqu'il se força à sourire en me regardant.

C'était un sourire tendu, peu convaincant, et je savais qu'il était destiné à nous distraire tous les deux de la réalité de la situation à laquelle nous faisions face. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela passer. Une autre soirée à éviter les faits comme les craques dans le trottoir n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais supporter à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé, Bella. J'ai été pris par… quelque chose au travail. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'était? », demandai-je lorsqu'il m'attira contre son torse.

Il baissa sa tête pour embrasser mes cheveux. « Juste un interrogatoire. C'est tout. »

« Et ça a à voir avec… l'affaire de Lauren, hein? », demandai-je nerveusement.

Il hésita avant de simplement dire : « Ouais. »

« Edward, fais-moi une faveur, d'accord? »

« D'accord. »

Je me reculai assez pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Arrête de me cacher des choses. S'il te plaît, dis-moi toute la vérité. Je dois savoir ce qui se passe. Tout se qui se passe. »

La ligne de son front revint et il secoua tristement la tête. « Merde, je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe, Bella. Alors que veux-tu que je te dise? »

« Tu en sais assez pour que ça te bouleverse et que ça te rende tout le temps nerveux. Je le vois dans tes yeux et je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais. »

Il laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. « Je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Tu es ici toute seule toute la journée. Et je ne peux pas te protéger pendant que je suis parti. La dernière chose dont tu as besoin, c'est de rester ici et d'avoir peur. »

« J'ai déjà peur. Avant Seattle, tu m'as déjà dit que je pourrais être en danger, et je sens que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé là bas et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Merde, c'est ma vie qui est en jeu. »

Ses yeux devinrent humides, comme s'il était au bord des larmes. Ses lèvres se séparèrent, se préparant à parler, mais elles se refermèrent. Je le sentis faire marche arrière; il garda le silence durant un moment et un conflit douloureux submergea son expression.

Doucement, je posai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et mon insistance pour la vérité se transforma en sympathie.

« Edward, je comprends ton besoin de me protéger ou de me sauver afin que tu puisses avoir un genre de conclusion à propos de la mort de tes parents. Et je me sens horrible que tu te mettes toute cette pression sur toi, mais… » Je m'arrêtai car les larmes que je n'avais pas pues retenir commencèrent à envahir mes yeux. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Pendant que je parlais, il me regardait attentivement, et je vis un soupçon de confusion derrière ses yeux. Il saisit mes mains, qui tenaient toujours son visage, et les caressa.

« Trouver une conclusion n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je te protège, Bella. Ça me tue de penser à toi ayant peur que quelque chose t'arrive. Je te protège parce que je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Mais surtout, je fais tout ça… parce que je t'aime. »

Un souffle sortit de mes poumons sous la forme d'un calme soupir. Je commençai par me demander si je rêvais. Peut-être que si je fermais les yeux assez fort, je me réveillerais. Mais alors, sa main toucha ma joue et la chaleur de cette dernière sur ma peau me dit que c'était réel.

Edward venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait.

Je ne pus contrôler le rouge me monter aux joues et ramper sur mon visage. Je lui souris sans vergogne.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il soupira et sourit vivement, semblant être soulagé, avant de m'attirer dans une étreinte. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et il m'embrassa doucement. Il venait de me donner un autre cadeau. On m'avait déjà dit qu'on m'aimait, mais je ne m'étais jamais suffisamment sentie en sécurité pour le croire.

Lorsqu'Edward me l'avait dit, c'était comme s'il m'avait livré un rare trésor qui ne se ternirait jamais, ne serait jamais morne, même si j'entendais les mots encore mille fois.

« Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été franc avec toi. Tu as raison. Tu mérites de tout savoir, alors je vais te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir. »

Je hochai la tête. « Très bien. »

EPOV

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

Le faible, mais soudain son de grattage était juste assez fort pour me tirer du sommeil. Je fus immédiatement ennuyé. Nous venions de nous coucher une heure plus tôt, après avoir passés la majeure partie de la nuit à parler des détails de l'enquête.

Bella était nerveuse, mais tout aussi confuse que moi. Je l'avais informé de Jessica Stanley et de James Dye. Ainsi que des activités de drogue de Lauren et le fait qu'Aro n'était pas étranger à tout ça. Elle n'avait rien eu à ajouter. Elle avait été surprise par ce que je lui avais dit et elle n'avait aucune idée de la vie secrète de Lauren.

Elle avait peur et elle avait essayé de paraître courageuse, mais elle était transparente. Malgré son insistance à dire qu'elle irait bien, j'avais pu voir son appréhension et la peur inscrite sur son visage. Ses mains avaient tremblées et étaient moites. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras sur le lit et j'avais senti son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

Bien que mon niveau d'anxiété était apparié au sien, j'avais fait de mon mieux pour la réconforter, lui rappelant qu'elle serait en sécurité avec moi.

Le seul bonheur de la soirée venait du fait que je lui avais finalement dit que je l'aimais. Je n'avais pas pu la laisser sous l'hypothèse que je ne faisais que la protéger pour ma propre satisfaction personnelle. Il fallait qu'elle sache que ça la concernait elle et mon amour pour elle. Et j'avais été plus qu'heureux lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau lorsque j'entendis le faible bruit encore une fois.

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

Une souris. Ça doit être une souris, décidai-je. Elle courait très probablement sur le plancher ou dans les armoires de la cuisine. Alors, j'essayai de l'ignorer et regardai Bella qui dormait à poings fermés dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses doux cheveux et fermai mes yeux.

Le grattement retentit à nouveau, un peu plus fort qu'auparavant. Ma tête tourna instinctivement dans la direction d'où le bruit provenait, et je savais qu'il ne provenait pas de la cuisine.

Il venait de la porte d'entrée.

Délicatement, afin de ne pas réveiller Bella, je démêlai mes jambes de celle de ma compagne et me glissai silencieusement hors du lit. Peu m'important le fait que j'étais seulement vêtu d'un boxeur. Mon seul souci était d'aller dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon arme à feu. Elle était à porté de main car elle était posée sur la commode près de la porte.

Je savais que ma réaction était possiblement exagérée. Peut-être que le son n'était pas grand-chose. Un chat, une branche d'arbre, un morceau de papier soufflé par le vent contre la porte. Mais ça pouvait aussi être une personne, et le son ressemblait à un ongle griffant un tableau noir. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que ça me foutait la trouille.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, mon arme à feu armée et prête, en écoutant. Tout était silencieux, sauf pour le bruit instable de ma propre respiration. Le verrou sauta lorsque je le débloquai, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Je réagis rapidement et ouvris la porte.

Tout d'abord, je ne vis rien d'autre que le ciel illuminé faiblement pas la lune. Mais mes yeux se dirigèrent vers le bas, et je vis des pieds, et en définitive, le corps d'une jeune femme étendue face au sol sur le seuil de ma porte.

Je paniquai et m'agenouillai immédiatement, mettant mon arme à feu à côté de moi sur le sol. Sa joue gauche était appuyée contre le trottoir. Je penchai ma tête pour apercevoir son visage et je vis que ses lèvres viraient déjà au bleues. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses traits étaient dépourvus de toutes vies. Jessica Stanley était morte.

* * *

Ah ben merde alors! Mais que fait Jessica Stanley sur le pas de la porte de notre inspecteur préféré et morte de surcroît?

Bon, c'est tout pour ce chapitre et je vous promets d'essayer de faire plus vite pour la suite.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	14. La note

Bonjour. Me revoilà (enfin) pour la suite de cette traduction. Aujourd'hui pas de blabla seulement le chapitre que vous attendiez. Merci de continuer à me lire (malgré mes retards ces temps-ci) et à laisser des reviews. Elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Rappelez-vous, nous avons laissé une Jessica Stanley morte sur le pas de la porte de notre inspecteur préféré. Bonne lecture.

* * *

EPOV

_De toute façon, ils allaient me tuer, alors aussi bien mourir en faisant quelque chose de bien, _disait la note énigmatique et possiblement de suicide de Jessica.

Je regardai le post-it (qui ironiquement était rouge) qui était sur mon bureau et enfouis ma tête entre mes mains. Il avait été retiré de la poche de Jessica et personne ne savait ce que ça voulait dire, encore moins moi. Je restai assis, immobile, le poids de mon propre trouble répandu dans mon esprit.

L'entière situation devenait trop. Tout c'était passé rapidement et maintenant ça me rongeait complètement. Ce n'était plus une affaire comme les autres; c'était ma vie. Cette conclusion était solidifiée par le fait que j'avais laissé tomber mon arme à feu lorsque j'avais vu le corps sans vie de Jessica. J'avais été formé pour ne jamais laisser tomber mon arme à feu. C'était un acte négligent et imprudent qui prouvait ma récente incapacité à penser clairement. J'avais été chanceux que personne d'autre ne soit là, ou que le coroner ait dû transporter mon corps à moi aussi.

Et puis, il y avait la question de la note que nous avions trouvée en boule dans la poche de Jessica. Une supposée note de suicide, bien que ça puisse ne pas en être une du tout. N'importe qui aurait pu la mettre là. Seule les empreintes digitales et des comparaisons d'écriture prouverait quelque chose de concluant. Mais si elle avait été écrite par elle, quelle était sa signification? Était-elle venue me dire quelque chose? Me mettre en garde? Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Bella?

Ces questions tournaient dans ma tête comme une putain de tornade.

J'entendis quelqu'un marcher vers moi et je levai rapidement la tête pour voir Mike Newton qui se dirigeait vers mon bureau. Je me raclai la gorge, mis mes pensées de côté et pris la note par son coin pour la glisser dans un petit sac étiqueté « preuve ».

« Hé, la recrue », dit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_Assez de ces conneries de recrue maintenant!_

« As-tu entendu? »

« Entendu quoi? », demandai-je.

« Le coroner n'est pas sûr de quand ils vont avoir les résultats du laboratoire, mais il pense que c'est une overdose. »

« Suicide? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Le bureau du coroner ne sais pas encore, mais à mon avis, ça ressemble à ça. Et lorsque tu ajoute la note à l'équation… » Il s'arrêta, m'envoyant un regard interrogatif. « La grande question est : qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez toi? »

Je le regardai, surpris. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être qu'elle est venue me dire quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela se produit. »

« Ouais, mais au milieu de la nuit? Ça devait être assez important. Et compte tenu qu'ils ont trouvé sa voiture à cinq pâtés de maisons de ton appartement, il est évident qu'elle a marché. Comment savait-elle où tu habites? »

Je commençais à perde patience. Il posait des questions que je m'étais déjà posé, et chacune d'elle me foutait la trouille.

« Écoute Newton, je n'ai pas de réponse, compris? Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas être un suicide, bordel de merde. Elle pourrait avoir été laissée là pour m'avertir, ou je ne sais pas, comme une façon de dire qu'ils savent à propos de Bella. Putain, Aro a déjà la moitié du doigt coupé. Peut-être qu'il est le prochain… ou l'un de nous. »

Newton leva ses mains. « Hé, calme-toi mec. Si quelqu'un en a après toi et sais où tu habites, ne crois-tu qu'il t'aurait juste tué. Je veux dire… c'est ce que j'aurais fait. »

Je plissai mes yeux.

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?_

Il continua. « Tout ce que je dis, c'est que pour moi, ça ressemble de plus en plus à un suicide. » Il fit un pas en avant et me gifla l'épaule. « Ne stress pas trop. Jessica Stanley était juste une droguée. » Et avec ce commentaire de trou du cul, il s'éloigna.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le trou qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue de mon stress.

En dépit de mon angoisse incommensurable, ma principale priorité était Bella. Et elle avait peur. Je savais qu'elle avait des questions. Alors ma pensée dominante durant le reste de la journée était de la rejoindre rapidement à la maison.

J'arrivai à la maison et fixai du regard le devant de ma porte. En un instant, j'eus l'impression que tous mes nerfs furent paralysés. La vue du trottoir où avait été étendu le corps de Jessica m'étrangla avec la crainte tandis que toutes les questions restées sans réponses se mirent à me ronger à nouveau.

Je marchai de ma voiture à ma porte, les yeux regardant droit devant moi, et j'entrai à la hâte.

Bella vint à ma rencontre et m'attira immédiatement dans une étreinte désespérée. Mes bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa petite taille et j'enfouis son visage dans ses doux cheveux.

Elle était ma seule forme de bon sens.

« Que s'est-il passé? Savez-vous quelque chose? », demanda-t-elle calmement en se reculant pour obtenir des réponses sur mon visage.

« Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui s'est passé. Nous ne savons même pas pourquoi elle était là. Mais… ils pensent que ça pourrait être un suicide par overdose. »

« Ils pensent? Qui _ils_? Et qu'est-ce qui les fait penser ça? »

« Le bureau du coroner. Ils ne seront pas sûrs tant qu'ils n'auront pas reçu les résultats du laboratoire, mais nous avons aussi trouvé… une note », ajoutai-je en hésitant.

Elle semblait perplexe. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait? »

« Elle laissait entendre qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et qu'elle était peut-être venue ici pour me dire quelque chose. »

« Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait te dire? » Ses yeux étaient remplis de confusion, mais sa voix resta calme et elle essaya de dissimuler l'étendue de sa détresse.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir la regarder. Je savais qu'elle voulait que je lui dise tout, que je mettre à nu tout mes soupçons et toutes mes théories, mais je savais que si je le faisais, je serais forcé de reconnaître l'idée que Jessica était peut-être venue pour avertir Bella.

L'idée qu'elle soit en danger m'effrayait au plus au point. Je me sentais inondé par la peur et l'anxiété et ma détermination à lui dire les faits tomba à l'eau. Je m'éloignai d'elle et me dirigeai vers le canapé pour m'y appuyer.

« Je ne sais pas, Bella. Qui sait ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Je suis sûr que même l'enfer ne le sais pas », dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Elle ferma la distance qu'il y avait entre nous en s'arrêtant devant moi et en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

« Hé, tout va bien », dit-elle doucement. « Tu peux tout me dire, tu te rappelles? »

Il était impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit à l'amour et à la compassion qu'il y avait dans ses yeux humides. Je rendis les armes et pressai mon front contre le sien tandis que des larmes impossibles à arrêter commencèrent à inonder mes propres yeux.

« J'ai peur, Bella. Putain, j'ai tellement peur pour toi. Je ne peux pas te perdre. »

Elle caressa mon visage avec ses doigts délicats pendant que je parlais.

« Je sais. J'ai peur aussi. Mais je suis ici maintenant et je t'aime. Aussi longtemps que possible, je n'irai nulle part. »

Je voyais la peur inscrite sur son visage, mais elle était là, à me réconforter, quand c'était sa vie qui était en danger. Sa force ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner.

« Je sais ce dont tu as besoin, ce dont nous avons besoin », dit-elle ensuite.

Je la regardai tendre la main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens et me conduire vers le couloir. Tout en marchant, l'anticipation grandit en moi en pensant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre. Puis, elle s'arrêta lorsque nous arrivâmes à la salle de bain. Elle se tourna pour me regarder, et même si elle était rouge, un sourire confiant ornait ses lèvres.

Je lui souris en comprenant le but derrière le geste. Elle voulait que nous profitions l'un de l'autre. Tout oublier assez longtemps pour savourer le temps que nous passions ensemble. Elle avait raison; nous avions besoin de ça. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de bain et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. La silencieuse intensité qui avait toujours existée entre nous remplit les limites du petit espace au moment où elle ferma la porte derrière nous.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, désirant sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je saisis sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi et nos corps entrèrent en collision rudement. Nous bougeâmes nos bouches à l'unissons et nous les pressâmes l'une contre l'autre avec ferveur.

Mon sexe était dure, à l'étroit à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. La soudaine sensation de la pointe douce de sa langue qui dessina ma lèvre inférieure entraîna un gémissement incontrôlable de ma part. Je séparai mes lèvres pour l'inviter à entrer, mais elle se retira brusquement pour planter des baisers la bouche ouverte le long de mon cou. Ma tête tomba vers l'arrière et je fermai les yeux pour savourer la douce chaleur de ses lèvres qui glissait sur ma peau.

Je sentis ensuite ses mains sur les boutons de ma chemise. Elle commença lentement à me déshabiller, tout en s'arrêtant pour embrasser mon torse lorsqu'elle eut ouvert ma chemise et glissé cette dernière de mes épaules.

Durant tout ce temps, mes mains restèrent cramponnées à sa taille. Même lorsqu'elle défit mon pantalon et qu'il tomba au sol avec mes boxers. L'envie traversa mon corps et je la désirais encore plus, mais je me retenais, lui laissant le contrôle total.

À ce moment-là, je ne sentais plus sa bouche sur moi, et confus, j'ouvris les yeux pour la voir entrain de s'éloigner de moi. Elle ouvrit la douche puis se recula en commençant à retirer ses vêtements. Elle retira tout d'abord son chemisier, ensuite son soutien-gorge blanc, découvrant sa parfaite petite poitrine. Mon sexe tressaillit en la voyant, et mes mains ne désiraient que se tendre pour la prendre. Puis, elle défit son jeans et le descendit avec son slip jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de donner un coup de pied pour s'en débarrasser.

Je regardai son corps nu, constatant l'ampleur de sa beauté. Chaque défaut était une perfection à mes yeux. Chaque grain de beauté ou cicatrice qu'elle avait récolté des accidents de son enfance ou enduré par son père était une part de qui était Bella. Et j'adorais tout d'elle.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Et je vais te le montrer avec chaque fibre de mon être. »

Sur ce, je la suivis dans la douche qui dégageait de la vapeur. Nous nous lavâmes l'un et l'autre, traînant nos mains savonneuses sur chaque pouce carré de nos corps, faisant attention à ne pas manquer un seul endroit. J'embrassai et caressai ses seins, et pris en coupe le bombé de ses douces fesses dans mes mains. J'adorai chaque partie de son corps comme si je ne pouvais pas en avoir assez. Tout la peur de la perdre se dissipa et j'étais heureux de savoir que pour l'instant, elle était à moi.

Sans avertissement, elle souleva sa jambe et l'accrocha autour de ma hanche. Je sentis la chaleur de son sexe autour du mien et je savais que je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je saisis son derrière pour le remonter et elle serra ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle gémissait déjà, se tordant contre moi lorsque je me déplaçai pour presser son dos contre le mur de la douche. Tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur nous, je m'alignai contre son entrée et poussai en elle dans un seul mouvement rapide. Elle jeta sa tête vers l'arrière et emmêla ses doigts dans mes cheveux, les tirants fermement. Pendant un instant, je restai immobile, appréciant la sensation d'être en elle. L'étroitesse et la chaleur qui entourait mon sexe étaient suffisantes pour me faire jouir immédiatement. Elle continuait à bouger ses hanches, désirant plus, alors je commençai à me déplacer lentement, prenant soin de frapper le paquet de nerf qui la ferait crier de plaisir.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je sente ses murs se serrer autour de moi. Son visage se crispa dans une expression intense, mais passionnée, et une série de gémissements sortit de sa bouche. Je bougeai avec plus de vigueur, roulant des hanches en la regardant exploser. Après un moment, elle redescendit et sa tête s'effondra sur mon épaule.

« C'est tellement bon quand tu es en moi, Edward », souffla-t-elle.

Je fermai les yeux à ses paroles, devenant incroyablement dure en elle. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou qui suçaient et mordillaient ma peau mouillée. Je savais que je n'étais pas loin de la jouissance et j'accélérai mes coups. Elle cria et tira sur mes cheveux, me poussant à continuer. Mes poumons hurlaient pour de l'air comme je martelais en elle, lâchant tout mon amour et tout mon désir sur son corps. J'enfouis mon visage à la base de son cou au moment où une vague de plaisir déferla en moi. Tous mes muscles se tendirent et la force de mon organisme secoua tout mon corps. Je restai immobile durant un moment la tenant contre moi comme je stabilisais ma respiration et calmais les battements de mon cœur.

Nous étions étendus dans le lit, dans mon lit cette fois, mémorisant les caractéristiques l'un de l'autre avec le bout de nos doigts. Nous nous caressâmes tendrement les joues, les paupières, les lèvres, nous nous regardâmes avec amour. À de nombreuses reprises, la tristesse menaça de refluer tandis que je la regardai en priant Dieu de ne pas l'éloigner de moi, mais je chassai cette idée de mon esprit. Son anniversaire arrivait bientôt. Elle allait avoir vingt ans. L'idée de l'emmener à un vrai rendez-vous me fit sourire, mais elle se fana lorsque je me rappelai que ce serait mieux pour nous de garder le secret. Le tueur n'était pas la seule chose qui pouvait nous séparer.

_Peut-être que je pourrais l'emmener quelque part… Ouais, ça pourrait marcher._

« Bella », commençai-je. Elle me regardant, attendant que je poursuive. « Pour ton anniversaire, je t'emmène quelque part. »

Son sourire aurait pu allumer la pièce.

BPOV

Quelques jours plus tard, j'eus une rencontre avec le Dr Honaker. Comme la première fois, j'avais hésité à y aller. Son ton calme et agréable était à peine efficace à me mettre à l'aise. Dans ses yeux il y avait encore un regard qui laissait entendre qu'il pensait que d'une certaine façon, j'étais mentalement instable. Il mit de la pression jusqu'à ce que je me brise à nouveau. De nouveaux souvenirs refirent surface, de nouvelles visions que j'avais profondément enfouies dans mon esprit.

Mais l'incident le plus étrange se produisit lorsque je quittai son bureau et que j'entrai dans l'ascenseur…

* * *

Je vous laisse deviner le titre du prochain chapitre…

À bientôt xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	15. L'ascenseur

Bonjour. Cette semaine, j'ai bien fait ça car je vous arrive déjà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai repris mon air d'allée, mais prenons ce qui passe… ;-) Par contre, dû au nombre de reviews, je crois avoir perdu beaucoup de lectrices. C'est dommage car cette fic vaut la peine d'être lue. Je sais que c'est plate de devoir attendre la suite, mais je ne peux pas toujours être pendue à mon clavier. Merci beaucoup à celles qui sont toujours là. Bon revenons à nos moutons. Dans ce chapitre, il y a un nouveau pov qui je le crois va vous intriguer grandement. Je ne vous en dis pas plus... et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

BPOV

Je restai assise, immobile, dans le bureau du Dr Honaker, mon corps enfoncé dans le siège tandis qu'il me poussait comme il l'avait déjà fait. Je tentais d'éluder ses questions en utilisant mon langage corporel pour lui signifier que je n'avais pas envie d'être là. Mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour alléger l'esprit d'Edward, et mes souvenirs pourraient le faire si seulement j'arrivais à trouver un moyen de les débloquer.

Je me concentrai sur la voix d'Edward lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il me sortirait pour mon anniversaire. Pour un instant seulement, ses mots me fournirent une distraction adéquate. Le Dr Honaker passa rapidement des questions faciles aux questions difficiles et je commençai à sentir mes nerfs se tendre.

« Je me demandais si tu étais disposée à m'en dire un peu plus sur ta famille? », demanda-t-il.

« Comme quoi? »

« J'imagine qu'après la mort de ton père, tu as dû voir quelques médecins? »

Je ricanai faiblement. « Ouais _quelques-uns._ C'est un euphémisme. »

« Plus que quelques-uns? », demanda-t-il

Je me raclai nerveusement la gorge. « Je dirais quelques-uns. »

Il hocha la tête, laissant tomber le sujet. « Dirais-tu que tu ressens une culpabilité persistante à cause de la façon dont ton père est mort? »

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés et stupéfaite. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise qu'il soit aussi bien informé de mon passé, mais l'entendre me poser ces questions d'emblée et aussi nonchalamment me mit en colère.

« Qui ne se sentirait pas coupable après avoir tué son propre père? », répliquai-je.

« Pourquoi utilises-tu le mot _tué_? Tu penses l'avoir tué? »

« J'ai appuyé la sur la détente. »

« Tuer impliquer l'intention, la préméditation », dit-il.

« Je le sais ça. » Je m'arrêtai un instant et pris une profonde et tremblante inspiration. « Non, je n'avais pas planifié de le tuer. »

« Alors, nous sommes d'accord. C'était un accident, ou de l'auto-défense pour être plus précis. »

J'abandonnai, hochant légèrement la tête en disant à voix basse : « Bien. »

Il sembla satisfait de ça et continua. « As-tu des frères et sœurs connus? »

« Non, j'étais enfant unique. »

Il baissa la tête un moment pour griffonner de manière inintelligible dans son carnet.

« Alors, as-tu eu des cauchemars? », demanda-t-il, la tête toujours en bas.

« J'en avais l'habitude… jusqu'à tout récemment. »

… _Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Edward._

Il finit par me regarder. « Est-ce que ces cauchemars ont quelques choses à voir avec la mort de ton père ou l'assassinat de Lauren… ou les deux peut-être? »

Je pris une inspiration, luttant contre la vague de nausée qui me frappa. « Les deux. »

« Qu'as-tu vu dans tes rêves qui a un rapport à Lauren? »

Pendant que j'essayai de ressembler une parcelle de courage pour pouvoir continuer, mes yeux se fermèrent. En acceptant que la possibilité de résoudre quelque chose était inexistante, je regardai le Dr Honaker et forçai les mots à sortir de ma bouche.

« J'ai vu l'homme à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas en rêve. J'étais… » Je m'arrêtai, déglutissant difficilement. « … sur les lieux du crime pour prendre mes affaires. Je l'ai vu et je me suis vue courir pour ensuite me cacher dans l'armoire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait courir si vite? Qu'avait cet homme pour te faire si peur? »

J'inhalai difficilement, grimaçant de douleur en ayant l'impression qu'un étau se resserrait dans mes poumons.

« On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un, mais qu'il ne voulait pas être vu. J'ai pu le sentir et le voir seulement dans la façon dont il se tenait… debout. Comme… un maniaque. » Ma voix se brisa à la fin.

Mon corps entier commença à trembler de peur. Il était encore là dans mon esprit. Je le voyais en face de moi, prêt à me tourmenter. Mon cœur sembla plonger dans la fosse de mon estomac.

« Peux-tu me dire à quoi il ressemble, Bella? », demanda doucement le Dr Honaker.

Je secouai la tête, non pas de refus, mais dans une tentative désespérée de repousser la peur de ma tête. Je sentis la chaleur des larmes inattendues lorsqu'elles commencèrent à tomber sur mes joues. En dépit de tout cela, je cherchai profondément dans ma mémoire et essayai de voir le visage de l'homme. Je m'assis, tremblante et silencieuse, concentrant toute mon énergie sur ses traits. Quelque chose m'empêchait d'obtenir un air décent; je ne pouvais rien voir.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains et me rappelai tout à coup. « Il ne me regardait pas. »

Ma respiration s'arrêta brusquement. Mon corps se figea et les larmes s'arrêtèrent.

_Il ne me regardait pas…_

« Excuse-moi? », demanda le Dr Honaker, de toute évidence plus que surpris; j'avais clairement parlé assez fort pour être comprise.

Je savais que je tenais quelque chose, et même si ça me terrifiait, je m'y accrochais. Je fermai les yeux pour me ramener à ce jour-là. Le jour où j'avais vu l'homme sans visage; mais maintenant, je savais pourquoi il n'avait pas de visage. Il n'était pas tourné vers moi. J'avais pu le voir en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il attendait debout, stratégiquement, près de la porte d'entrée. Mes yeux s'étaient dirigés vers quelque chose qui brillait au soleil. J'avais vu la lame argent d'un couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main, dissimulée derrière son dos. Alors, je m'étais mise à courir.

J'avais fui vers l'armoire… et il ne m'avait pas vue.

« J'ai dit : il ne me regardait pas », répétai-je lentement, abasourdie par chaque syllabe qui quittait mes lèvres.

« Il ne t'a jamais vue? En es-tu certaine? Tu as précédemment déclaré qu'il t'observait », souligna-t-il.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je sentis la sévérité dans mon expression.

« J'avais tort. »

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en me berçant. Je quittai hâtivement le bureau du Dr Honaker, soucieuse d'avoir du réconfort et de l'apaisement venant d'Edward, qui je le savais, m'attendait.

À mon grand soulagement, lorsque j'entrai dans l'ascenseur, il était vide. Je profitai de l'occasion pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne m'étais peut-être pas rappelée de quelque chose d'une importance vitale, mais je me sentais pourtant légèrement satisfaite.

Après tout, l'homme, le monstre, ne m'avait pas vue. Ma seule théorie quant au pourquoi de mon erreur, c'était que mon subconscient avait créé une fausse situation dans la peur. J'avais été terrifié d'être découverte, et par conséquent, j'avais commencé à croire que j'avais été repéré. Je continuai à réfléchir à tout ça en appuyant mon dos contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et en ferment les yeux.

Un bruit soudain me surprit et mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. La porte était en train de se fermer et une main s'était placée devant, arrêtant son mouvement. L'insistante main rencontrant la porte me fit sursauter et je me remis rapidement debout.

Un homme entra. Apparemment il était pressé et il semblait tendu. Je ne fus pas immédiatement mal à l'aise car il ne leva pas la tête et il ne me regarda pas. Il resta debout à côté de moi, droit et raide, le visage caché par une casquette de baseball qu'il gardait la palette vers le bas.

3e PERSONNE POV

Il se tenait à côté d'elle et sa colère bouillait. Toute la rage et la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle menaçait de se répandre sur ses doigts pendant qu'il se battait avec l'envie d'enrouler ses mains autour de sa gorge et de l'étrangler. Ce serait facile; il le savait. Elle était facile; aucun challenge pour lui. Ce serait rapide.

_Pas ici, pas maintenant… Bientôt,_ se dit-il.

Il serra les poings assez fermement pour que ses ongles pénètrent dans la chair de ses mains. Un malaise émanait d'elle par vague et il pouvait sentir qu'elle le toisait. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa colère. Elle le regardait, se demandant quel était son problème.

Son seul but en venant au bureau, avait été de la voir de plus près, voir ses traits, et se rappeler pourquoi il faisait ça. Au lieu de ça, il luttait contre le désir vicieux d'y mettre fin immédiatement, se débarrasser du poids de son immense haine.

Elle restait immobile, insensible, pendant qu'il tentait de contrôler ses mains et de ne pas conclure leurs fantasmes meurtriers

BPOV

Je lançais des coups d'œil sporadique au type dans l'ascenseur, mais il refusait de reconnaître ma présence. Non pas que je voulais qu'il le fasse. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas éradiquer l'impression tenace qu'il était en colère… contre moi. Si seulement il pouvait me lancer un regard, et même me sourire, ça ferait peut-être diminuer cette désagréable sensation. Mais l'idée qu'il ait un problème avec moi était ridicule. Peut-être qu'il était venu à sa propre séance de thérapie émotionnelle et que tout comme moi, il en ressentait encore les vestiges.

_Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, très probablement…_

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur me fit sursauter pour la deuxième fois au cours de cette rencontre et les portes commencèrent à se séparer. Avant même qu'elles soient complètement ouverte, l'homme s'élança. Avec la tête toujours baissée, il passa en coup de vent devant Edward, qui m'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Il poussa ensuite la porte pour l'ouvrir et disparut dans la lumière du jour.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais dans la voiture d'Edward, vers une ville nommée Port Angeles, pour fêter mon vingtième anniversaire. Il ne m'avait pas dit où nous allions et je ne lui avais pas demandé. Il voulait me surprendre et c'était parfait pour moi.

Nous ne parlâmes pas de Lauren ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui se rapportait à l'affaire. Je n'avais pas mentionné l'homme que j'avais vu non plus. À ce moment-là, cela ne me semblait pas important, alors l'idée de le dire à Edward ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Je lui demandai si les résultats de la cause de la mort de Jessica étaient revenus du laboratoire.

« Non », répondit-il. « Il est trop tôt pour savoir. »

Je croyais qu'il avait fini, mais il ajouta ensuite : « Mais ils ont trouvé une seringue sale qui contenait un soupçon de morphine. Il la teste pour l'ADN. »

Le ton avec lequel il venait de s'exprimer voulait clairement dire qu'il voulait que cette soirée soit seulement centrée sur nous, donc je laissai tomber le sujet.

Durant le trajet de quarante minutes, il me tint la main et gardai une seule main sur le volant alors que nous serpentions sur une route sinueuse.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Non seulement à cause de son expression calme, mais aussi parce qu'il me faisait sentir comme ça. Je rougis et souris lorsqu'il surprit mon regard sur lui. Il fit un sourire rassurant en secouant légèrement la tête d'amusement et en me serrant fermement la main. Cela ne fit qu'accroître mon rougissement.

L'ampleur de sa beauté ne manquait jamais de me déconcerter.

Nous allâmes d'abord dans une librairie seconde main, et mes joues me brûlèrent à nouveau lorsque je réalisai qu'il avait remarqué mon affection pour les livres.

« J'ai dégagé un espace dans ma bibliothèque juste pour toi », dit-il

Je n'arrivai pas à former une pensée cohérente. L'action était simple, mais elle signifiait énormément. Je ne restais plus seulement chez lui, mais j'y vivais. Avec lui.

« Merci », prononçai-je d'une voix tremblante, incapable d'en dire plus.

Il tint ma taille et je parcourus les îles sans fin des livres âgés. Je trouvai certain de mes favoris : _La novice, La cloche de détresse, Les misérables_. Mon visage s'illumina à chaque fois que j'en soulevai un de l'étagère et l'expression d'Edward refléta la mienne. C'était comme s'il éprouvait sa joie juste à me regarder.

Il m'emmenant ensuite dîner dans un petit restaurant italien où il demanda que nous soyons assis dans une petit aéra à l'arrière. Nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre, faisant dos aux autres clients, perdus dans notre propre monde.

« As-tu du plaisir, Bella? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas prévu grand-chose », dit-il en me caressant le bras.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. « Durant toute ma vie, je n'ai eu qu'une fête d'anniversaire, et c'était quand j'étais une enfant. Alors, c'est plus que ce que j'aurais pu demander. »

Il mit un doigt sous mon menton et se pencha pour me donner un doux et tendre baiser. La sensation de ses lèvres me laissa confuse et elles déclenchèrent presque un vertige. Mon cœur battait sauvagement dans ma poitrine.

« Prête à rentrer? », demanda-t-il doucement contre ma bouche.

« Oui. »

Nous rentrâmes à la maison pour trouver un ciel sombre et gris sale avec des stries argentés, laissant penser que la lune essayait de percer à travers les nuages. Mon corps aspirait à dormir, mais mon sourire ne faiblissait pas. J'étais épuisée après la longue soirée, mais j'en avais adoré chaque minute.

Edward gara la voiture et se dirigea vers le côté passager pour ouvrir la portière pour moi.

« Nous allons bientôt devoir retourner dans cette librairie. Ça va en prendre des livres pour remplir cette bibliothèque », dit-il en riant

« Tu ne veux pas que je continue à voler les tiens », ricanai-je.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Bella, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu utilises mes choses. De toute façon, tout ce que j'ai est pratiquement à toi maintenant. »

Nous nous fixâmes du regard durant un moment, un sourire jouant sur nos deux bouches tandis que nous nous communiquions notre amour l'un pour l'autre. À cet instant-là, j'entendis le bruit du papier dans le vent de la nuit. Edward l'entendit aussi et notre attention se tourna vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

Il y avait quelque chose de blanc collé sur cette dernière. Edward commença à marcher en premier, et je le suivis derrière, ma main dans la sienne. Tandis que nous nous approchions de la porte, je ne ressentais rien. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était le bout de papier. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il avait été placé là délibérément.

Nous nous arrêtâmes en face et je tendis la main pour l'aplatir contre la porte afin de mieux voir l'écriture noire.

« Ne le touche pas », dit abruptement Edward.

Je reculai brusquement ma main et Edward s'en éloigna de quelques pouces. Durant un instant la note resta immobile et mon souffle se prit dans ma gorge lorsque je lis les mots imprimés.

_« Je te vois. »_

* * *

Bon, encore une fin qui nous laisse sur notre faim comme j'ai dit à plusieurs à l'autre chapitre. L'auteure aime bien ça je crois et je dirais même que ce n'est pas pour s'arranger dans les chapitre suivant… Mais rassurez-vous, cette fic ne finit pas mal (je déteste les fins tristes, ceux qui me connaissent savent que je suis TRÈS fleur bleue), et il ne reste pas tant de chapitres que ça. 6 pour être exact + 1 épilogue + 1 outtake. Donc le sadisme est presque fini ici…

À bientôt xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	16. La voiture

Salut tout le monde. Merci de continuer à me suivre sur cette traduction. Merci de vos reviews. Elles me font plaisirs, même si ce n'est pas moi qui aie écrit l'histoire. J'aime beaucoup connaître vos suppositions… ;-) Bonne lecture.

* * *

EPOV

La joie de l'anniversaire de Bella avait été effacée avec trois mots. Cette nuit-là, elle pleura fort et violemment tandis que je la tins dans mon lit. Son corps frémissait involontairement dans mes bras, comme si elle était sur le point d'abandonner. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Je retenais mes larmes, déterminé à rester fort et à être là pour elle.

Elle avait besoin de ça. Elle avait grandi dans la souffrance et la tristesse, et pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie suffisamment en sécurité pour s'exprimer. Donc, je restai assis en silence et immobile, endurant le bruit déchirant de ses pleurs qui se répercutait partout dans la pièce sombre.

Elle finit par parler et j'inclinai la tête pour tenter inutilement de comprendre ses divagations incohérentes. Graduellement, elle se calma assez pour que je comprenne. Je fus en mesure de comprendre certaine phrase qui me brulèrent toutes la gorge de tristesse.

« Je ne devrais pas être ici », pleura-t-elle. « Je devrais partir. Putain, mais que veut-il? Ou elle, ou peu importe qui c'est? Je te mets en danger seulement en étant ici. »

Au moment où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, ils sortirent trop vite pour que je les comprenne, mais toute de suite après mon cerveau s'efforça de comprendre leurs significations. J'étais troublé. La fille que j'aimais profondément était inquiète pour moi, pour mon bien-être. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec moi et pourtant, elle partirait si cela signifiait que je vivrais.

Je secouai la tête. « Comme si j'allais te laisser aller quelque part sans moi, Bella », dis-je sans hésitation.

Les tremblements de son corps ralentirent et elle souleva sa tête de mon torse. Ses yeux recherchaient les miens dans la faible lumière. Je retins un halètement lorsque je vis le gonflement de ses paupières. La lumière qui provenait des stores reflétait sur ses joues striées de larmes.

« Tu m'aimes à ce point? Assez pour t'enfuir avec moi? », demanda-t-elle.

« Si ça en vient à ça, oui. Mais maintenant, tu dois savoir que tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. »

Elle soupira et hocha légèrement la tête. « Je sais », murmura-t-elle.

Doucement, je plaçai ma main sur sa joue. Nous nous regardâmes les yeux dans les yeux pour ce qui sembla durer une éternité. Ses yeux bruns m'envoutaient et je ne remarquai que vaguement ses autres traits; j'avais l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Sans un mot, je fermai la distance qu'il y avait entre nos visages, et mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Je bougeai vers le bas du lit et me tournai sur le côté pour que mon corps soit complètement appuyé contre le sien. C'était comme si toute la peur et l'anxiété de Bella s'écoulait sous forme de passion lorsqu'elle tira sur mes cheveux et suça ma lèvre inférieur dans sa bouche.

Cette sensation causa une agitation involontaire dans mon pantalon. Je gémis et remontai ma main le long de son corps. Elle s'arrêta sur la pointe de son mamelon. Bella arqua le dos à mon contact, libérant ma bouche en jetant la tête en arrière et en gémissant.

Je malaxai sa poitrine avec ma paume, et même si elle portait toujours un chemisier et un soutien-gorge, j'arrivais à sentir son téton durcit sous mon pouce. Avec passion, je déplaçai ma bouche de la peau douce de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis je remontai.

Son souffle devint plus rapide, et elle commença à presser légèrement son bassin contre mon sexe douloureusement dur. Mes yeux se fermèrent et j'appuyai mon visage dans le creux de son cou, me synchronisant à ses mouvements en roulant mes hanches avec les siennes.

Elle accrocha sa jambe autour de ma taille et ce fut à ce moment-là que je perdis le contrôle. Je nous fis rouler jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve entre ses cuisses tout en plantant au-dessus d'elle. Nos mains se rencontrèrent à l'ourlet de son chemisier et je l'aidai à lui passer par-dessus la tête. Ensuite ce fut le tour de son soutien-gorge. Penché en arrière sur mes talons, je ne pus m'empêcher de contempler sa poitrine nue, sa peau pâle et presque translucide, et ses mamelons parfaitement ronds roses bonbon. Je laissai tomber le soutien-gorge sur le plancher et tirai sur son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il ait glissé de ses minces hanches.

« Edward, s'il te plaît… », chuchota-t-elle soudainement.

Je levai la tête pour la regarder. « Qu'as-tu besoin, mon amour? »

« De toi », répondit-elle.

Je soupirai et la regardai attentivement dans les yeux tout en glissant mes doigts sous l'élastique de son slip. « Tu m'as; tu as tout de moi. Je suis à toi. »

Elle gémit et je libérai rapidement son corps de ses derniers vêtements. Puis, elle fut nue, couchée face à moi, dans toute sa beauté délicate. Des respirations peu profondes s'échappèrent de mes lèvres tandis que mes mains filèrent sur ses formes exquises, de ses épaules jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Mes yeux restèrent fixés au siens pendant que je me relevai pour enlever mes vêtements pour les lancer ensuite n'importe où sur le sol. Tous mes mouvements étaient impatients, imprécis jusqu'à ce que je revienne sur le lit et prenne hermétiquement Bella dans mes bras. J'avais besoin d'elle, je la désirais. La peur constante de la perdre ne faisait qu'intensifier ses sentiments et je me surpris à prier Dieu pour qu'Il la laisse près de moi pour toujours.

Je m'étendis à côté d'elle, frôlant tendrement mes lèvres sur son front. Ma main glissa sur sa hanche, le long de sa cuisse, puis pris en coupe le derrière de son genou avant de remonter pour envelopper sa taille. Elle enroula fermement sa jambe autour de moi comme si une pince, me tenant à elle tandis que je la soulevai sur le lit et appuyai ma bouche contre son cou.

Fermant les yeux, je la pénétrai en gémissant. Elle haleta et enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos, ce qui me força à faire des va et vient rapidement.

« Je t'aime, Edward », souffla-t-elle.

Je gémis à ses mots. « Je t'aime aussi. Putain, je t'aime tellement, Bella. »

Elle bougea ses hanches avec les miennes pendant que sa respiration saccadée souffla dans mes cheveux, m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos par vagues. Je m'efforçai de maintenir un rythme régulier et doux, mais mon état d'esprit de détresse me forçait à bouger avec une immense frénésie

Ma bouche trouva un de ses seins et je pris un de ses tétons dans ma bouche; ma langue tournait autour de celui-ci tandis qu'elle agrippait fermement mon dos. Sa jambe était aussi serrée qu'une vis sur ma hanche, et soudain je sentis les murs de son sexe se resserrer autour de moi. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller et le bruit de ses forts gémissements retentirent dans la pièce pendant que son corps frémit et qu'elle jouit sur mon sexe.

Je plantai une trainée de baisers bouillants le long de son cou en descendant vers sa poitrine. La tension de son corps et la pression de ses jambes avaient diminués. Elle continuait à bouger des hanches avec moi, m'incitant à continuer jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma libération. Je sentais qu'elle viendrait rapidement.

Je grognai et martelai en elle en déplaçant mes mains pour prendre fermement sa taille. L'intensité de mon orgasme m'empêcha de faire un son. Au lieu de cela, je penchai la tête vers l'arrière et respirai profondément en fermant mes yeux fermement pendant que mon corps en entier frémissait de plaisir.

Un instant plus tard, j'arrêtai de bouger. Épuisé je déposai ma tête sur sa douce poitrine, mais m'accrochais encore fermement à elle. Le silence tomba entre nous dans la chambre sombre tandis que nous retrouvions notre calme et j'entendais son rythme cardiaque reprendre progressivement son calme.

« Bonne fête, Bella », murmurai-je contre sa peau.

XXXXXXXXXXX

J'entrai dans le poste le lundi matin suivant sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Avec mes épaules voûtées et la tension inscrite sur mon visage, je me dirigeai directement vers le bureau du Sergent Banner. Durant le week-end, il avait pris des arrangements pour qu'un policier qui était hors service reste à mon appartement comme garde de sécurité jusqu'à mon retour en soirée. C'était difficile de trouver ça suffisant. Personne ne se souciait de Bella autant que moi, et par conséquent, lorsque sa vie se trouvait entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, je n'avais pas confiance.

Je voulais parler au Sergent Banner seul. Je voulais lui expliquer que j'avais besoin de quelques jours de congé pour pouvoir veiller sur Bella moi-même. Peu importe si j'étais payé ou non. Aller travailler et la laisser sous la surveillance de quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas une chose que je pouvais supporter de faire.

Malheureusement, Mike Newton était assis sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau et ils me regardèrent tous les deux lorsque j'entrai.

« Cullen. » Le Sergent Banner s'adressa à moi avant que je puisse dire quelque chose. « Content que tu sois ici. Nous avons du nouveau. »

Sans un mot, je m'assis dans la chaise à côté de Newton et écoutai le Sergent commencer à parler.

« Nous avons reçu le rapport préliminaire de Jessica Stanley. » Il ouvrit un épais dossier qui contenait des photographies (en noir et blanc ainsi qu'en couleur) et des documents écrits à la main d'une écriture indéchiffrable.

« Tout d'abord, sa mort est considérée comme un suicide. Une quantité massive de morphine et de LSD ont été trouvés dans son organisme.

« Qu'est-ce qui prouve que c'est un suicide? », dit soudainement Newton.

« Relax, Newton. J'y arrive », répliqua le Sergent Banner.

Malgré ma tension, je dus retenir un ricanement.

« La seringue et la note ont été testés pour les empreintes digitales. Les siennes ont été les seules trouvées sur les deux. » Il changea de page dans le dossier. « Il est aussi mentionné qu'il n'y avait pas de blessures défensives sur elle. Aucune ecchymose, ni sur les bras, ni sur les jambes. En fait, la seule blessure qu'ils ont trouvée, c'est une plaie propre de piqûre dans le bras due à l'aiguille. Cela indique que l'injection de la drogue n'a pas été forcée. Et bien sûr, son ADN a été trouvé sur l'aiguille. »

Il ferma le dossier et me regarda ainsi que Newton. Je restai inflexible. Me battant pour maintenir le contrôle de moi-même, je serrai mes mains ensemble. L'annonce du suicide était tout, sauf satisfaisante. La question de la note sur ma porte me hantait toujours… entre autre chose.

Comment l'enfoiré avait trouvé où je vivais pesait plus lourdement sur mon esprit.

Pendant que le Sergent Banner continuait et que Mike Newton hochait la tête dans un intérêt feint, je compris que je ne supporterais pas ça plus longtemps.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et la pièce sembla se refermer sur moi, me menaçant de me prendre en otage.

« Sergent Banner », dis-je.

Il sembla un peu surpris par mon interruption et sa tête tourna dans ma direction. « Ouais, Cullen? »

Je déglutis difficilement. « Je me demandais si je pouvais prendre quelques jours de congé… payé ou pas? »

Son expression de surprise passa au choc. « Excuse-moi? Tu me demandes des jours de congé en plein milieu d'une enquête? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de prendre congé? »

« Eh bien, je… » J'en perdis mes mots. Je voulais éviter de donner des indications sur la nature de ma relation avec Bella, je choisis donc mes mots avec soin. « Je veux être le seul à veiller sur Bella. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma responsabilité puisque c'est chez moi qu'elle habite. »

Je pus voir les lèvres du Sergent Banner se séparer lorsqu'il fut sur le point de parler, mais la voix de Mike Newton remplit mes oreilles.

« C'est vraiment ça, Cullen? Tu as l'impression que c'est ta responsabilité? » Mes mains se serrèrent en poings lorsqu'il continua. « Je veux dire, tu supportes totalement cette fille. Tu lui achète de la nourriture, lui offres un endroit où rester. Pourquoi en fais-tu autant pour elle? À moins que tu ne supportes seulement ta queue pour qu'elle puisse la sucer. »

Mes mouvements furent à peine visibles lorsque je bondis de ma chaise pour me jeter sur lui. J'entendis seulement le bruit de sa chaise s'écraser au sol. Je sentis la douleur s'étendre dans mes doigts et une soudaine chaleur due au sang lorsque mon poing rencontra son nez. Il cria comme un enfant. Je lui brisai le nez, faisant enfler ses yeux.

Avant que j'aie la chance de comprendre ce qui se passait, je sentis quatre pairs de mains sur moi qui s'efforçaient de m'éloigner de Newton.

« Putain d'enfoiré! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », m'entendis-je lui crier.

Newton resta au sol tandis que les hommes, dont je ne voyais pas les visages, me remettaient sur mes pieds. Le sang s'infiltra entre ses doigts lorsqu'il prit son visage blessé entre ses mains. De la confusion mélangée à de la douleur était clairement inscrite dans ses yeux. Il ne dit rien lorsque des cris assourdissants qui venant de moi et des hommes qui m'entouraient firent écho dans la pièce. Je fus immédiatement sorti de la là et conduis dans un petit bureau à proximité, mais je continuai à hurler, à vociférer contre Newton.

« Je vais te mettre mon pied au cul, connard. Va te faire foutre! »

« Cullen, Cullen! Ça suffit! »

Soudainement, le Sergent Banner fut en face de moi et son visage remplit de colère envahit ma vision.

« Calme-toi, bon sang! », demanda-t-il.

Les mains qui me tiraient partirent. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi tandis que le dernier vestige d'adrénaline traversait mes veines, et je sortis de ma rage. Je vis que la porte avait été fermée, et que j'étais seul avec le Sergent.

Il commença à faire les cent pas en marmonnant à voix basse que l'affaire en entier devenait hors de contrôle.

« …ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi », dit-il.

Puis, il me regarda et dit de manière significative : « Je suis prêt à te donner quelques jours de congé. Premièrement parce que tu sembles stressé comme jamais, et deuxièmement je ne peux pas avoir des gens qui se battent ici. »

Je soupirai profondément et m'appuyai contre l'une des chaises. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris », mentis-je.

Il ricana. « Moi si. Ce minable t'a piqué au vif, voilà pourquoi. »

Je regardai au sol et hochai la tête.

Je me sentais soulagé d'avoir fait ce que je voulais faire depuis des mois : remettre Mike Newton à sa place. Il avait dépassé les bornes. Je pouvais résister à tout ce qu'il lançait sur moi, mais au moment où ses mots avaient touchés Bella fut le moment où je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Et les seuls dégâts que je supportais étaient un poing douloureux.

« Écoute, tu n'as qu'à partir. Nous allons découvrir ce qui s'est passé et tu te remettras au travail d'ici quelques jours. »

Je ne savais pas quand je serais de retour. L'idée de m'enfuir avec Bella faisait de plus en plus son chemin dans mon esprit.

Je roulai jusqu'à mon appartement dans un était second. La tension générée par ce que ma vie était devenue me mettait dans un état constant d'épuisement. Je maintins mes yeux rivés sur les répétitives lignes jaunes et observai les voitures familières de la ville passer.

J'étais à cinq minutes de la maison lorsque je vis une vielle voiture noire venir en sens inverse. Je ne fus pas immédiatement soupçonneux, mais lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi, le visage du conducteur suscita une certaine familiarité.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette même casquette de baseball quelque part.

Brusquement, la paranoïa inonda mes sens, et j'appuyai fermement sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. J'arrivai sur mon terrain de stationnement pour y découvrir une scène de chaos absolue.

Je regardai à travers mon pare-brise. Ma porte d'entrée avait été endommagée et laissée grande ouverte. L'homme affecté à veiller sur Bella était couché sur le sol dans une mare de sang à trois pieds de la porte vide.

Des larmes piquèrent mes yeux et je sortis lentement de la voiture, terrifié de ce que je pourrais trouver. En passant devant le policier, je pus voir une plaie béante sur le côté de son cou. L'énorme quantité de sang m'indiquait qu'il était déjà mort. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je priai en marmonnant de façon incohérente tout en passant à travers la porte déjà ouverte.

Au premier coup d'œil, rien ne semblait pas à sa place, excepté une traînée de sang qui venait de l'extérieur. Mes pieds accélérèrent le rythme lorsque je ne la trouvai pas dans le salon. Je me précipitai de pièce en pièce, mais Bella était introuvable.

Je restai debout, paniqué et figé tandis que les larmes qui avaient inondées mes yeux commencèrent à couler. La pièce semblait presque tourbillonner et je me retournais le cerveau pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi que je pouvais utiliser.

La voiture…

L'homme qui conduisait la vieille voiture noire…

Repassant sur les traces de sang toujours fraîches, je déguerpis pour regagner ma Volvo. Le moteur rugit et je débutai une poursuite.

Je ne savais pas si cette voiture me mènerait à Bella. Je ne savais pas si je la reverrais. Mais je devais essayer, et le souvenir lointain d'un homme sortant d'un ascenseur était tout ce que j'avais pour continuer.

* * *

Mes enfants sont malades, je suis malade et sous antibio et mon mari est malade, alors je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour la suite, mais ce n'est pas évident ces temps-ci. Changement de sujet, je viens d'avoir l'autorisation pour une autre traduction (comme celle-ci approche de la fin) et ce sera le retour des vampires. Depuis que j'ai terminé Edward's Eclipse, ça me manque beaucoup, alors je suis super contente de pouvoir me replonger dans le monde fantastique . J'espère vous y retrouver. Le premier chapitre sera en ligne d'ici quelques semaines. Je vous tiendrai informé ici et sur Twitter.

Bonne semaine xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	17. L'homme de maintenance

Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction. Un peu plus d'une semaine depuis ma dernière mise à jour. Je crois que j'ai à peu près repris mon rythme. Espérons que ça va durer… Merci à celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, je ne vous ai pas répondu car j'ai préféré traduire la suite qui suit à l'instant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

BPOV

Je regardai l'homme à l'extérieur faire des allers retours le long de la véranda, les yeux baissé. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas être là, et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là non plus. Il avait été placé là pour ma protection, mais je ne me sentais pas protégée du tout.

Ce n'était pas Edward. Et ce dernier était la seule personne avec laquelle je me sentais en sécurité. Le policier hors service avait frappé à la porte quelques minutes après le départ d'Edward et tenté une petite conversation en faisant des commentaires stupides sur l'affaire.

« Je suis certain qu'ils règleront ce gâchis très bientôt, mademoiselle », dit-il.

Sa déclaration manquait d'émotions, de profondeur et de préoccupation, ce qui ne m'étonna pas du tout. Il ne saisissait pas la gravité de ce qui se passait… ou il ne s'en souciait pas tout simplement.

Je hochai la tête. « Je l'espère. » Ma voix s'étrangla avec une constante tristesse.

Ce matin-là, mes yeux restèrent gonflés; des larmes s'y étaient échappées lorsque j'avais regardé la voiture d'Edward quitté le stationnement. En plus d'être terrifiée, j'étais assaillie par un horrible sentiment de culpabilité depuis que nous avions trouvés la note collée sur la porte.

Culpabilité car j'étais chez lui et culpabilité car j'étais en vie. Jamais personne n'avait profité de mon existence. Une jeune fille que je connaissais à peine était morte, et je commençais à craindre que d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était ma faute.

Et puis il y avait Edward.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas seulement être devenue sa petite amie, mais aussi sa malédiction. Plus les jours passaient plus il devenait affligé et déstabilisé. Son déséquilibre paraissait dans sa constante fatigue, dans son manque de sommeil et dans la tension qui circulait dans tous les muscles de son corps. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à regretter d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, mais je me détestais pour ça. Je savais que j'étais un danger pour lui, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir.

Ce matin-là, il était parti avec la promesse de finir de travailler et d'être bientôt de retour. J'avais juste hoché la tête et aucune réponse ne m'étais venue. Juste l'idée qu'il me quitte avait rendu mes jambes faibles, et j'avais eu l'impression d'être sur le point de m'effondrer. Alors, je m'étais tenue debout, silencieuse, et l'embrassant pour lui dire au revoir, pour finir pas laisser librement couler mes larmes lorsqu'il avait été hors de vue.

Excepté pour les occasionnels chants des oiseaux, le silence régnait dans tout l'appartement tandis que je regardai par la fenêtre. Je me surpris à presque leur envier leurs vies sans complication.

Épuisée, mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer comme j'étais assise sur le canapé. Je sommeillais lorsqu'un bruit de roues roulant sur le béton me fit sursauter. Je relevai la tête instantanément et jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Un homme de maintenance vêtu d'une combinaison grise et sale se dirigeait vers l'appartement. Sans aucune urgence, il tirait un vieux chariot, d'où j'y vis rangé des outils et autres fournitures.

Il gardait la tête baissée et il portait une casquette de baseball.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. J'avais déjà vu cette casquette. Soudain, mes pensées dérivèrent au jour où j'avais quitté le Dr Honaker, lorsque j'avais partagé l'ascenseur avec l'homme étrange. Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon pouls se mit à battre la chamade comme je m'éloignai maladroitement de la fenêtre et que je trébuchai en me dirigeant vers la porte.

J'atteignis la poignée de la porte, mais fus accueillis par des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me figeai.

« Puis-je vous aider », entendis-je l'officier demander à l'homme.

J'entendais les battements de mon cœur dans mes oreilles et je sentais les halètements peu profonds s'échapper de mes poumons. Avec des mouvements tremblants et terrifiés, je levai lentement la tête vers le judas et y vis les deux hommes, debout face à face. Par la vision en tunnel du trou minuscule, je vis l'homme se retourner comme s'il allait saisir quelque chose dans son chariot.

« J'ai reçu un appel pour réparer… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il leva la main et durant une fraction de seconde, je vis qu'il serrait un objet brillant, long et pointu entre ses doigts. Ça ressemblait à un pic à glace qui était légèrement courbé au bout comme un petit crochet.

Je voulais crier, mais aucun son ne sortait. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche lorsque l'homme brandit l'objet aiguisé dans les airs.

Le flic n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il resta seulement là. Juste avant que la pointe ne s'enfonce dans son cou, une lueur de peur apparut dans ses yeux et ensuite ils s'élargirent avec l'impact du coup.

Du sang gicla de la plaie et des gouttelettes rouges furent pulvérisées sur le judas. Je pouvais à peine y voir, mais j'observai le corps du policier convulser tandis qu'il saisissait son cou et que le sang coulait entre ses doigts.

Tout cela avait pu durer une seconde; je ne pouvais pas en être sûre. Le temps avait cessé d'exister lorsque l'homme avait levé la main. Je n'entendais rien, je sentais à peine quelque chose. Je regardais seulement l'horrible scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

Le policier continuait à tâtonner le pic à glace, comme s'il essayait de complètement l'enlever par l'autre côté. Mais ce fut l'homme qui lui enleva brusquement du cou et j'entendis son corps tomber par terre en faisant un bruit sourd. Il regarda vers l'officier durant un moment, comme s'il examinait son travail ou qu'il s'assurait juste qu'il était mort.

Soudainement, j'entendis un gémissement, et au début, je ne saisis pas qu'il venait de moi jusqu'à ce que la tête de l'homme se relève brusquement en direction de la porte. Je tombai vers l'arrière. Mes jambes étaient comme de la gelée et étaient incapable de supporter mon poids plus longtemps.

Comme je me traînai pour m'éloigner et tenter désespérément d'atteindre le téléphone, j'entendis ses pieds rouer de coups férocement la porte. Des cris jaillir de ma poitrine. Chaque coup m'indiquait que j'étais de plus en plus proche de la mort.

J'étais rendue au téléphone et je tentais de me lever lorsque la porte finit par céder avec fracas. Nous restâmes figés durant un moment et il baissa les yeux vers moi.

Le pic à glace sanglant pendait entre ses doigts et j'entendais des gouttes de sang heurter le seuil de la porte. On aurait dit le son d'une conduite d'eau qui fuyait.

Il commença à se déplacer vers moi et je cherchai soudainement mon air. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de crier pour de l'aide. De toute façon, l'immense peur que je ressentais avait rendu mes cordes vocales inutilisables.

Il s'arrêta à mes pieds. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage tandis que je le regardais, le suppliant silencieusement de me laisser tranquille. Juste un instant, je regardai plus loin que lui, dans le stationnement, espérant avec chaque fibre de mon corps que la voiture d'Edward apparaisse. Mais il resta vide et j'attendis que le pic à glace m'empale.

Au lieu de cela, il m'attrapa par le chemisier et me releva. Sa main sanglante s'enroula autour de mon cou et me pivota pour appuyer mon dos contre son torse. Je lacérai ses doigts en faisant pénétrer mes ongles dans sa chair tout en lui donnant des coups de pied. Il me tenait contre lui fermement.

Il leva la main qui tenait toujours le pic à glace et j'arrêtai complètement de respirer. Puis, je vis une couleur blanche venant d'un tissu s'approcher de mon visage. Je secouai sauvagement la tête, mais mon nez et ma bouche furent couvert avec.

Lorsque j'inhalai, des étourdissements vinrent instantanément. Ma vision devint trouble et mes mains tombèrent de chaque côté de mon corps. Tout devint noir et je fus inconsciente en une minute.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Je me réveillai et sentis ma tête marteler. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je tentai d'analyser ce qui m'entourait, mais la pièce tournait. Je savais que j'étais assise sur un sol dur. Je voyais du vieux bois, un plafond délabré… et les jambes d'un homme qui se tenait debout devant moi. J'étais encore en train d'essayer de m'éclaircir les idées lorsqu'il commença à parler.

« J'attendais que tu te réveilles, Bella. »

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même à son ton presque conversationnel. La pièce était sombre, et ses traits n'étaient toujours pas clairs pour moi. Je clignai des yeux lorsque des larmes emplirent ma vision. Il m'observa tenter de m'éloigner de lui, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller. J'étais dans un coin et mes mains étaient attachées.

Je renonçai et fus paralysée par la peur, pouvant à peine respirer.

« Que veux-tu de moi? », prononçai-je en murmurant.

Aucune réponse. Il ne fit que me regarder d'un air absent.

« Qui es-tu? », demandai-je un peu plus fort.

Il ricana. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment connaître mon nom, Bella. Notre père n'a pas voulu le savoir non plus. »

Mon front se plissa car j'étais confuse. Je n'arrivais pas à former une pensée cohérente ou une conclusion qui se référait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Seulement deux mots résonnaient clairement dans ma tête.

_Notre père?_

« Quo… »

Au même moment, j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter sur des chapeaux de roue à l'extérieur et je tournai la tête en direction du son. Même si je ne pouvais pas voir, je savais que c'était Edward et le soulagement déferla immédiatement en moi. Une unique larme descendit sur ma joue et un sourire glissa sur mes lèvres. Ça allait finalement se terminer. Edward était là et j'allais être sauvée

Mon regard revint sur l'homme avec une expression presque triomphante, mais je fus surprise de voir un sourire éclairer son visage. Son attention était dirigée vers l'extérieur, vers la voiture d'Edward.

« Donc il est enfin là… », dit-il à voix basse.

Je commençai à paniquer de nouveau. Il semblait presque heureux de la tournure des évènements, comme s'il s'était attendu à l'arrivée d'Edward. Une nausée s'installa et je retins la bile qui menaçait de monter dans ma gorge.

Il ramena son regard sur moi. « Maintenant… tout est parfait. »

* * *

Oh la fin sadique… Maintenant on en sait un peu plus sur cette personne à la « 3e personne » et aussi pourquoi il est _frustré_… Mais nous n'avons pas encore toutes les réponses… Et le principale, que va-t-il arriver à notre Bella et à notre inspecteur préféré?

Sur cette fin je vous dis à bientôt xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	18. La maison

Bonjour à toutes. Aujourd'hui, pas de blabla, seulement le chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

CINQ ANS PLUS TÔT – 3E PERSONNE POV

C'était juste après le nouvel an, et un garçon de treize ans se dirigeait vers l'atelier où son père travaillait. Il était nerveux car il n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme auparavant, mais il essayait de garder la tête haute, déterminé à finalement se présenter après une attente qui avait durée des mois.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Charlie Swan n'avait jamais démontré d'intérêt à le connaître. En fait, il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur Charlie Swan lui non plus. Sa mère n'avait pas partagé trop de détails avec lui. Son lieu de travail lui avait échappé au cours d'une beuverie durant laquelle elle était si intoxiquée qu'elle lui avait même dit qu'il avait une fille de quatorze ans.

« Donc il a une fille qui vit avec lui, mais il ne veut même pas me rencontrer? », demanda le garçon à sa mère.

« C'est à peu près ça », répondit-elle assise sur le canapé, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille.

Il baissa le regard. Douleur, rejet, et même jalousie déferlèrent immédiatement en lui. C'était enrageant que cette fille, qui avait seulement un an de plus que lui, vive avec leur père et puisse le voir tous les jours… et le connaisse.

« Quel est son nom », demanda-t-il à voix basse, combattant les émotions contradictoire qu'il ressentait.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Sa mère était tombée dans les vapes lorsqu'il avait posé sa question.

Il lui avait fallu des mois pour ressembler une once de courage pour aller au petit atelier de réparation où son père travaillait. En s'approchant du garage qui faisait partie du magasin, il repéra un homme aux cheveux sombre qui avait la tête enfouit sous le capot d'un camion.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pieds de lui et parla par-dessus la musique assourdissante qui venait de l'intérieur.

« Excuse-moi? »

L'homme se redressa et se retourna. L'expression sur son visage fit reculer le garçon. Il semblait presque fâché.

« Ouais? Puis-je t'aider? », demanda l'homme nonchalamment.

« Euh », commença-t-il en essayant de retrouver son calme. « Je cherche Charlie Swan. »

« C'est moi. Que veux-tu? » Son ton, apathique, était sévère. C'était intimidant et le garçon envisagea momentanément d'abandonner cette rencontre.

Mais au lieu de cela, il fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et prit une profonde inspiration. « Eh bien, tu ne me connais pas, mais… puisque je suis ton fils, je voulais te rencontrer. »

Charlie le fixa du regard un moment avant de secouer la tête et de ricaner. « Tu crois que je ne sais pas qui tu es? Mais je sais qui tu es. Chaque année, ta chiante de mère m'envoie une photo de toi en espérant qu'un jour je m'intéresse à toi. »

_En fait, je suis sûr qu'elle le fait juste pour t'embêter,_ pensa-t-il tristement.

« Avant même que tu dises autre chose, je vais t'épargner de la peine toute de suite, gamin. » Charlie fit un pas en avant avec un air menaçant sur le visage. « Ça ne m'intéresse pas et ça ne m'intéressera jamais. » Sur ce, il se retourna et s'éloigna.

« Qu'en est-il de ta fille? », demanda amèrement le garçon, incapable de s'en empêcher. « Elle t'intéresse, elle. »

Charlie s'arrêta et pivota, en colère. La rage était inscrite dans ses yeux. « Putain, tu restes loin d'elle et te moi, t'as entendu? Jamais tu ne connaîtras Bella. »

_Bella…_

Ses mains se fermèrent en poings tandis qu'il regardait son père se retourner et pénétrer à l'intérieur du magasin.

Ses soupçons étaient confirmés. Son père aimait quelqu'un, et ce ne serait jamais lui. Il savait maintenant que c'était une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui avait été choisie au lieu de lui. La colère sembla l'atteindre rapidement, comme une sorte de maladie. Des images de Bella et de son père agressèrent son esprit tandis que ses pieds percutèrent le trottoir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Il les voyait rire ensemble et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il les voyait se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre en souriant et sa mâchoire se crispa.

Pendant que sa mère alcoolique continuait à être évasive au sujet de Charlie et à passer ses nuits avec des hommes choisit au hasard, la colère du jeune garçon grandissait. Occasionnellement, il cherchait dans la chambre de sa mère pour essayer de trouver une adresse ou un numéro de téléphone, quelque chose qui pourrait lui fournir un moyen d'entrer en communication avec son père. Mais il partait toujours les mains vides.

Il essayait de se résonner et de comprendre pourquoi il voulait connaitre un père qui n'avait manifestement pas envie de le connaitre. Il ne trouva jamais d'explication.

Plutôt que de s'apaiser, son obsession à le rencontrer s'empira au cours des mois suivant. Il était comme un zombie et sa mère et ses amis furent déconnectés de son existence. Même si son expression était presque sereine, le bout de ses ongles avec fait des marques permanentes dans ses paumes en serrant constamment ses poings. Il était furieux.

Ce fut presque qu'un an après la brève confrontation avec son père qu'il vit le petit article dans le journal.

_Un homme de Phoenix nommé Charlie Swan est décédé ce week-end après avoir subi une blessure fatale par balle à la poitrine. Les autorités disent que sa fille de quinze ans était à la maison avec lui, mais n'ont pas fait plus de commentaires, excepté pour dire que l'incident s'est produit vers 10h00 vendredi soir…_

Il regarda le papier en noir et blanc dans un état second. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré était mort pendant sa lecture. Son père avait disparu et il se sentit soudainement engourdit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants avant que les questions ne commencent à inonder son cerveau. Pourquoi? Comment? Qu'est-il arrivé?

Il laissa tomber le journal et s'affala dans son fauteuil, ne sachant pas comment se sentir.

« Je suppose que tu as vu, je me trompe? » La voix de sa mère le surpris et sa tête tourna vivement dans sa direction. « Au sujet de ton père? »

« Ouais », répondit-il lamentablement.

« Eh bien, je devrais dire que je suis désolée, mais le salaud l'a cherché. »

Il plissa les yeux.

Elle avait déjà une bière à la main et était probablement sur la bonne voie pour être complètement saoule.

« Ils disent que c'est la fille qui lui a tiré dessus », ajouta-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu », dit-elle à voix basse avant de prendre une gorgée dans la cannette.

En un instant, l'engourdissement fut remplacé par de la rage. De la confusion prit place aussi et il plissa le front. La seule personne que Charlie Swan avait aimé était la personne qui avait pris sa vie, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Sans un mot, il se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester plus longtemps dans cette maison. Il avait besoin de bouger et de penser, d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tandis qu'il marchait dans son quartier minable, tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir, c'était l'image d'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée et il l'a détestait.

« Bella… », chuchota-t-il dans la nuit avec dédain.

Il sentit un soudain désir commencer à brûler en lui. En ce moment, il voulait lui faire du mal pour avoir emporté son père, pour avoir emporté sa chance de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait vraiment. À cet instant, il jura vengeance.

RETOUR AU PRÉSENT – EPOV

Je conduisis dans cette putain de ville dans un état de panique. La voiture noire avait disparue lorsque j'atteignis la rue. Je me repris juste assez longtemps pour donner l'alerte de l'officier mort ainsi qu'une description du véhicule que je poursuivais, puis je conduisis.

J'allai dans chaque rue et allée, examinant tout endroit assez grand pour contenir une voiture. Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent et la minuscule étincelle d'espoir que j'avais ressentie se fana.

Je sentais de l'humidité de la sueur s'accumuler sur mon front, mais je savais que mon visage en entier était glacé, dépourvu de toute chaleur venant du sang. Même si je ne faisais aucun bruit, je sentais toujours des larmes tomber. Mes poumons semblaient être incapables de prendre une grande respiration, ce qui rendait mes cordes vocales inutilisable.

Je tournai sur une rue déserte, près des limites de la ville, qui contenait uniquement quelques maisons décrépies et de vieilles granges. Devant la dernière maison, clair comme le jour, trônait la voiture. Initialement, je n'eus aucune réaction. Je la fixai simplement du regard, étonné que le conducteur n'ait pas tenté de la cacher. J'analysai ce fait et la paranoïa s'empara immédiatement de moi.

_Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas caché la voiture?_

Je ne connaissais pas la réponse, mais je savais que j'avais deux choses à faire avant de quitter la Volvo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque je sortis de ma voiture, je fus accueilli par un silence complet, ce qui était parfaitement à l'opposé de l'assourdissant chaos qui se déroulait dans ma tête. C'était beaucoup trop calme, et j'eus peur de ce que j'allai trouver lorsque j'entrerai dans la maison délabrée. J'expirai un souffle rapide et clignai des yeux, me forçant à me concentrer en sortant mon arme à feu de son étui. Avec cette dernière positionnée devant moi et prêt à tirer, je me dirigeai furtivement vers la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Je n'étais pas préparé à ce que je vis en atteignant le seuil.

J'avais commencé à marcher vers la maison avec un unique but; en finir avec tout ça et récupérer Bella. Mais une fois arrivé, je restai bouchée bée, horrifié.

L'homme à la casquette tenait fermement Bella contre lui. Son dos à elle était appuyé contre son torse à lui, et une de ses mains était sur son cou. Son autre main pressait le canon d'une arme à feu sur sa joue.

« Putain, n'y pense même pas. Met ce flingue au sol », dit-il.

Je fus incapable de répondre. Je regardai Bella et je vis ses beaux yeux bruns gonflés de larmes et remplis de peur. À cet instant, je craignais d'avoir échoué. Même si je mettais mon arme à feu au sol, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il l'a laisse vivre.

Sans réfléchir, je fis un pas en avant, voulant désespérément la rejoindre.

« Laisse tomber ton putain de flingue! », hurla l'homme.

Je levai une de mes mains. « D'accord. Du calme. Je vais le mettre au sol. Ne la blesse pas. » Je me penchai légèrement vers l'avant en tenant toujours fermement l'arme à feu dans mon autre main.

« Je suis certain que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant d'être interrompus. »

« Je n'ai appelé personne. Je le jure », dis-je en secouant la tête.

Il ricana. « Tu t'attends à ce que je crois ça? »

Je savais qu'il fallait que je le convaincre. « Je jure sur la tombe de mes parents que je n'ai pas appelé la police. »

Durant un instant, il me regarda intensément comme pour essayer de décider si oui ou non je lui mentais.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Et pourquoi Lauren? », demanda tout à coup Bella d'une voix étranglée.

Après qu'elle eut parlé, il y eut un bref moment de silence. L'homme et moi-même la regardâmes simultanément, surpris de voir qu'elle avait le culot de lui poser des questions pendant qu'il tenait une arme à feu pointée sur sa tête. En j'attendant sa réponse, j'entendais battements de mon cœur retentirent dans mes oreilles.

« Pourquoi, Bella? », commença-il en la tirant par le cou. « Pourquoi penses-tu! Lauren n'était rien. Je ne te connaissais pas, ne t'avais jamais vue. Ce soir-là, tu étais mon objectif, mais au lieu de ça, je l'ai trouvé, elle. Je l'ai tuée en pensant que c'était toi! Tu m'as pris ma famille, Bella. Ma mère ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Le seul espoir que j'avais pour avoir une famille c'était mon père, et tu me l'as pris! »

Ma respiration s'arrêta. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça ne faisait aucun sens. L'idée que cet homme soit le frère de Bella refusait d'entrer dans ma tête, même si c'était clairement le cas.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvée? »

Il pouffa légèrement. « Ça sera mon petit secret. » Son expression revint sévère. « Maintenant je vais te prendre ta famille, ton précieux Edward. Et tu vas me regarder faire. Je voulais te tuer aussi, mais je pense que je vais te laisser vivre sans lui, tout comme tu m'as laissé vivre sans Charlie. »

Bella eut le souffle coupé. Elle me regarda avec horreur et des larmes commencèrent à tomber. Mon expression resta impassible tandis que j'étais debout, sous le choc. Une partie de moi était soulagée. S'il pensait ce qu'il disait, alors Bella allait vivre. Je ressentis aussi une montée de dévastation car je savais que si je mourais, elle se le reprochait toujours

Je libérai des souffles peu profonds pendant que Bella supplia à travers ses larmes. « S'il te plaît. Ne fait pas ça. Dis-moi seulement ce qu'il faut que je fasse et je le ferai. Mais laisse-le tranquille. »

« Dis à ton petit ami de laisser tomber son flingue », répondit-il.

Mon état de choc céda lentement la place à la colère, et je le foudroyai du regard pour donner un tel ordre à Bella. Vaincue, elle ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. « Edward », commença-t-elle, tremblante. « Laisse tomber ton arme à feu. »

Je hochai la tête pour elle et mis lentement un genou au sol, l'anticipation jaillit en moi.

L'homme pouvait bien avoir anticipé mon arrivée, mais il n'avait pas prévu le flingue SIG- Sauer 9mm avec étui à la cheville que j'avais attaché à ma jambe droite avec d'être sorti de ma voiture.

Je posai rapidement mon arme au sol. Dans l'instant suivant, j'appuyai mon genou au sol et retirai mon arme de l'autre jambe. Je visai et tirai un cou qui lui traversa la rotule.

Il tomba vers l'arrière en poussant un cri perçant, laissant tomber son arme et relâchant sa prise sur Bella avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Elle cria, confuse, et commença à ramper pour s'éloigner en s'aidant de ses mains et ses genoux. Lorsque sa main atteignit l'arme qui était tombée à côté d'elle, elle se figea.

Je savais que je devais l'arrêter et je me dirigeai rapidement vers elle. Avant que je puisse la rejoindre, elle le prit et se tourna vers l'homme qui se tordait de douleur au sol.

« Bella, non! », lui criai-je.

Elle resta immobile, les genoux repliés sous elle, tenant l'arme à peine à trois pieds de la poitrine de l'homme. Il semblait ne pas la remarquer; sa douleur éclipsait tout le reste.

J'arrivai à côté, mais gardai tout de même une distance de sécurité, ne voulant pas la faire sursauter et lui faire faire quelque chose de radicale.

« Bella », commençai-je doucement. « Écoute-moi. Donne-moi l'arme, d'accord? Tout va bien. Je m'en occupe. » Je tendis la main, mais elle secoua la tête, gardant les yeux rivés sur son agresseur.

Je me penchai plus près, pour entrapercevoir son visage. Sa joue droite était déjà marquée par les premiers signes d'une contusion en forme du canon de l'arme qui y avait été appuyée.

Les larmes tombaient de son menton et son expression montrait de la pure dévastation.

« Si je lui tire dessus, alors ce sera fini. Nous serons en sécurité », s'étrangla-t-elle.

L'homme, toujours dans un état de douleur, regarda Bella et la supplia silencieusement avec ses yeux de s'arrêter. Elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment.

« Bella, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Cette fois, tu as le choix. » Je m'approchai. « Donne-moi l'arme. C'est déjà fini. »

Elle ferma les yeux et son corps fut secoué de déchirants sanglots. Elle baissa l'arme assez pour que je puisse la saisir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans mes bras. Je la serrai fermement, enveloppant mes bras protecteur autour d'elle tandis que le soulagement déferla en moi. Je gardai un œil sur l'homme qui était maintenant couché dans une mare de sang.

Il fit un mouvement comme pour se retourner. Puis sa main jaillit soudainement et je vis un éclair d'argent tandis qu'il essaya de nous attaquer avec un couteau. Je soulevai immédiatement l'arme à feu en poussant Bella hors du chemin.

Je fis feu. Des balles transpercèrent sa poitrine, une son épaule et son cou. Du sang jaillit de ses blessures et il retomba vers l'arrière. Un dernier tir, qui ne provenait pas de l'arme que je tenais, fut tiré avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ensuite, il était immobile. Une fois la salve de tirs terminée, je me tournai rapidement vers la porte d'entrée de la maison pour y voir Mike Newton abaisser son arme en même temps que des policiers se précipitaient à l'intérieur.

Durant un moment, je le regardai, incrédule, avant qu'il nous demande à voix basse si nous allions bien. Je hochai la tête et tendis les bras vers Bella, qui était assise le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Je les lui enlevai et elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je poussai une profonde expiration et la tirai à moi fermement. « Nous allons bien maintenant. Tu es en sécurité », murmurai-je.

« Tu as dit que tu ne les avais pas appelés », dit-elle la voix tremblante.

« J'ai menti. Je les ai appelés et pris l'autre arme avant de sortir de la voiture », lui dis-je.

Elle pressa son visage contre mon cou. « Je t'aime, Edward. »

Mes yeux se fermèrent. « Je t'aime aussi. »

XXXXXXXXXXX

« Alors, qui était-il? », demandai-je au Sergent Banner tout en me tenant debout à l'extérieur de la vieille maison à côté de la voiture noire.

Bella, qui avait refusé d'aller seule à l'hôpital, m'attendait dans une ambulance à proximité. J'observai le Sergent inspecter la voiture de l'homme, sortant des papiers et divers objets de la boîte à gants. Il resta debout un moment à étudier quelque chose ressemblant à une carte d'identité.

Il me regarda et je vis une trace de confusion dans ses yeux. « Eh bien, ceci était dans sa voiture avec une carte de sécurité sociale portant le même nom. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. »

Je me penchai pour inspecter la carte moi-même et mon expression fit rapidement miroir à celle du Sergent. Le nom sur la carte était Jacob Black. La date de naissance disait qu'il avait dix-neuf ans.

Ce qui ne faisait pas de sens, c'était la photo dans le coin supérieur gauche. Je sus immédiatement que l'homme de l'image n'était pas l'homme que je venais de tuer.

* * *

Tiens tiens tiens, il fallait bien que Jacob Black montre le bout de son nez… Vous deviez penser que c'en était fini du suspense. Eh bien non, encore un petit peu… Ah, j'adore cette auteure. Courage les fins sadiques sont presque terminée… ;-)

À bientôt xoxo (et ce sera sur une nouvelle traduction. Je vous laisse deviner la journée de publication. Rendez-vous sur mon profil)

Miss Lunatik


	19. Le voyage en voiture

Voilà la suite de cette traduction. Peut-être pas celle que vous attentiez. Petit intermède, mais ce dernier nous en apprend beaucoup. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous traduire le prochain chapitre au plus vite, mais j'essaie aussi de vous traduire le chapitre 2 de _Devenir quelqu'un_, ma nouvelle traduction. Bonne lecture.

* * *

JACOB POV – 3 SEMAINES PLUS TÔT

Je me tenais debout à l'extérieur de la maison de Bella en espérant que si je restais assez longtemps, elle finirait par revenir.

Je serrais sa lettre fermement dans ma main droite. Les mots qu'elle contenait étaient toujours irréels pour moi, comme s'ils avaient été écrits par quelqu'un d'autre. Aussitôt que je l'avais reçu par la poste ce matin, j'avais sauté sur ma Harley Sprint, et je n'avais toujours pas surmonté le choc lorsque j'étais arrivé ici.

Dans sa lettre, elle m'informait qu'elle était partie. Sa vie n'était plus supportable à Phoenix et qu'il fallait qu'elle parte pour toujours. J'étais la seule personne à qui elle avait envoyé une telle lettre parce qu'elle savait que j'étais l'unique personne qui s'inquièterait.

Elle s'était assurée qu'elle arrive longtemps après son départ. Selon l'estampe de la poste, elle était partie depuis presque une semaine. Elle avait fait de l'auto-stop jusque dans l'État de Washington avec l'intention de se rendre à Seattle. Au lieu de cela, son voyage s'était arrêté dans une petite ville nommée Forks, et elle avait atterrit dans l'appartement d'une fille qu'elle avait rencontré là-bas.

La lettre ne contenait pas grand chose d'autre. Elle concluait en me demandant de ne pas la contacter, disant qu'elle voulait seulement avancer. Elle me remerciait également pour avoir été là lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin d'un ami.

Et j'avais été là… encore et encore. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qui me connaissait que j'étais complètement amoureux de Bella Swan. Mais je devais admettre que nous nous connaissions depuis presqu'un an et je savais que ses sentiments ne reflétaient pas les miens.

Bella ne faisait pas confiance facilement, mais après ce qu'elle avait vécu, je n'allais lui reprocher. Son père était un trou de cul qui la battait sans pitié, puis il s'était tué lui-même lorsqu'il l'avait poussée trop loin une nuit. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de cette nuit-là, mais je savais qu'elle se sentait encore coupable de lui avoir tiré dessus. Considérant que Bella ne me laissait pas souvent connaître ses pensées, j'essayais d'être la personne qui la faisait rire et oublier ses problèmes… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule à nouveau.

Tout en me tenant sur la pelouse devant sa maison, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la laisser partir. Peu importe ce que la lettre disait, je savais qu'elle fuyait de peur, refusant d'affronter ce qui était arrivé et de véritablement avancer. J'entendis le papier se froisser lorsque je saisis sa lettre plus fermement. Une soudaine ténacité s'empara de moi et je ressentis le besoin de la trouver. J'étais l'unique personne qui se souciait d'elle, alors par conséquent, c'était ma responsabilité de la ramener à la maison. Ma moto ne serait jamais à la hauteur, donc je considérai un autre moyen d'y arriver.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par le fort vrombissement d'un moteur. Je regardai rapidement vers la rue. Une voiture noire venait dans ma direction et elle s'arrêta devant la maison de Bella. Le gars derrière le volant me regarda curieusement durant un moment. Je ne le reconnaissais pas et son expression m'indiquait qu'il était peut-être perdu. Il ouvrit lentement la portière pour ensuite sortir de la voiture sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Il s'approcha, mais interrompit ses pas lorsqu'il fut à environ dix pieds, et un sourire amical se répandit sur son visage.

« Hé mec, est-ce que c'est ici que Bella Swan vit? »

Je plissai mon front. « Qui la demande? »

Il détourna le regard et regarda le sol. « Eh bien, euh, je suis son frère. »

La confusion envahit mon expression. Mon premier instinct fut de scanner ses traits pour voir s'il y avait une ressemblance avec Bella. N'en trouvant pas, je ramenai mon regard vers le sien, complètement sans mot. Bella n'avait jamais parlé d'un frère.

« Son… frère? », marmonnai-je.

« Ouais », répondit-il. « J'ai seulement trouvé Charlie et Bella… récemment », dit-il. Il semblait un peu trébucher sur ses mots. Il maintenait ses yeux baissés et je ne pus que détecter une dose de déception dans sa voix.

« Récemment…? », l'interrogeai-je.

« Après sa mort », répondit-il.

Je soupirai, me demandant encore si oui ou non je devais avoir confiance en ce qu'il me disait.

« Donc, tu n'as jamais rencontré Charlie? », demandai-je ensuite.

« Non », dit-il. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré Bella non plus et je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble. Mais ma mère m'a parlé d'eux et elle m'a même montré mon certificat de naissance. Il y est inscrit comme étant mon père. »

Je restai silencieux, ressassant les informations qu'il venait de me donner. Je savais que Charlie était un coureur de jupons. Les gens en savaient plus au sujet de ses multiples femmes que sur les abus de Bella. Que ce mec soit le fils de Charlie était tout à fait plausible.

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et dis : « Quel est ton nom? »

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens durant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne regard le sol à nouveau. Il semblait presque surpris que je lui demande son nom.

« Richard », dit-il un peu lentement en piétinant.

J'arquai un sourcil. « Richard quoi? »

Après un moment, il répondit : « Richard Mitchell. » Il leva finalement les yeux. « Et toi, quel est ton nom? »

« Jacob… Jacob Black », lui dis-je.

Il se rapprocha. Le sourire amical était de retour sur son visage. « Content de faire ta connaissance. » Il tendit la main.

Je considérai cela à titre provisoire. « Même chose pour moi. »

Il recula et haussa les épaules. « Alors, est-ce que Bella est ici, par hasard? »

« Non, elle n'est plus là », dis-je tristement.

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Je veux dire qu'elle est partie. Elle est partie… pour le mieux apparemment. »

Son expression se durcit. « Et tu ne sais pas où? »

Je levai la lettre. « Ouais. Dans l'État Washington. Elle a envoyé ceci d'une ville nommée Forks. J'étais en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de la rejoindre. »

Ses sourcils se rejoignirent d'une façon qui montrait une profonde inquiétude. Il y eut un court laps de silence avant qu'il finisse par dire : « Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser, mais j'ai peut-être une solution pour nous deux. J'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer Bella. Elle est ma sœur et à partir de maintenant elle est pratiquement la seule famille que j'ai. » Il se tourna légèrement vers sa voiture et fit un signe vers elle. « J'ai ma voiture. Elle est vieille, mais elle peut faire le voyage, et j'ai de l'argent. Si tu es à l'aise avec ça, nous pouvons aller dans l'État de Washington ensemble. »

Vue son offre inattendue, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je pouvais croire qu'il était le fils de Charlie, mais je ne comprenais pas la vraie nature de ses motivations. Ses paroles véhiculaient la sincérité, mais son comportement semblait nerveux et tendu. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce type.

« Je sais que tu ne me connais pas », poursuivit-il. « Alors c'est correct si tu te sers de moi juste pour la balade. Je suppose que tu peux dire que nous nous utilisons l'un et l'autre. » Il ricana légèrement.

Je souris. « C'est vrai, mais tu sais, je peux t'aider pour l'essence. »

Il me fit un signe négatif avec sa main. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mec. Je travaille à temps plein comme homme de maintenance pour la ville. J'ai beaucoup d'argent. »

XXXXXXXXXXX

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me convaincre. Il avait raison; je l'utiliserais pour la balade et il allait m'utiliser pour rencontrer Bella. Je justifiais aussi mon voyage avec lui en me disant que je ne voulais pas que Bella rencontre ce type toute seule de toute façon. Son anxiété me rendait septique, mais lorsqu'il me parlait, son ton était toujours très sympathique.

« Tu as une petite amie à Phoenix? », lui demandai-je à un moment donné environ deux heures au sud de l'Oregon.

« Putain non, mec. Je ne fais pas confiance aux femmes », dit-il en riant.

Je ricanai. « Pourquoi pas? »

« Elles sont juste des emmerdeuses avec lesquelles il faut négocier », déclara-t-il simplement.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir à ses propos stupides, je me tournai vers la fenêtre et hochai la tête au rythme de la musique qui retentissait de la chaine stéréo de la voiture.

Le reste du trajet en voiture fut passé dans un silence considérable pendant qu'il enchaînait des Marlboro à la menthe et que nous écoutions un cd de Kiss qui jouait à répétition. Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque nous passâmes Portland en sachant que nous arriverions bientôt dans l'État de Washington.

« Es-tu excité de finalement pouvoir rencontrer ta sœur? », demandai-je joyeusement.

Il ne me regarda pas et son visage ne démontra aucune expression. « Tu n'en as aucune idée. »

Je remuai inconfortablement dans mon siège à cause de son ton. Il était dépourvu de toute forme d'émotion. Ce mec me donnait une sacrée chair de poule.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Forks, il faisait nuit. La ville était petite et entourée par la forêt, complètement à l'opposé de la sècheresse et de la température de Phoenix.

La rue principale traversait la longueur de la ville et nous décidâmes de commencer notre recherche par là. Nous ralentîmes la vitesse de la voiture, nos yeux scannant chaque côté de la route intensément. Au début, nous ne vîmes personne; seulement des magasins vides avec des fenêtres sombres.

Nous discutions tout en tournant sur une rue transversale et une porte vitrée d'un magasin s'ouvrit pour laisser une fille apparaître sur le trottoir. Un réverbère éclaira momentanément ses traits. De ce que je pus voir, elle était blonde et mignonne comme tout. Elle marcha activement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'or.

Un mouvement derrière elle détourna mon attention et je regardai du coin de l'œil pour voir ce que c'était. Une autre personne avait tourné le coin de la ruelle, et même si son visage était caché par l'obscurité, je sus immédiatement que c'était Bella. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient négligemment dans son dos et sa façon de marcher était timide tandis qu'elle suivait la jeune fille blonde sur le trottoir. Il y avait une importante distance entre elles.

« Elle est là », dis-je d'une voix à peine audible. La vue de Bella semblant si fragile et seule fit bruler ma gorge. Je soulevai mon doigt, mais ma main était trop tremblante pour savoir qu'elle fille je montrais.

J'éloignai mon regard d'elle, descendit ma main et regardai Richard. Il fixait le trottoir du regard, comme s'il fixait un objectif. Mais je remarquai qu'il ne regardait pas Bella. Il regardait la blonde qui était éclairée par les lumières de la rue.

Je jetai un regard vers Bella à nouveau. Elle marchait lentement, encore loin derrière l'autre fille, et dissimulée dans l'obscurité. Je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

« D'accord », commença-t-il. « Nous l'avons vue, alors nous allons trouver un endroit où passer la nuit et nous pourrons revenir à ce magasin demain. Ça te va? »

Je me retournai vers lui. Je désirais rejoindre Bella, surtout qu'elle était si proche, mais mon inquiétude grandissait à chaque instant qui passait. Il fallait que je trouve un plan pour m'éloigner de ce mec et retrouver Bella seul. Je savais qu'attendre qu'il dorme était ma meilleur chance.

« Bien sûr », répondis-je.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin à travers Forks jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une route aux limites de la ville. Les lumières de la voiture illuminèrent quelques maisons qui semblaient abandonnées.

« Nous pouvons nous garer ici. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un va venir nous déranger », indiqua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en réponse.

Tout d'un coup, j'entendis un pop et la voiture cahota.

« Merde! Je dois être passé sur un clou ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. »

« Tu as un pneu de rechange? », lui demandai-je rapidement.

« Ouais. Dans le coffre », dit-il, exaspéré.

« Eh bien, je suis pas pire du tout avec les voitures. Je peux jeter un coup d'œil et changer le pneu dans la matinée », mentis-je. Il n'était pas question que je reste dans les alentours jusqu'au matin.

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de regarder les dégâts tout de suite? », demanda-t-il. « J'ai une lampe de poche à l'arrière. »

Je haussai les épaules et soupirai. « Pas de problème. »

Il coupa le moteur et ouvrit sa portière. Je sortis et me dirigeai vers le pneu avant côté passager. Je le regardai se diriger vers le coffre et l'ouvrir.

Je m'agenouillai au sol. Même si la lune était la seule source de lumière, je pouvais voir que le pneu était presque complètement vide de son air.

Je hochai rapidement de la tête. « Ouais, il est à plat. » Je tendis la main pour voir s'il y avait une entaille.

Je l'entendais fouiller dans le coffre et je supposais qu'il cherchait encore la lampe de poche. Puis, le bruit cessa brusquement. Je continuai à évaluer les dégâts et je n'entendais rien d'autre que le silence derrière moi. On aurait dit qu'il n'était plus là.

Confus, je rétrécis mes yeux et pivotai pour le chercher.

La dernière chose que mes yeux virent fut sa main se dirigeant vers ma tête qui brandissait une grosse lampe de poche en métal. J'entendis un craquement, comme le bruit d'une batte de baseball frappant un arbre, et je tombai par terre. Un moment plus tard, je le sentis prendre mon portefeuille de ma poche arrière tandis que je commençais à sombrer dans le néant. Puis, plus rien.

* * *

Triste n'est-ce pas? Je crois que vous savez toutes que je ne suis pas une fan de Jacob, mais je ne lui souhaite certainement pas ça. Plutôt une vie heureuse avec une jolie fille. Dans tous les cas, il a réussi à éviter le pire à Bella…

Merci de continuer à me suivre et à bientôt!

Biz xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	20. Le corps

Bonjour tout le monde. Me voici depuis un bon bout de temps. Je suis désolée, mais vous savez que je fais mon possible. Depuis l'automne les virus ce succède à ma porte et mes enfants sont presque constamment malade, alors pas toujours facile de trouver du temps pour faire de la traduction. Et à travers tout ça les aléas de la vie… comme tout le monde ici ;-)

Bon passons aux choses qui vous intéresse; le chapitre. Avant je vous fais un petit récapitulatif. Sur l'avant dernier chapitre nous avions laissé notre Bella qui venais d'être sauvé de son agresseur par notre cher inspecteur. Et sur le dernier chapitre c'était le petit intermède pov Jacob. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

EPOV

Après la fusillade dans la vieille maison décrépie, nous allions rester chez mes parents à Seattle pour la nuit. Juste l'idée de ramener Bella à mon appartement, là où un bain de sang s'était produit, et là où elle avait été kidnappée, me retournait l'estomac. Elle avait été auscultée à l'hôpital et avait obtenu son congé quelques heures plus tard. Je l'avais emmenée immédiatement.

Pendant que nous nous dirigions vers Seattle, je fus étonné de voir les voitures sur la route et les gens sur le trottoir agir comme si la vie continuait tout simplement. Après la journée que Bella et moi venions de passer, la vie était au point mort. Il y avait des questions qui me tracassaient, mais que je n'osais pas les lui poser. Ses yeux impassibles regardaient vers l'avant, perdu dans la vaste tourmente qu'elle éprouvait.

Ne voulant pas la bouleverser encore plus, je gardai le silence. Une de mes mains était sur le volant et l'autre était solidement enroulée autour de ses épaules que je tins durant tout le trajet. Je n'envisageai pas une seconde de la lâcher.

Elle se pressait fermement contre moi, comme si elle essayait de se fondre en moi. Moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à être assez proche. Je l'avais perdue, trouvée, et presque perdue à nouveau… et tout ça en une journée.

Je l'attirai encore plus près de moi à cette pensée, et mes doigts caressèrent la peau de son épaule. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent mon menton et un sourire involontaire se forma sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime… pour toujours », murmurai-je.

Elle soupira; le soulagement était évident dans le son. « Je sais », commença-t-elle doucement. « Je n'ai jamais cru en l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans ma vie. Je t'aime aussi. »

Je la tins fermement jusqu'à Seattle, me focalisant uniquement sur l'instant présent, sur sa peau douce, sur l'odeur de ses cheveux et sur le fait qu'elle était en sécurité. Tout le reste pouvait attendre à plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé et j'étais certainement encore trop sous le choc pour former des questions cohérentes.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de l'homme que j'avais tué. Il avait dit que le père de Bella était son père et qu'il était en colère car elle l'avait tué. Je secouai légèrement ma tête, incrédule, car l'entière situation n'avait rien à voir avec Lauren, James ou Aro. Seulement avec Bella.

Un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, l'avait cherché, avait tué la mauvaise fille, et ensuite traqué ses moindres mouvements. Comment il l'avait trouvé était encore un mystère. Ainsi que pourquoi il avait l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. C'était trop et je refusais de m'attarder à ça pendant que je m'accrochais à Bella, remerciant Dieu de pouvoir le faire.

Nous arrivâmes à Seattle tard dans la nuit, épuisés et confus, mais soulagés d'être ensemble. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la maison, ma mère nous montra des chambres séparées, mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle me lança un regard qui disait silencieusement qu'elle acceptait que je ne laisse pas Bella seule pour la nuit. Je n'avais jamais confirmé de relation avec elle, mais avec un regard, je savais que ma mère était au courant.

Je ne savais pas comment elle savait; je suppose que nous pouvions appeler ça l'intuition féminine ou maternelle. J'espérais seulement qu'elle m'avait fait la faveur de ne pas l'avoir encore partagé avec le reste de ma famille.

Elle serra doucement Bella dans ses bras en disant : « Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici… peu importe quand tu en as besoin. » Puis elle alla se coucher, nous laissant Bella et moi seuls dans le couloir.

Elle me regarda avec une expression remplie de désarroi et d'appréhension. « Eh bien… bonne nuit. »

Je secouai légèrement la tête, confus, et attrapai sa main. « Je ne te laisse pas seule, Bella. Après ce qui est arrivé, je ne m'éloigne pas de toi maintenant. »

Ses yeux, même s'ils étaient lourds d'épuisements, s'illuminèrent à mes mots. Elle ne dit rien. Elle me serra seulement la main et je nous conduis vers la chambre d'amis que ma mère lui avait attribuée.

Je fermai doucement la porte derrière moi. En me retournant pour la regarder, une vague familiarité envahit l'atmosphère. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tout comme lors des premiers jours après notre rencontre.

Les émotions indéchiffrables qui circulaient entre nous étaient trop intenses et envoutantes. Je pouvais les sentir jusque dans mes os et elles étaient presque assez puissantes pour me faire mettre à genoux.

Nous nous rapprochâmes simultanément l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle me tomba pratiquement dans les bras. Je supportai facilement le poids de son corps fatigué et l'aidai à monter dans le lit où je l'étendis. Je l'aidai doucement à se déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne porte que son soutien-gorge et son slip.

Lorsque je montai dans le lit avec elle, ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais ils étaient vides, sans expressions. Je soupirai et tirai le large édredon, qui était au pied du lit, pour nous couvrir. Et nous restâmes silencieux, couchés sur le côté en nous faisant face.

Après un moment, je tendis la main pour lui caresser la joue et lui dis : « Tu devrais dormir. »

« Je… ne peux pas », répondit-elle, les yeux baissés.

Je comprenais pourquoi. Avec tristesse, je répondis : « Je sais. Je ne peux pas non plus. »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en regardant toujours vers le bas. Ma main caressa toujours son visage tandis que les minutes passèrent silencieusement. Finalement, elle cligna des yeux et rencontra mon regard.

« Je ne comprends pas, Edward. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça m'arrive à moi? », demanda-t-elle simplement et impassiblement.

Je poussai un profond souffle angoissé. « Mon Dieu, Bella. Je souhaiterais pouvoir te répondre. Mais tu ne mérites rien de tout ça. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal. » J'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille en l'attirant vers moi. « Tu es la personne la plus géniale que j'ai rencontrée », dis-je contre ses cheveux. Nos jambes s'entrelacèrent et elle enfouit son visage contre mon torse.

Le silence régna à nouveau durant les minutes suivantes, et je la tins en faisant courir le bout de mes doigts sur sa peau nue. Allongé silencieusement à côté d'elle, je me demandais à quoi elle pensait. Aux terribles évènements de la journée? À quel point elle était heureuse que nous soyons vivants? Ou bien, imaginait-elle que rien de tout cela ne s'était produit et que nous étions tout simplement cachés dans une station balnéaire, en vacances?

J'eus réponse à ma question lorsque soudainement elle dit : « Je n'ai jamais su que j'avais un frère. »

Je grimaçai et me reculai pour la regarder. « Tu ne peux dire que ce gars-là était ton frère, Bella. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un putain de monstre. Nous ne savons même pas qui il était. » Je pris son visage entre mes mains. « S'il te plaît, Bella. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. Tu as survécu parce que tu le mérites. »

Son regard se vrilla au mien et je fus étonné par ce que j'y vis. Malgré notre situation dramatique, ses pupilles brunes étaient remplies d'amour.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai presque perdu », commença-t-elle sur un ton sérieux. « Si je t'avais perdu… J'aurais tout perdu. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, tu as été mon ange. »

Je fus submergé par l'émotion à nouveau. Je fermai les yeux et appuyai mon front contre le sien en lui caressant les joues avec mes pouces.

« Je suis ici, Bella. Je suis ici, et je jure devant Dieu que je ne te quitterai jamais. »

Plaçant mon doigt sous son menton, j'apportai ma bouche à la sienne. Tout le désespoir, la tension, la fatigue et l'amour qui nous avait presque rendus catatonique se déversa dans notre baiser. Nous nous accrochâmes désespérément l'un à l'autre. Elle enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux tandis que les miennes descendirent pour saisir sa taille fine. Ses hanches se pressèrent contre les miennes et je gémis autant de désir que de frustration.

Je ne devrais pas penser à quel point s'était bon de sentir son corps chaud contre le mien. Je ne devrais pas vouloir promener mes mains sur ses courbes ou entendre ses gémissements passionnés dans mes oreilles. Pas cette nuit. Pas après ce que nous venions de traverser. Mauvaise idée.

Mais je la voulais… autant que je voulais ma prochaine respiration.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Edward », murmura-t-elle. Son souffle s'insinua légèrement dans ma bouche. « J'ai besoin d'être aussi près de toi que possible. »

Je fermai mes yeux fermement et l'embrassai plus ardemment.

_Elle me veut aussi._

Un instant plus tard, ma chemise était sur le sol. Ses mains avaient voyagé le long de mon torse et tiraient sur le bouton de mon pantalon. Elle le baissa sur mes hanches et je l'enlevai à la hâte pour ensuite le jeter à l'aveuglette derrière moi.

Nous nous étendîmes côte à côte seulement avec nos sous-vêtements. Sentir son corps contre le mien me coupait le souffle, et dans ses yeux il y avait un feu qui brulait ardemment. Tandis que nous nous regardions, nos doigts glissaient délicatement sur notre peau. J'avais tellement eu peur de la perdre quelques heures plus tôt, mais maintenant elle était là, en sécurité dans mes bras…

« … là où tu dois être », dis-je d'une voix à peine audible. Ses lèvres parfaites se courbèrent en un léger sourire.

Lentement, je tendis la main et détachai le crochet de son soutien-gorge. Je le retirai, révélant sa poitrine pâle et exquise. Mes yeux restèrent rivés sur elle tandis que je pris ses seins en coupe, en les pétrissant et en faisant rouler ses mamelons entre mon pouce et mon index. Son corps se tendit et ses souffles chauds inondèrent mon visage.

Je sifflai en sentant glisser ses ongles érotiquement le long de mon dos. La légère sensation de brulure ne fit que me griser davantage. Mon sexe était déjà terriblement dur et ma patience arrivait à son terme.

Je poussai un souffle profond et me tournai jusqu'à être partiellement au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains frôlèrent la peau de mes omoplates me donnant la chair de poule dans le cou.

Je me descendis, laissant trainer mes doigts sur sa cage thoracique, sa taille et les posai sur son slip. Chaque muscle de son corps se tendit d'un désir ardent lorsque je commençai à faire glisser le tissus jusqu'à ses pieds.

Je vis encore une fois les cicatrices qui démontraient des années d'abus, mais mon souffle s'hachura grâce à son absolue perfection. Je désirais être en elle, la sentir autour de moi. Son slip rejoignit la pile de vêtements sur le sol et elle me ramena vers elle.

Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes et nos langues se mêlèrent tandis qu'elle me poussa avec fermeté pour que je m'étende sur le dos. J'ouvris mes yeux un instant, pris de court par son geste entreprenant, mais cela ne fit que m'exciter encore plus et mon sexe dressé se tendit contre le mince tissu de mes boxers.

« Lève les hanches », ordonna-t-elle doucement.

J'obéis et cambrai mon dos pour qu'elle puisse enlever mes boxers. Elle me regarda avec un regard brulant en grimpant sur moi et en plaçant ses cuisses de chaque côté de mes hanches.

Mes mains glissèrent légèrement sur sa peau, mais lorsque je sentis la chaleur de son excitation, elles descendirent vers ses fesses pour les saisir en coupe avec force. Lorsqu'elle taquina mon sexe en érection avec ses plis mouillés, cela me tourmenta de la plus merveilleuse des façons, puis elle commence à descendre sur moi. Ses murs serrés se fermèrent autour de moi, ce qui provoqua un profond gémissement de ma part.

Elle commença à bouger, mouvant ses hanches pour que je puisse la sentir partout sur moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour me délecter de la sensation. Je sentis soudainement son souffle sur mon visage et elle pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les miennes. De faibles gémissements résonnèrent contre ma bouche. Son goût, son corps, et ses mouvements me paralysèrent presque. L'euphorie de tout ça était trop. Je n'étais toujours pas assez près, même en lui faisant l'amour.

Elle s'assit à nouveau et enfonça ses doigts dans mon torse tandis qu'elle commença à monter et à descendre sur moi, enfouissant mon sexe au plus profond d'elle à chaque fois. Je l'observais et j'avais le souffle court, savourant les sensations. Elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en haletant et se mit à bouger plus rapidement.

« Bella… » Je saisis ses hanches. « Regarde-moi », exigeai-je.

Elle ramena ses yeux vers moi et ils reflétaient ce que les miens reflétaient; plein d'amour et d'intensité comme je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible.

Elle fit des va et vient plus vigoureux, appuyant ses mains contre ma peau plus fermement, jusqu'à ce que je sois au bord de l'explosion. Je pouvais sentir mes muscles se contracter tandis qu'elle me rapprochait de plus en plus de la frontière de non-retour de ma libération.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas joui, je voulais me retenir. Mais je ne lisais rien d'autre que l'attente sur son visage comme elle continuait ses mouvements, insistant pour que je me laisser aller. Alors, je lâchai prise et serrai les dents. Mes mains allèrent sur ses cuisses et elles s'y agrippèrent fermement tandis qu'elle me conduisit jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Elle cessa progressivement ses mouvements, apparemment satisfaite, même si elle n'avait pas eu d'orgasme, et leva les hanches pour que mon sexe glisse lentement hors d'elle.

« Bébé, je veux que tu te sentes bien », lui dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

Elle sourit. « Tu me fais sentir bien. Toujours. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi, donc ça n'a pas d'importance. Serre-moi dans tes bras. »

Je l'attirai à moi, la berçant contre mon torse. Sa respiration finit par se stabiliser et mon rythme cardiaque se calma. Je la tins en caressant ses cheveux tandis qu'elle plantait de chastes baisers dans mon cou.

Une fois l'intensité entre nous diminuée et remplacée par la paix et le bien-être, mes paupières commencèrent à être lourdes.

Aucun de nous ne bougea, refusant de se séparer. Je voulais la garder là, le poids de son corps contre moi et m'assoupir.

« Je pense que je peux dormir maintenant », dit-elle comblée, contre mon oreille.

Je souris et l'étreignis plus fermement « Moi aussi. »

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Bella remua dans mes bras et voulut s'éloigner de moi, mais je ne la lâchai pas. Au lieu de cela, je m'assis en la tenant toujours et me déplaçai sur le bord du lit pour attraper mon pantalon. Son visage resta blotti contre mon cou lorsque j'apportai le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Cullen. »

« Nous avons du nouveau. » C'était la voix de Mike Newton. Depuis qu'il avait tiré sur l'agresseur, mes pensées le concernant étaient confuses et cela me prit un moment pour répondre.

« De quel genre? », demandai-je.

« Eh bien, en premier lieu, nous avons l'identité du suspect. Et ensuite, un corps a été retrouvé derrière cette vieille maison. »

J'étais stupéfait et restai silencieux durant quelques secondes. « Que veux-tu dire par _retrouvé derrière la maison_? » Ma voix avait été involontairement plus forte.

« Je veux dire que nous avons retrouvé le corps d'un jeune homme dans la cour, recouvert par les hautes herbes. Il était dans un état de décomposition assez avancé, mais en utilisant l'identité retrouvée dans la voiture du suspect, nous pensons aussi avoir son identité. Il s'avère que Bella pourrait l'avoir connu. »

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

« Le gars trouvé dans la cour était Jacob Black… du moins nous sommes pratiquement certains que c'était son nom », déclara le Sergent Banner tandis que je me tenais dans son bureau plus tard cette journée-là.

Il avait été demandé que je retourne à Forks pour qu'ils puissent m'informer des nouvelles en personne, loin de Bella. Elle était manifestement anxieuse lorsque j'étais parti, mais se sentait assez confortable pour rester avec ma mère jusqu'à ce que je la rejoigne plus tard. Cependant, cela continuait à me tuer de la laisser seule.

« Sa famille a rapporté sa disparition la semaine dernière après qu'il ne soit pas rentré chez lui », poursuivit le Sergent Banner. « Il les avait appelé pour leur dire qu'il partait pour venir chercher Bella, mais ils n'ont plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Sa famille affirme que Bella et Jacob étaient amis. »

Je pus à peine former des mots, mais réussis à demander : « Donc, vous pensez que ce gars-là a été utilisé pour arriver jusqu'à Bella? »

« Impossible de le dire avec certitude, mais ça ressemble à ça, oui. Ce gars connaissait Bella et le suspect était à la recherche de Bella. Puis il a tué le gars quand il n'a plus eu besoin de lui. »

Je hochai la tête, mais j'avais l'impression que mon cœur venait de chuter dans mon estomac. Une autre victime; une autre personne que Bella connaissait. Elle allait se reprocher une autre mort, je le savais. Je m'appuyai contre le mur.

« Quand allons-nous être certains que c'est lui? »

« Quand les résultats du test ADN vont revenir. Ça pourrait prendre des semaines. » Il fit une pause. « Tu pourrais vouloir qu'elle sache si… Alors elle pourrait se préparer si c'est lui, ce qui est très probable. »

Il avait raison; elle devait savoir. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher, même si je savais ce que ça allait lui faire.

Je soupirai. « Ouais, je lui dirai. » Ma voix était faible. « Newton a dit que le suspect avait été identifié? », ajoutai-je anxieusement.

Il hocha la tête et fixa un morceau de papier sur le bureau en face de moi. Il y avait une photo en noir et blanc dans le coin. Le visage, bien que jeune sur l'image, me fut immédiatement familier. Je tressaillis en le voyant. C'était un fax détaillant un casier judiciaire juvénile d'un homme nommé Riley Biers.

* * *

Merci de continuer à me suivre et bonne semaine xoxo

Miss Lunatik


End file.
